


Rebellion and New Life

by dondena



Category: The Dark Crystal, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Battle, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Pregnancy, Rivalry, Romance, Teaching, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: A mix of the Dark Crystal series, and the original DC movie. SkekSil the Chamberlain has things going on and off for him as usual, and he has a special bond with one of his own in the castle. Things start taking a strange turn when strange symptoms turn up, and later, an uprising with the Gelflings, and stuff doesn't remain the same. But how will life go after the Emperor decides new things for them all? Dark story, but still some light in it.(I have permission to use someone's oc.)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to the movie or series original characters, just ones and events I create.
> 
> Don't mean for this story to offend anyone with sensitive subjects later on in the story. Sure, I would never wish these dark things on anyone. It's just part of dark imaginings of my mind. My deviant mind!

It was getting closer to the next Great Conjunction with every trine that passed on the planet of Thra. The main ones native to Thra were Gelflings and Podlings, and they tried to live in harmony as much as possible. They mostly had all gone on to serve the Lords of the Crystal, looking out for it at the castle, the Skeksis.

Podlings were more of food servers and musicians in the castle. Gelflings were more of readers, singers, and guards. They would also dance in the Emperor’s honor. There would be glorious balls and meals.

The Skeksis all wore magnificent robes of different colors to help tell them apart and to tell how powerful they were. The Ornamentalist SkekEkt was the Skeksis clothing designer and he was the most feminine. He was good at making the clothes the way his clan wanted him to.

Most of the Skeksis lived inside the castle, but there were a few that had chosen different paths that had gotten banishment as a punishment, or just didn’t want to hang around much. SkekGra the Conqueror had gotten banished for different ideas that just weren’t meant for Skeksis. The Emperor had refused to see it his way.

SkekMal the Hunter was just too active and aggressive to live in the castle all the time. He was happier out in nature, hunting his meals and having worthy adversaries of his skills.

SkekSil the Chamberlain was the Emperor’s chief adviser and second in line to the throne. He would try to manipulate everyone in the castle to his advantage to get what he wanted. Eventually, he would plan on wanting to take the throne from the Emperor. But, he would bide his time. He also tried to learn everything that he could that would also make him a good Emperor one day, as he was planning. He dreamt of showing everyone, some day, what he was truly worth. 

He had a soft voice that he used a lot in a humming sing-song sound, which the other Skeksis called a whimper. Sil had many rivals, and yet, he had his own closest faction that was powerful. It consisted of him, the Emperor, SkekEkt, SkekOk the Historian, and SkekLa the Illustrator. This group was the band of diplomats mainly, but the Emperor was the physically strongest of them.

SkekVar and Ung were the next strongest ones. The most like warriors of these days. SkekNa the Slave Master was also in the club. SkekTek was in their department at times too. Despite belonging to opposite factions, the Scientist sometimes worked with the Chamberlain, when Sil would give him ideas, with both of them being the smartest ones of all the Skeksis. Sil was the biggest rivals with both Var and Ung, along with Lach.

SkekLi was the Satirist. SkekLach was the Collector. SkekZok was the Ritual Master and like a high priest. And SkekSa was the Mariner. Sa was always out on the open waters mainly, so hardly ever around. 

Unlike the Gelflings and Podlings, who thrived under close relationships, the Skeksis did not. They were the direct opposite. They all had urRu brother counterparts and cared nothing for them, with the exception of the Conqueror, now called the Heretic, living away from the castle.

Chamberlain had only one close association; La the Illustrator. They were extremely close behind the clan’s backs. They had had an amiable bond practically from the very beginning. It was a form of love in their opinion, they just didn’t want the others to know because they knew it was forbidden. It was their Emperor’s law.

They had called each other brothers up until La stated she wanted to be called a female, now it was brother and sister. They were the best of friends with one another. They had been like this over most of the long centuries they had lived in Thra.

Their friendship continued to grow over many a trine until it began to feel more intimate. La began to develop strongest feelings for the Chamberlain. She was the more emotional of the two. She wanted to put their bond through a true test... but was very nervous about it.

La had been trying to concentrate on her work, doing a portrait for the Historian once again, but she couldn’t think straight, with what she wanted to say to get Sil’s attention, to let him know she was extremely serious about their bond. It was late in the evening.

She had been bullied earlier that morning by Ung and the Slave Master. Then, the Historian. She felt big jitters. She didn’t see her best friend come in, but he noticed something seemed off about her at the moment.

“SkekLa. Hmm.” Sil stated. “Something bothering you today?” He smiled at her in that way which usually made her happy to see him every day.

La jumped at hearing him at first, and turned to face him. “Oh, SkekSil, hi. I didn’t see you coming in. Uh, well, just busy to get paperwork done like usual.” she replied nervously.

“You seem jumpy. Something going on?” Sil asked.

“I uh… just was thinking about something else.” she said.

“About what?” He was curious. Knowing things was his specialty to carry out, should it really matter. Or if it concerned the other Skeksis.

“About us.” she said.

That statement made his smile drop and eyes widen. “What about us?”

“You know how us Skeksis tend to hate being around one another and don’t like to even touch each other. We are going behind the Emperor’s back since he forbade anything like this. But, I find I like being with you all the time, at every possible chance. I enjoy your company like no other´s...”

“I like being with you too. Yes, agree with you... But what are we to do with our bond?” Sil asked. “We are being too un-Skeksis. But we get along so well, we need an answer.”

“I know... I have always wanted to tell you how much I care for you, as more than a brother and a friend. I think that is my answer. ” La explained her feelings. She awaited his response.

“I have learned to feel beyond that too. Hmmm. We both reciprocate, seemingly...” Sil replied.

“Sil... what ever should we do about our bond then? If we both feel the same, and after this long...why not seal a pact of our own? We could keep it secret, be careful and never let anyone find out. Why not, after such a long wait?” she asked, piercing him with a nervous, urgent stare.

Because of how conveniently late it was, they dared to take a final step through the threshold of their bond. They began their own version of hugging, kissing and then disrobing. They wanted to, at long last, move up a step from just being like friends or siblings.

……………

A few hours later, they were both sleeping comfortably in La’s bed. Sil’s bed chamber was higher up in the castle, closer to the Emperor’s chamber.

They were both in heaven with the other’s presence, curled up together and smelling each other´s scent. They would plan to still keep their bond secret from the others, but they would seek to continue doing this if they could get away with it.

In the morning, Sil got up in a hurry to get his robes on. He had disturbed La, as she had been lying on his chest.

“Last night was like a dream... I thought I, we, would never dare...” she said.

“Me too. But careful, word must not get out about it.” he replied.

“Yes. I agree. We’ll see each other again soon. Don’t be caught, Chamberlain.” La stated.

Sil hurriedly dressed and left her chamber before the Historian could make his way into her room.

“Tell me, SkekLa, that this drawing is not done.” Ok declared sternly as he held the half finished drawing in his hand.

She quickly covered herself up. “Historian, why do you barge in like this? I am not decent! ...Oh, the drawing: yes, I got tired and had to come to bed. Couldn’t think straight anymore on the lines.” She lied.

“Well, now that you are awake, finish it! The Emperor won’t like it if he’s kept waiting on it.” Ok warned her.

“Yes, right away, Historian. No need to fuss like that.” she replied.

La hurried on getting out of bed and dressed. She tried to get the drawing done as quickly as possible. Her mind was now at ease about her bond with Sil.


	2. Chapter 2

The Skeksis all later went to the Crystal chamber, where they got their daily dose of energy from one of the suns that reflected off the Crystal. Then, they all headed for the dining hall to have a plentiful breakfast.

The Skeksis were always a hungry bunch. They were never satisfied for long. The Slave Master always gave the others scraps since they came to him when they got hungry in between meals. Where he got them from was a mystery that none dare ask about.

After breakfast, Sil went to check on the Scientist’s work that morning, to see if anything useful was being done. Tek usually liked to keep to himself when his works were so often misunderstood. However, he knew that what technology they did have was only understood by him. The Emperor did know they needed him for better things.

Chamberlain went and saw what Tek had done and remained with him for a short time. He tried to help out when he could. SkekTek had amazing machines. Sil could only imagine all the things that Tek was able to create. And none of the others could even think on his level or way of thinking to make things work beyond just how basically bodies naturally worked.

Tek had been friends with Aughra once, and she had resented breaking up as friends with him, but there was just something going on in Thra that was affecting many things, even the Skeksis themselves. A Darkening. Creatures that were once tame or friendly would suddenly turn on their friends or masters.

The Scientist was wanting to keep an eye on things, to make sure they weren’t going to go south, but still try to find a way to improve life for the Skeksis and make them immortal. He wanted to make sure he could at least extend their lives. None of them had died since the two at the beginning of their split from the urRu during the last Great Conjunction.

Then, it seemed just by chance that Tek had discovered something, and it was taking his life force, as the Crystal was being corrupted. Sil had saved Tek from being drained entirely, and the two of them began to come up with a plan on what this discovery could mean for the Skeksis. An experiment needed to be done, but on what?

They both knew that the Crystal was part of Thra, and it gave life. But there had to be creatures close to Thra to give them what they wanted: life-force, essence. Two passing Gelfling guards gave them the idea. It was agreed, and they would soon enough tell the others.

The Emperor’s health was not exactly in the best state these days. He was having too many health issues, but still struggled to remain composed, in a power-hungry way. As long as he lived, he would never give up his throne to any of the others. Not without a fight. He would keep on fighting death, too, at any price.

……………..

Later, a Gelfling soldier was randomly chosen and tried, a female. She had been caught by surprise by the Scientist. She had just been passing through the halls, doing her rounds, and Tek requested her an audience with the excuse of needing her help with an experiment.

Sil led the Emperor and some of the other Skeksis into the lab to witness this first experiment dealing with the Gelfling. The soldier was drained of her essence, and the Emperor was told he could already taste the first drink of the results.

The essence looked just like water, though it gleamed with a pale blue radiance. The Emperor was pleased at its taste, and he felt changes going through his body; he again felt like he had when he was much younger and stronger.

That was when the other Skeksis wanted to try it too. They scrambled and stole their own sips of it. They felt the changes too, and were so excited about it that Tek just barely managed to get some scarce essence away from them before it was all gone. He locked it away, but it was just enough for the other Skeksis to feel its effects.

The Skeksis were sure that they hadn’t been seen. Gelfling were not allowed in Tek’s lab, unless asked to be... and they would be now, a lot more for their essence in the future.

……………..

The Illustrator had not taken part in the experiment. She had so much paperwork to get done for the Historian, Emperor, Ritual Master, and Ornamentalist today. They were all expecting portraits, illustrated corners, drawn frames and details for books and scrolls.

That night, Chamberlain came to her office with something special to tell her.

“SkekLa, SkekTek has discovered new way to keep Skeksis young and strong!” he exclaimed excitedly.

She studied the look on his face: he was truly happy. “That’s great, SkekSil. Do I get to try it too?” she asked curiously.

“The first time was only experiment, but yes. Soon. More Gelfling must be drained of their essence to get this drink.” Sil explained.

It shocked her to hear that. She was rather fond of some of the Gelfling that served in the castle. She wasn’t about to compliantly give up her servants, or assistants. She needed them at times, as did the other Skeksis for their jobs here in the castle.

“I don’t know, Chamberlain... We need the Gelfling to help with our jobs too. I’m… rather used to the ones who help with mine. I already trained them to make ink and paint for me, and don’t want to use different ones.” she explained without saying she liked them.

“We can use only certain ones and we could still keep the ones we have been using as assistants. As long as Gelfling never find out secret.” Sil replied. “Safer that way.”

She was still unsure what to think about this. If the Gelflings did find out, there would surely be trouble for them. There were only so few of the Skeksis, and Gelfling did greatly outnumber them. Aside from the Hunter living out in the wilderness, it had been many trines since any of the Skeksis saw any real battles, their bodies had gotten older and slower. It happened with all the creatures that would make it to old age, and the Skeksis surely had that, up until now.

The ones who had drank the essence from the first draining were feeling younger and stronger, Sil included. That might be making him feel rather reckless and overconfident at the time.

“So, how goes your work?” he asked.

“Still got SkekZok and Ok’s requests to do. SkekEkt could return any time now.” she said.

“Hmm. Good. We be together again, tonight?...” he asked.

“Definitely.” La replied. She loved being with him.

Sil gave her a fleeting nuzzle before he left her so she could get her work done. She didn’t want another lecture from SkekOk about her delays.

Later that evening, at the right time, Chamberlain came into her office again and had made sure that other Skeksis that were closest to her room were elsewhere, or asleep. He was ready to be with her again.

…………….

There were many days of spending nights in bed with her. It was the best and most free time of their lives together.

During the day, everyone went about their own businesses. Many of the Skeksis eyed the Gelflings now as potential ‘food’ sources.

The Scientist had wanted to keep a small amount to study the essence further, what was in it and all, to make sure it was truly safe. If there was to be more, more Gelfling would need to be drained.

The Ornamentalist returned one day. He still went with being called a he, but he was the most feminine-like of the Skeksis. At least when it came to his manners, robes and makeup.

La got to hear more about the essence at the dinner table that night. She was rather quiet. She sat in between Sil and Ekt. She hadn’t tried the essence and had thought to hold off on it as long as possible. But there were some points that the others raised about it she felt interested in. Such as healing aches and pains of old age. Surely, it was something to try.

All the Skeksis would have to watch out carefully for the Gelfling servants to find out anything about the drainings.

Chamberlain advised against culling all the Gelfling, even though General SkekVar wanted to do it to all the Gelfling across Thra. La didn’t agree with his methods either. The military Skeksis were the most threatening to her, her lover, and anyone who didn’t agree with war and raids being the ultimate solution to every problem.

Sil had tried arguing about it with Var, and he ended up being knocked down, then had his left hand brutally stepped on by the General. The violent quarrel had dire consequences for the Chamberlain: Var was now the Emperor’s new counsel and second in command, much to Sil’s dismay.

La instantly followed Sil when he stormed out in anger, disgust, and pain.

“That was absolutely unnecessary!” she said.

“Yes, it was.” Sil agreed.

“How’s your hand?” she asked, worried.

“Hurts...” he replied.

“I can look at it and try to treat it if you want?” she said out of concern for his well being.

“Yes. That would be good. Yes.”

La wasn’t a doctor Skeksis at all, but she would try her best to fix his injury. They all knew where the Skeksis recovery room was. The Scientist probably used it the most, but any of them could go in and get whatever medicine they had if they needed it.

In the medical room, La examined Sil’s left hand. He hissed in pain as she gently squeezed at it to feel what was wrong. “Sorry.” she said.

Sil nodded in understanding, though he didn’t stop whimpering.

She finished feeling it. “I don’t think it’s broken, but it has a bad sprain. I’ll wrap it for you.” she stated. “If you want to be sure it´ll be okay, maybe the Scientist should look at it.”

There were medical wraps in the room too. She got some down and began to wrap Sil´s hand. “SkekTek not happy with Chamberlain right now... Later, maybe.”

“Alright. Just don’t let the injury get infected or so bad that you can’t use your hand.” she encouraged.

Being Skeksis meant hiding weakness as much as possible. Emotional needs and such. And hiding the worst injuries could mean paying too high a price.

Chamberlain really didn’t think the injury was that bad. He would be mad and silently broody at the others for awhile, especially the General. His lover was the only one he wasn’t angry with.

In spite of Sil´s pain, he and La still spent that night together too.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gelfling drainings would only be done every few days. After the first draining, the machine that had been used on the first Gelfling had broken off, since that had been the first time it was used, and being as it was a non tested prototype, it had not handled the thing too well. The Scientist had been constantly busy to get the repairs done so there could be more essence when the time called for it, plus the Emperor ordered it done forth-with.

Once the machine was finally repaired, more soldiers were unsuspectingly lured into the lab and drained of their essence too. It wasn’t until then that the castle Gelflings suspected anything. But it began to get odd, and odder that their kin were starting to go missing and no one knew where they were.

The Skeksis made up lies that they had left the castle, sent out on errands. But the missing ones were never to be seen again. This was something the Skeksis had all agreed on together to tell the other Gelfling around the castle; or they would say that certain ones had reached the end of their service day and had left for personal or unknown reasons.

Those days, the Chamberlain encouraged his lover to try some essence that he had saved for her. She was a bit reluctant to do it, but she did want to please him too. And for the effects she had heard it had on whoever would drink it, it seemed like something worth to try.

Sil had a vial in his hand for her to try. La took the vial from Sil’s good hand and plucked off the lid, then gave it a questioning look and stared back at her lover. He smiled, nodding with approval. She sighed, and put her head back as she rose the vial to her mouth and downed a drink.

Wow! It tasted amazing! La finished off the bottle of essence in a couple of gulps. She began to feel some effects going through her body immediately. A lot of her aches and pains began to disappear! She felt young again.

“This is amazing, Chamberlain. I had never thought I would feel this young again. I didn't imagine it could make all the pains go away, it's incredible.” she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I knew you would want to feel better. Even my hand feels better.” he replied to her.

They both shared more loving moments from the invigorating, dazzling effects.

La could even take the bandages off Sil’s hand later.  
…………….

The secret kept up for several weeks. More Gelfling from other tribes were brought in to serve as new soldiers and guards. An entire month had already passed since the time of that first draining.

Sil and La were still as close as ever, but Sil had begun to grow strange and was behaving quite unusually. His appetite had dwindled. He began to not feel well at all.

With the General being the Emperor’s current second in command, it actually seemed fine for the Chamberlain to not have to be pushed with as big responsibilities as he did before, but he still had things to do around the castle, like every other Skeksis.

Chamberlain had begun to feel overly tired and rather dizzy. He had more headaches, along with odd stomach problems. He, like all Skeksis, seemed to be always hungry, but at this time, his hunger seemed to take a back seat most of the time. He would eat with the others at the evening meal and go for the Crystal ceremony every morning, but after eating, he would feel off and nauseated.

This had begun to tick him off, enough to make him go to the Gourmand’s office, the kitchen.

“Gourmand, what do you keep putting on my food?!” Sil demanded angrily.

“Nothing, Chamberlain. I always plan the same food for everyone!. Also, it´s not me, but the Podlings who serve it to us.” Gourmand defended himself.

Being a smart and clever one like himself, Sil looked over at the Podlings, who were scrambling about, trying to do their chores and helping with the next meal.

“Were you trying to imply I´m trying to poison you or something?” Ayuk asked suspiciously.

“Would think not. But something strange is going on, somehow...” Sil looked suspiciously at the Podlings. He was watching their moves. 

He walked over to the Podlings and demanded their attention. “Podlings, you best not be putting anything bad on Skeksis’ food. There will be bad consequences for anyone found doing so.” Sil warned them.

The Podlings were scared and talked quickly in their native tongue. The Skeksis couldn’t understand them, but went about their business.

“You probably talked them out of it.” Ayuk said.

“If I did, will find out tonight, and other nights for sure.” Sil replied.

At that evening’s meal, Chamberlain was eyeing the Podlings as they brought his food to him. The others who had already gotten their dishes and bowls were already diving into them. La included. Nothing seemed to be bothering her as she ate. His belly was growling for dinner at the moment, but he was highly suspicious. However, after a few more gurgles, he couldn’t help himself and he too, dove into the food. It was some of his favorites.

La watched Sil from the corner of her eyes as he ate his dinner. He had already confessed to her privately that he hadn’t felt too well these past few days. He had become nauseated for some reason. He was having constant headaches. Due to that, he wasn’t having all the meals of the day either.

Chamberlain managed to eat all of his food, but it wasn’t until shortly after all the Skeksis disbanded from the table for the evening that he began to get nauseous again. He sat back down, holding his belly. He whimpered in discomfort.

“Chamberlain?” The Illustrator stated.

Sil looked up at his lover, whimpering again.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Not feel good. Belly hurts again.” he replied.

“Did you talk to the Gourmand?” she demanded with a worried stare.

“Yes. He says nothing. Unless Podlings doing something to my food.” Sil panted, in evident distress. “Need to lay down...”

“Let me help you.” La said, and fussily helped him to his feet. She helped him up some stairs on the way to his room. He was grateful for the help, but on the way there, he suddenly had a different urge.

“Stop!” He urged. They were close to a window, and he suddenly clamped his hands on his beak and ran for it. He leaned over the edge and La could hear some gagging sounds. She quickly went over to make sure he was okay, since he was trembling so badly that she feared he would maybe get unbalanced and fall out.

Sil spent some horribly long minutes losing his dinner through the window, but he kept on his feet, and wasn't in real danger of falling through it. Fortunately, after a while, it was over. Chamberlain was panting hard when he was done.

“Are you alright?” La asked, wide eyed.

“No! Lost all my dinner out window!” Sil snapped. “Something is going on!”

“Something is happening, but it’s not me, beloved Chamberlain. No need to snap at me, I´m trying to help you. Let’s get you to bed to rest it off.” La suggested.

“Hmm. Yes. Rest is good right now.” he agreed and calmed down. He went with her to his own room. Tonight would not be a good night for spending time together in a romantic way.

That day would only kick off more and more days like it for a long while.  
…………….

Chamberlain continued questioning the Gourmand from time to time, and then even talked with the Slave Master about his food and scraps, asking if anything had been added to them. They would always snap at him that they were doing nothing unusual to the food.

Eventually, they had had enough, and they told the Emperor and the Scientist about it.

When Sil joined the others in the throne room mid-afternoon, the Emperor noticed him. “Welcome, SkekSil.”

Sil had just lost his lunch again. He was panting hard.

“It has come to my attention that you are bothering SkekAyuk and SkekNa about the food they serve you.” the Emperor stated.

“He has been unwell.” SkekLa spoke up.

“Is this true, Chamberlain?” the Emperor asked.

Sil panted some more. “Yes. Not well. But don’t know what causes it.” A powerful jolt of nausea went through him. He whimpered, placing a hand on his belly.

“None of us have gotten sick from any of the food. Maybe the problem lies with you.” The General mocked him.

Sil bared his teeth at him. “I am well, just not like before.” He tried to defend himself.

“I saw SkekSil lose his dinner last night as I was passing through one of the hallways. He threw up out the window.” the Historian stated.

“Scientist, I demand that you examine the Chamberlain and find out what’s wrong.” the Emperor ordered.

“Yes, Emperor. Be glad to.” Tek bowed respectively. “Come along, SkekSil. We’ll get this over with.” He wanted to jump in right away.

Chamberlain had gotten along with the Scientist in a respectful way most of the time, unless the occasions when he was blackmailing him. He worried about Tek getting back at him by blackmailing him instead, at this given time.

“Go on, Chamberlain.” Emperor ordered.

“Yes, my Emperor.” Sil went a little hesitantly. He was a little nervous about what his exam might entail.

La was still worried about him. She tried to follow, but was held back by the Emperor´s stern voice. “Not you, Illustrator. I want that portrait of me finished by this evening.” the lead Skeksis said.

“Yes, my Lord.” she said, feeling bad that she couldn’t be there for her mate in his time of need.  
………….

The Scientist had a separate office for Skeksis patients in his lab area. He had Sil lay down on the table.

“You heard our Emperor, Chamberlain. Take off your front robes.” Tek demanded.

“Perhaps sickness will go away on its own. Hm?” said Sil, trying to dodge the situation.

“Do it. I will not ask again!” Tek said, annoyed at being forced to cope with this kind of thing.

Sil reluctantly took off his front robes. He laid them on the floor next to the table. He still kept the gown at the base of his body.

“Pull it up.” came the order.

Chamberlain was uncomfortable with this exam already, but it was to be carried out without question. He pulled his gown up to reveal his vulnerable underside.

The Scientist saw it didn’t look any different than anyone else´s.

It was when he placed his hands on Sil’s stomach that he recoiled. Tek began to press down.

Sil bared his teeth, wincing. Trying not to fight.

Tek pressed and pressed, but was finding nothing.

Sil finally had to call it. “Ow! Stop! Hurts too much!” He rubbed his aching belly.

“I didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. Probably just some sickness going on that you are unaware of.” Tek suggested. “I can give you herbs for it.”

“Good. Need now, and soon.” Sil groaned in pain. He was feeling nauseated again after all the squeezing.

“You can get up and put your robes back on. Unless you know of any unusual foods you might be eating?” Tek suggested.

“I eat no more than what you eat. I know of all the foods we eat. Nothing bad.” Sil said.

The Scientist went on to go get that anti-nausea medicine for him. Chamberlain redressed while waiting. It figured that even Tek couldn’t find anything wrong with him. All the Skeksis got sick sometimes. Maybe this was a passing thing. Maybe he was right.

Tek soon returned to give Sil the herbs and he gobbled them up immediately. “Now, go straight to bed, Chamberlain. Those herbs will make you sleepy near right away. My best soothing medicine.” he said.

“Yes. Rest is best for now.” Sil agreed. He dizzily made his way out of the lab.

Chamberlain went straight to his own room, where he got into bed and was asleep within seconds.

Tek went back to the throne room, where he was asked to report after his exam on Sil. “Did you find anything?” the Emperor asked.

“Nothing, Sire. Probably just one of those rare stomach issues. Not sure how he caught it. Might have just eaten some bad food no one else tried.” Tek explained.

“It better be all it is. The rest of you, better not be getting sick.” Emperor said to all present Skeksis. “If anyone does, then I’ll know for sure.”

The rest all stated they felt fine. Chamberlain was the only one with the problem.

“Better him than us.” the General mocked Sil, even though he wasn’t in the room at the moment.

La heard that and felt a rush of boiling anger toward him. How dare he say that! But she didn’t say anything, since she wouldn’t stand a chance against the General and his strength. She could only feel a silent grudge against Var, hoping the Scientist was right about her lover’s condition, and wished he would get over it soon.

As soon as she was able to, she went to check on her love. She found him in his room, sound asleep. That was good. He was getting a much needed rest. She hoped him sleeping it off might help him get rid of that ailment too. She went about her own duties for the night once she was sure Sil was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the coming days, Chamberlain’s condition didn’t appear to be improving. 

He was still up and around, but he would get sick first thing after getting up in the mornings and after he would eat anything. It happened several times a day. He often found himself running out of any room in the castle to a window and getting rid of all the food he would eat. He was lucky if he was keeping anything at all in his stomach.

Some of the Gelfling that were still serving the Skeksis did happen to see a few times what was happening with him. One day, one of the Gelfling guards came up to question him out of concern.

  
  


Sil had just tossed his dinner and the male Gelfling came up behind him. “Uh, Lord Chamberlain? I couldn’t help but notice what was happening just now. Are you alright?” he asked.

  
  


Sil turned around. “Nothing that concerns Gelfling. I’m fine.”

  
  


“That didn’t seem like fine to me. You should be seen by the one of you, the Scientist, to get it treated.” the soldier suggested. “Or one of the females might know what’s causing it.”

  
  


“I have seen the Scientist! Getting treated. Nothing! Go back to post, Gelfling. Now!” Sil snapped at him.

  
  


“I’m just concerned, my Lord. It’s been going on for days.”

  
  


“I order you to leave me alone! Go, now!” Sil began to step toward him angrily.

  
  


“Sorry!” The guard ran off to avoid getting in trouble.

  
  


Sil was angry that the Gelfling couldn’t mind his own business. But, even if he knew something, it was none of his business what was going on with him. Skeksis kept to themselves about their health from Gelflings.

  
  


The guard got to a good distance and stopped, noticing the sick Skeksis was not coming after him, at least he hoped not. But nothing happened further from that moment.

  
  


A female guard was passing through soon after, and the male Gelfling went up to her. “Hey, Spriton female? Wait!” the male called out.

  
  


“Yes?” she asked.

  
  


“I noticed that the Lord Chamberlain has been getting sick lately. I was deeply concerned for him and tried to talk to him. I said that maybe any female might know what’s going on with him. He’s been getting sick every time he eats and first thing in the mornings. Would you know what’s going on?” he explained. “He just brushed me off like it was nothing.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t have a clue. If he said to leave him alone, it might be best to do that. They can be rather strict.” the female said.

  
  


“I know, but if he’s sick, Lord SkekTek should be told.”

  
  


“Yes. If you’re that concerned...” she replied. “Just be careful.”

The Gelflings usually avoided the Skeksis gathering places unless they had something important to talk about with the Lords of the Crystal.

Chamberlain had gone down to talk to La. The other Skeksis were in the throne room when the male Gelfling came in to talk to them. “My Lords, I need to talk to you.” he began.

  
  


The Skeksis turned angrily to him. “Should we drain him, my Emperor?” the General whispered.

  
  


“No.” the Emperor said, then he replied, “Let him speak.”

  
  


“Thank you. My Lords, I have noticed that Lord Chamberlain is very sick. He said he’s being treated, but nothing is working. Is there something more that is going on with him? I’m just concerned.” the guard explained.

  
  


“He is being treated. This is none of your concern, Gelfling.” the Scientist warned him angrily.

  
  


“I just wanted you to make sure you knew about it. Thank you for hearing me out.” the guard said.

  
  


“Get back to your post, or there will be consequences for it!” the General ordered.

  
  


The guard did as requested. He didn’t get why his clan wasn’t more concerned.

After he left, the others turned to the Scientist. “Is there something else going on, Scientist?” the Emperor asked.

  
  


“I keep giving him my special herbs every day, several times a day, my Emperor. Nothing seems to be helping at all. I don’t know what’s going on with him.” Tek explained. “I’ve never seen this before.”

  
  


“Maybe it’s a condition that can’t be helped. The Chamberlain might be dying.” SkekZok advised.

“If he is, it’d be a good riddance!” the General scoffed.

  
  


“Enough, General. Scientist, you need to get to the bottom of the Chamberlain’s problem.” SkekSo ordered.

  
  


“Yes, Sire.” Tek replied.

……………

The Scientist wished he had more tools or the brains to figure out what was actually going on with the Chamberlain. Sil was seen as a not so important figure within the court right now, but it did concern the Emperor and the others should any of them catch what Sil had, since they didn’t know if it was contagious. He was hoping what was going on would never spread among the rest of the Skeksis.

  
  


If he had to take to keeping the Chamberlain quarantined for awhile, he would do it. It just wasn’t worth the others getting sick too. He talked privately to the Emperor about it.

  
  


“If you are sure that the sickness is something to worry about, do what you have to do to keep it from spreading to the rest of us, and keep an eye on SkekSil’s condition.” the Emperor ordered.

  
  


“Yes, my Emperor.” Tek replied with a bow.

…………….

Chamberlain had gone to bed again when the nausea came back. He wished it would end. He didn’t want to die, no Skeksis wanted that, but nothing was working to control the sickness.

  
  


He was about to drift off when the Scientist came into his room. “Lord Chamberlain, the Emperor has ordered for me to take you to my lab for a quarantine.”

  
  


Sil knew what that was. “For how long?”

  
  


“I don’t know. But this sickness you have might be contagious and you might infect other Skeksis if you keep just walking among them like nothing’s happening! Make haste. We can’t have you getting the others sick!” Tek got onto his case rather hurriedly. He made him get out of bed just as he was.

  
  


“Not dressed.” Sil said.

  
  


“Leave the robes. They will have to be destroyed anyway. SkekEkt can make you some new ones. There’s just too much going on with you right now, you can’t risk making the others sick.” Tek said.

Sil was only in his bedtime gown as they made their way to the lab. He felt rather embarrassed about his situation. He still had no idea what was going on. Neither did Tek.

  
  


Tek took Sil to a separate room with a bed and other supplies in it.

  
  


“This will be your bed chamber until further notice, SkekSil. Until I see signs that your health is improving, or you are getting worse.” Tek explained.

  
  


“What about Crystal energy every day?” Sil asked.

  
  


“The Emperor doesn’t want you anywhere near the others right now, until this passes. If it does at all.” Tek stated.

  
  


Chamberlain couldn’t believe this. “But I need the Crystal’s energy too.”

  
  


“I’ll give you essence as needed. And your food. You are not to leave this room.” Tek ordered. “Sorry, SkekSil. We just can’t take this chance.”

  
  


Sil was extremely angry at this order. It wasn’t fair. He crossed his arms. “I demand to see Emperor. Now!” he shouted.

  
  


“Fine! But stay here.” Tek demanded and left.

  
  


Chamberlain sat on the bed, waiting. It wasn’t too long before the Emperor returned, with the General in tow. He would make sure that Sil would stay if he tried to fight the order.

  
  


“Chamberlain.” The Emperor said grumpily.

  
  


Sil looked up from the bed. “My sire. Is it true I must be in here?” he asked cautiously.

  
  


“Yes, Chamberlain. Until further notice, you are to remain in this room. You are not to come out unless we have notice from the Scientist that you are not sick anymore. This is a grave risk we can’t take. Stay in here.” the Emperor ordered.

  
  


Sil hated to hear this, but he bowed. “Yes, my Emperor. I don’t know what is making me sick.”

  
  


“Just stay in there, or I will make sure that your misery is ended sooner!” the General warned sternly.

  
  


Sil growled back in response at the General. He really hated him.

  
  


“And he has permission to do so if he has to. So obey me, SkekSil.” SkekSo ordered.

  
  


“Yes, my Sire.” Sil replied.

  
  


There was a cage door on the inside of the entrance. Tek then pulled it closed. Why hadn’t he done it before now? It had slipped his mind.

  
  


Chamberlain had never had to be caged by his clan before. He felt like a prisoner.

  
  


“Can I see SkekLa?” he asked.

  
  


“No. You are not going to see any of the others for some time. Until we hear otherwise, Chamberlain. You are to report to skekTek only until this passes. Or if it doesn’t.” So said. “Now, follow me, General.”

The two of them left. Sil and Tek watched them go.

“You don’t need to lock door, Scientist.” Sil said.

  
  


“Too bad. It’s to make sure you don’t leave the room.” Tek replied. “Enjoy.” He left with a bit of mockery in his voice.

  
  


Chamberlain felt ashamed and humiliated. He couldn’t help it that his eyes filled with tears. He wouldn’t even be able to see his mate because of this sickness. He looked down at his stomach angrily. ‘ _What is wrong with you?!’_ He thought angrily. Sil was both scared and embarrassed by his condition, whatever it was.

  
  


He could only hope that his sickness would go away soon. Little did he know that he was only at the end of the 7th week mark.

………………

The Emperor informed the other Skeksis when they were all together in the throne room later, even La, that SkekSil would not be joining them for anything anymore, at least not too soon. Not until his sickness passed.

“Whatever is making him sick, we cannot take any chances that he might pass it to us.” the Emperor declared.

  
  


“Is he going to get better?” La asked.

  
  


“We don’t know. Only time will tell.” Tek replied. “This is for our own good. I’ll see to his needs daily.”

  
  


The others didn’t really care that much about Sil not joining them, but did care about their health and felt relieved to know he wasn’t going to pass his ailment to them. La was the only one who really did care. She wanted to see him, to make sure he was safe.

  
  


“No one but the Scientist is going anywhere near the Chamberlain until we hear otherwise.” the Emperor ordered. “Anyone who does will be punished! And punished severely.”

  
  


“Yes, Emperor.” The others bowed respectively. They knew better than to disobey their leader.

  
  


La could only wait to hear of any news about her love. She would risk anything, even sickness to see him, if she could. However, she knew the lab would be watched like a hawk from this point onward, until further notice.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scientist would bring Sil his food and things to read if it would help to ease his boredom. Sometimes they would talk and indulge into brainstorming a little, to make better ideas flow smoothly. They had worked together before, a little in matters of speaking.

But no matter how much they talked, Tek still got annoyed by Sil’s whimpers and the sound of his voice. He even caught him in mood swings. From sad to mad, way too easily. His hormones were out of whack at the time.

Chamberlain wanted nothing more than to get out of that boring room. He paced restlessly a lot of the time. He only ate when he was hungry, but would still get sick. He thought of his lover a lot. It was about the only thing keeping him going at this point.

When he was alone, he would try to listen for other voices in the hallway, to hear of any suspicious stories. To him, it didn’t matter if the voices belonged to Skeksis or Gelfling. He just liked to hear some interesting informational stories. He could always use these later in his favor as needed.

One night, La snuck away to go see him. She didn’t get too close to the room, only ventured as much as necessary for him to be able to hear her. She just wanted to talk to him.

“Chamberlain?” she called from a distance, low and yet loud enough for him to hear.

“Illustrator?” he replied back. He went to the cage door. “Are you out there?”

“Yes. I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I had to know if you were alright.” she stated.

“Chamberlain fine, but bored. Nothing to do in here. Listen all the time for any stories taking place in castle, but not much.” he explained.

“I understand. I could bring you news of what’s going on if you like?” La said.

“Please. Need to hear your voice.” Sil replied.

“The others do wonder if what you have is catching.” she said.

“Don’t know. Hard say. Still get sick after eating. Still not know why.” Sil explained.

“I hope you beat this illness, my mate.” La said.

“Me too. Not stand thought of not seeing you anymore.” Sil replied.

“I could bring you late night food and news, if you feel hungry.” La suggested.

“Not need food so much. Just bring it up again. Belly just upset all the time.” he said sadly.

“I’ll be close if you feel you need me.” she replied. “I have to go now, so I don’t get caught...”

“Yes. Not get caught, SkekLa.” Sil warned. “Scientist keeps lab watched a lot.”

“I´ll try to return tomorrow.” La said and left.  
  
Sil hated to hear her go, they hadn’t even had a chance to snuggle. He wanted that again, with her. But he couldn’t.  
……………  
  
Weeks went by, and Chamberlain still wasn’t better.  
  
The Scientist provided most of his needs. Water, food, a bucket to throw up in, and some essence at times. The essence did help him gain some strength, but he still couldn’t keep his food down.  
  
La did what she could to bring him extra food in the evening, as well as stories to entertain him and just talk. It was brief, but they were just glad to be able to have at least voice contact with each other.  
  
The herbs Tek gave to Sil did curb some of the nausea, but not most of it.  
……………  
  
The General was prouder than ever of his position as the second in command ever since he had replaced the Chamberlain. He was often too stubborn to listen to reason. But the Emperor loved how he got things done more forcefully than Sil ever had.

And more and more Gelfling were being drained in secret. More and more were called to the castle to do services, which were to replace old soldiers mostly. New soldiers took their places, but sooner or later, they would all be drained.

All of Sil’s old clothing had been destroyed. Ekt knew he would have to replace them once Sil got well again, but the illness just wasn’t going away. Sil was still only wearing his sleepwear gown.

It had been well over seven weeks now since the ‘illness’ began. Tek would check Sil’s condition every day when he had to take the throw up bucket out and clean it, if hesitantly. It was normal for them all to gag on food at dinnertime, but this was long after dinner was over. And first thing in the mornings too, before eating.  
  
Chamberlain wanted out of this boring patient room. He felt like a prisoner. He was glad for La’s secret visits in the evenings, and just hoped she wouldn’t be caught. Also, even from the distance they were just talking, he hoped she wouldn’t catch his illness too.  
  
One night, La came to the front of his door to see him.

“Chamberlain.” she got his attention.

“La, you shouldn’t be this near me! Not want you sick too.” Sil stated in fear.

“If you are to be caged while waiting for death, I just couldn’t stay away anymore. I shall get it if I must. But I’m not happy being away from you anymore.” La explained.

“This is big risk, but for me. Thank you.” Sil said happily. They both shared a loving nuzzle. It had been too long since their last loving touch. But when there were footsteps coming, and La knew she had to leave.

She knew that she would be watching herself for signs of illness. Was her mate’s condition really contagious? She hoped not. But what was life worth living if you didn’t have someone to love?  
……………..  
  
Many more weeks went by, and something finally began to give.  
  
Sil still got sick after eating, but he was beginning to gain his appetite back, especially with cravings. He had lost quite a bit of weight over the past nine weeks. He was now twelve weeks along. He still had no idea what had been causing his illness.  
  
Over that time, La had never gotten sick herself. She counted herself lucky.  
  
The bucket began to look emptier every day, with Sil not vomiting hardly at all. That was a good thing.  
  
A week later, when there came a time when there was no vomit in the bucket, it made Tek suspicious. He examined Sil again, in spite of his patient´s reluctance. Sil hated the constant stomach exams, and as always, there was nothing found.  
  
“When do I get out of here if I’m no longer sick?” Chamberlain asked.

“I don’t know if you are truly well yet. A few more days to be sure, Chamberlain.” Tek replied.

“I want out now!” Sil exclaimed.

“I know. It’s still for your own good.” Tek said and left, locking him in again.  
  
Sil growled in annoyance, letting out a scream of anger. He slammed one of his arms on the bed in despair. He sat down on the bed furiously. He desperately wanted out.  
  
Most of the other Skeksis had thought that the Chamberlain was dying, and yet, he wasn’t dead yet. In fact, Tek noticed his health seemed to be getting better.  
  
“So, how does the Chamberlain’s health seem today?” the Emperor asked the Scientist when he entered the throne room.

“I haven’t seen any vomit in the bucket today, Sire, but it doesn’t mean that he’s still not sick yet. He needs to be locked up at least a few more days to be sure.” Tek advised.  
  
La really wanted to say it, “Why not let him out now?” She wanted to interact with him again more fully.  
  
“Fine, a few more days, SkekTek, but after three more days, let him out.” the Emperor ordered.  
  
“Yes, Sire.” Tek replied.  
…………….  
  
La snuck away from the others and went to tell her mate. “The Emperor ordered just three further days, and you should be able to come out.”

“Thank you, SkekLa. I can’t wait to get out of here. So boring. Nothing to do in here.” Sil declared.

“I know. I know you slept a lot out of boredom and to get better.”

“Illness not bother me anymore, so much.” Sil said. “Feel a lot better.”

“What do you think it was?” she asked.

“Don’t know. Perhaps never know. Some illness that not want to leave me alone. Scientist never find anything.” Sil stated.

“Just three more days.” she said.

“Three days.” he repeated. They snuck a nuzzle before she left. Tek came in soon after she left, to tell him the same thing. He couldn’t wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next three days, Sil continued to keep his food down again, and his energy was doubling. He wanted out so badly. There was no more vomit in the bucket, at least.

“Let me out! Now!” Sil ordered impatiently.

“Soon, SkekSil. Soon.” Tek declared. He actually liked him being caged, after all the blackmail he had done to him.

With the order that the Chamberlain was to be set free soon, the Ornamentalist had already started working on his new robes to replace the old ones that had been destroyed to make sure there was no deadly virus on them.

Finally, on the third day, Sil could hear the key dangling and he was waiting impatiently for the door to be unlocked. Tek put the key in the lock and without a second thought, Sil charged the door furiously and pushed his way out.  
  
For the first time in ten to eleven weeks, he had his freedom again! “I’m not going back in there!” he exclaimed.

“I can understand.” Tek said.

“No, you don’t. You not caged for so long.” Sil retorted angrily.

“No, but I was in charge of you for so long. Get out of my lab, SkekSil.” Tek ordered. He was actually happy to finally have the Chamberlain out of his sight.  
  
Sil was happy to oblige on that. He wasn’t going back to the lab anytime too soon, hopefully. He just wanted to stay away from it for the time being, but would only go back when he had to. He had just become too desperate to get out of that tiny, claustrophobic room.  
  
He ran around the castle with much vigor, just happy to be out and moving again. He found the Illustrator and she eagerly joined him on a walk around the castle, so to finally share a little moment with the Chamberlain and give her hand a break too.  
  
“How does it feel to be free again, Sil?” she asked with a smile.

“It feels so good to not be locked up.” he replied. “Couldn't wait any longer to get out of there! And to see you… we should go to our private spot tonight.”

“I really missed you, Sil… sounds like a good plan to me.” she agreed.  
  
The Emperor greeted them when they went back to the throne room. “So, am I to understand you are fully well again, Chamberlain?” he asked.

“Yes. Fully well again, Emperor.” Sil replied with a bow of respect. “Ready to work again.”

“SkekEkt has your new robes ready.” SkekZok stated.

“Good. Ready to have them.” Sil said. He happily left to go get them, with his mate following behind.  
…………..

Sil was trying on his new robes now, and he found them satisfactory enough. They looked very similar to his old ones. The Ornamentalist had a talent for making the most beautiful clothes and such. He and La left Ekt’s room after he had them on comfortably.

The two of them went down to a private sector of the castle that wasn’t visited so much anymore except by them. Sil had missed this place. There were times when he and La had come down here, or stayed in her room together, so many weeks ago.

Despite how pleased Sil was with his new robes, he and La couldn’t wait to start making up for lost time. They made love again down there in the tunnels, for the first time in so long.

When they were done and took a moment to just rest, lying together, La had one of her hands on his belly, ever curious. Sil didn’t mind it, being her. “Wish we could have known what was wrong...” she said.

“Agree.” he replied.  
…………….

After his release and being with La again, Chamberlain seemed to have so much energy now, more than he knew what to do with. All the Skeksis felt that way after drinking essence, but he hadn’t had it for a little while. This was something else entirely.

Sil just felt so happy and energized. He felt more youthful for some reason. He had a newfound appetite for food too. He began eating almost anything in sight. He was past the most critical part of what was going on with him. His body was desperately trying to gain back the nutrition that it had not been able to keep down for so long before.

Most of the others were suspicious why the Chamberlain was acting differently than he usually did.

He was also a little more playful too. He couldn’t help himself when he did play a few harmless pranks on some of the others. They got mad at him, but he didn’t care. He was just having some fun after having been locked up for so long.

La was not one of his victims of course. She laughed at his antics when he told her about them. She wouldn’t tell any of the others what would be coming their way. To her, he just seemed… happier. 

Sil made sure to never prank the Emperor though. He knew better than that.

But the Skeksis leader was indeed noticing something different about his former counselor. He had never been that energetic. Sure, he had always had his own sense of humor, but this seemed like something more.

One day, he had to incur why. “Chamberlain, I have noticed something different about your energy lately. Something you need to tell me?” he asked.

“Nothing bad, my Emperor.” Sil lowered himself in submission. “I just have much energy after being able to get free from that caged room. Have to move around. Gain appetite back. Much energy lost from before when sick.”

“I see. As long as you are not stealing essence.”

“No, of course not, my sire.” Sil replied.

“Begone with you then.” So ordered. Sil bowed and went on his way.  
  
SkekSo was suspicious of what had overcome the Chamberlain though.  
  
On the plus side, Sil’s skin had taken on a shiny new sheen and was softer. His breasts were starting to feel weird too, like tingly, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to have anything ruin his newfound freedom.  
  
When the Illustrator was with him, she noticed something different as well: she knew his scent really well, and lately, it seemed to have changed. It smelt... sweeter. It even seemed to entice her to want to spend even more time with her love, and they did, every chance they got.


	7. Chapter 7

As more and more Gelfling seemed to be disappearing, and no one could tell the others where they were going, there was one Gelfling who was determined to find out why they were disappearing and where they had gone to.

This one, named Rian, was keeping an eye on the other Gelfling soldiers. When the Skeksis came to ask for some other soldiers’ help, it made him suspicious. He dared to follow the Lords to see what they were doing. He kept to a higher floor, and watched from a safe distance.

One of the soldiers was Rian´s girlfriend, Mira. He spied through a hole in the floor of the laboratory.

Mira, along with some other Gelfling soldiers, were forced into some chairs in the lab. The Crystal was pulled downward and a blinding, bright power electrified it, bringing it to life. It sputtered energy and sparks, and then, needles were jammed into Mira’s shoulders, along with the others as well. A blue liquid began to collect in the tubes.

“Ah, the essence.” the Scientist beamed proudly.

“No! Mira!” Rian was shocked and sad that this was happening to his love. He had muttered her name quietly.

“Help, my Lords!” Mira cried out. Then, she was gone, the tubes dropping to the ground as if there had been nothing there to begin with.

Rian couldn’t believe this. She was gone! And so were the others.

Only the Emperor was in here for this draining. He wanted that essence so badly! SkekSo eagerly drank some of it.

Rian couldn’t help but cry for Mira. He had loved her so much. One of his tears slipped off his face and fell down, plopping right onto Tek’s face.

“Gelfling!” Tek screamed in terror, understanding that the one above had witnessed everything.

“We can’t let him get away. After him!” the Emperor ordered.

The two of them flew out of the lab and tried to find Rian.

Rian was fast enough to evade them and bumped into Gurjin, then the two of them ran. He explained to his friend what he had seen, although, at first, he didn’t believe him. Rian pulled him along, there was no time to argue.

“We have to get out of here, Gurjin. The Skeksis drained Mira’s essence and drank it. We have to warn other Gelfling of this plight, so they don’t do this to anymore Gelfling. We have to tell as many as we can.” Rian explained.

“How do you know this is a threat to us?” Gurjin asked.

“Because I saw it. Dreamfast with me.” Rian said after they had arrived at a safe spot.

The two Gelflings dreamfasted together, and Gurjin saw the truth for himself. He knew Rian was right. He agreed to help him.

The Emperor and Scientist went back to the throne room to warn the other Skeksis that there was a Gelfling on the loose that had seen what they had done to one of his kind, and that everyone should be on the lookout for him. They had tried to find him, but couldn’t.

“Do you know which one it was?” the General asked.

“No. A young one.” Tek said. “With long, dark hair. One known to get into trouble.”

“Sounds like the captain’s son, Rian.” the General replied.

“Make sure he doesn’t escape. Seal off the exits.” the Emperor ordered.

Other Gelflings were to seal off all other exits, and the Skeksis were to keep an eye out for him too.

Chamberlain couldn’t help but feel like he wanted some of that essence too. His energy felt like it was going down again. He would plan to go get some of that essence later on, when he would be sure Tek was out of the lab. He knew he could convince many of his fellow Skeksis with his words to escape confrontations. He wasn’t much of a fighter.

La hated to have to keep an eye out for the Gelfling that was causing trouble, but she was a Skeksis like all the rest and she received equal orders. If the word reached even her Gelfling servants, they would likely turn against her too. She didn’t want to think of harming her own servants, but if they did, she would not hesitate to defend herself.

The other Skeksis split up and warned other Gelfling soldiers to be on the lookout for Rian. They would take their jobs seriously.

Rian and Gurjin were treading carefully around the castle. They had to get out and warn the entire Gelfling race of what the Skeksis were doing to Gelfling who came to serve them in the castle.

At one point, the Chamberlain went to the Scientist’s lab to see if there was anything Tek was coming up with for a plan on draining the one that had stolen the essence, or to see if there was anymore he could have for himself.

Sil found a spare vial in a cabinet and grew determined to have it. Tek had instilled a locksnake on it. It hissed back at him. He gasped in surprise. “Sneaky locksnake!” he stated. Then he picked up a pendant from one of the pockets in his robes and waved it back and forth to hypnotize it into getting sleepy enough that it was distracted, and he was able to grab it in his hand.

He lifted the tightly grasped snake high in the air, then began to eat it, live and all. He was hungry all the time, more than usual. The locksnake would give him some needed protein. Then, he was able to get into the cabinet without trouble. He grabbed a vial that happened to be Mira’s.

“Just a taste.” he said lowly. He was about to have a sip when Tek’s voice interrupted him.

“Chamberlain!” Sil gasped and turned around, putting his other hand on top of the vial.

“Explain this nefarious intrusion.” Tek demanded.

“I came looking for you.” Sil said.

“Is that correct?”

“Yes. The Emperor sent me to know if there were any updates with missing Gelfling and more essence.” Sil explained.

“There will be more soon. And no, not that I’ve seen from the troublesome creatures.” Tek replied. Then, he heard a creak from his cabinet. He looked down and he saw the vial in Sil’s hands.

“Thief!” he exclaimed.

“Who is thief?” Sil asked.

“You are! Explain yourself, SkekSil!” Tek grabbed one of his hands, bringing up the exposed vial. “I was saving that for further study.”

“NO! I need some! Need energy! Feel so drained!” Sil yelled back.

“If you steal from me, you don’t deserve it! You’ve had more energy lately than all the rest of us combined. What could be draining your energy? You’ll only get essence when you earn my trust back!” Tek declared.

“NO! I need it now!” Sil refused. He tried to wrestle his hand away from Tek’s grasp.

“You will give it back now, or I will see to it that you are punished!” Tek warned him.

“NO!”

Then, two Gelfling ran by. It was Rian and Gurjin.

“Traitor Gelflings!” Sil stated.

“We must get them!” Tek got the vial back from Sil this time and their feud was forgotten for the moment. Tek put the vial down in a hurry and ran after the two running Gelfling.“We must get the Gelfling!”  
  
Some other Gelfling had been chasing them and stopped when they saw their lords come running out of the lab and taking over. Sil and Tek split up.

“I think we lost them!” Rian stated, but Tek appeared right around a corner.

“Gotcha!” he yelled. He had a knife in his hand.

Rian and Gurjin began backing up. They didn’t know that Sil was sneaking up behind them. Something he was good at. Sil grabbed onto Gurjin.

“Agh! Rian!” Gurjin screamed in terror.

“We need that vial, Gelfling! Give it back, please? Please!” Sil pleaded desperately.

“Rian, get out of here!” Gurjin urged. “You have to tell them!”

Then, afternoon´s sunlight came through the window like a blinding beam. Gurjin took that moment to use his knife. “Go, now!” He stabbed Sil in the right leg, making the Skeksis cry out in pain, but he didn´t manage to have him release his hold.

Rian took that moment to run. “Blasted sneak!” Tek tried to get a hold of him before he could get away, but Rian escaped. He even got past Sil, who had managed to grab a piece of his clothing on his talons and tear it off as he ran past them both.

Rian ran to and jumped out the window. He yelled in fear as he fell downward and landed in the water. He began to swim to safety. He wished he could have wings like the female Gelflings.  
  
Chamberlain was limping as he and the Scientist went to the window to see where Rian had ended up. They looked down and saw the escaped Gelfling in the water. He couldn’t stay underwater forever. He had to come up to breathe sometime.

“You’ll never catch Rian now!” Gurjin was sure.

“We shall see.” Sil said.

The two of them went back to the lab where Chamberlain put Gurjin in chains to make sure he wouldn’t get away and would be held for interrogation later on. After that, Sil had to have a look at his right leg.

He went over to a chair and pulled his robes up. He had blood trickling on his calf and dripping down to his ankle.

“Let that be a lesson to you, SkekSil, for stealing from me.” the Scientist stated.

“Are you going to treat this or not?” Sil growled angrily.

“I wonder why I should.” Tek exclaimed as he got some medicine, thread, and a needle. He cleaned the small wound. It was deep. Sil whimpered in pain while Tek stitched it up.  
  
Chamberlain knew he would have to take it easy on that leg for a bit, to not tear out the stitches.

The Scientist put the stuff away and he went to tell the other Skeksis about what had happened. He would make sure the Chamberlain paid for trying to steal from him and then letting the Gelfling get away.

Sil’s leg was still in a lot of pain. He sat there for many minutes, trying to catch his breath from the stinging pain from the wound. He looked at the injury. Tek had sewn it up nicely despite how angry he had been with him.  
  
At the same time, Sil knew what Tek was off to do. He had to catch up to tell his own version of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

“The Gelfling we were all searching for escaped us. It was all the Chamberlain’s fault.” the Scientist exclaimed. 

“Why am I not surprised.” the Collector remarked. 

“We must make an example of the bloody example of these treacherous Gelfling.” the Ritual Master stated. 

“And of the Chamberlain.” the General added. 

The Illustrator had been listening. She didn’t want to think that her mate was responsible for what happened. 

Chamberlain was catching up to the chaos erupting in the throne room now. He was panting as he limped into the room. La noticed him walking different and his breathing heavier. Was something wrong, other than what Tek had described happened? 

“Welcome, SkekSil. Calamity has fallen. Rian has escaped, with proof of our dark deeds. The Scientist has blamed the situation on your head.” the Emperor explained. 

Sil knew he was on the spot in trouble. He had to think of something quick. He was already injured. 

“Mm. Scientist speaks true. Chamberlain is to blame.” he replied. 

The others erupted in snarls and growls. “I knew it! I knew it!” the Gourmand exclaimed. 

“He must be punished!” the Ritual Master exclaimed. 

“I deserve to be punished. Flog me. Scold me. I am riddled with shame. Such shame.” Sil proclaimed. 

La hated to see what the punishment would come to be for him. 

“If only I had gotten in lab sooner.” Sil added on to his story, which was a lie. Tek quickly turned to him. “Filthy Gelfling stole vial.” 

“Liar!” Tek exclaimed angrily at him. “It was you who took the vial from my cabinet!” 

“I tried to protect vial, but Scientist attacked me… knocked it from my grasp. Then Gelfling snatched it up and took off with it.” Sil’s lie went on further. 

“Is this true, Scientist?” the Emperor asked. 

Tek muttered for a moment. “Technically.” 

“I tried to stop them. Caught the slimy Drenchen Gelfling. He stabbed me. Oh! The pain! But I held on, put him in chains. Unlike Scientist...” Sil finished. “Who let Rian escape with the essence.” 

“Huh?” Tek scoffed. He knew Sil’s story was not entirely true at all, but he knew the Emperor believed a lot of Sil’s lie stories. 

La knew why Sil was limping now. He had obviously been stabbed in the leg. She would plan to take a look at it later. 

“The vial was clearly the Scientist’s responsibility.” the Emperor declared. 

Others gaped and gasped. 

“But, Emperor...” Tek tried to clear up the explanation, but his leader cut him off. 

“He must be punished!” 

“Oh, dangle the tail!” Gourmand stated. 

“Strap him to the needler!” General suggested. Others suggested things too. 

“Enough! His errors need a more permanent discipline.” the Emperor proclaimed. 

“You speak truth, Emperor, but Scientist is still Skeksis, yes?” Sil spoke again. The others turned to him to see what he had to say or offer. “Perhaps Scientist would benefit seeing… Peeper Beetle.” Sil suggested. 

Tek gasped, along with the others, but the others laughed. 

“An excellent suggestion.” SkekSo declared. 

“My most adored of the Five Ocular Castigation.” Zok said. 

“It has been many a trine since any saw the Peeper Beetle!” Lach declared. 

La knew what the Peeper Beetle did, and it was scary to think about. Others laughed at what was about to happen. 

“Please, Emperor, not that! I beseech you!” Tek screamed in terror. He began to whimper for what was to happen to him soon. 

The Emperor stomped his scepter, making it clear the punishment stood. “Prepare the Scientist.” he ordered. 

Zok came over to him and backed Tek off. “Please, no!” Tek cried out. 

The others would have to prepare themselves as well. They all had to witness and be part of the ritual.  
………….

Later, Tek’s hands were put in cuffs to keep him from being able to defend himself. His punishment would about to begin. A head cage was being put over his head. It would be where the beetle would be released. 

The cage tightened over his head, but didn’t squash his head or anything. 

“Please, have mercy!” Tek whined. He hoped they would reconsider this. 

Sil and So aligned behind him and the others lined up too. They all had a scepter staff in their hands. Zok went to fetch the beetle. He began to walk slowly down the line with the jar in his hands with the squirming bug inside. 

“When we fail ourselves...” Zok said. 

“We must be punished.” The others replied and stomped their staffs. 

“When we fail each other...” 

“We must be punished.” Staffs stomped. 

“When we fail our Emperor...” 

“We must be punished.” Staffs stomped. 

The Scientist was crying out for mercy several times. He was terrified of what the beetle would do. 

The jar was opened as the jar was pushed into the cage top. The bug was released. The others looked on. Some laughed, including the Emperor. Sil and La were silent. Sil watched with interest though. 

Tek saw the bug nearing his right eye. That’s what the beetle liked: eyes. 

“It will all be over soon.” Zok declared. 

La decided to look away. The others had to watch to see the final result. 

Tek was whimpering in fear. He tried to protect his eye by closing it, but the bug pried his lids open and ate it. He would now be blind on that side. Some blood pelted his face. 

The cage was finally removed after and the bug was taken off before it could take the other eye. Zok took the Scientist away for the treatment. 

“It is done.” the Emperor declared. 

La finally turned around again. She saw where Sil was. She went up next to him. “He will probably be more than mad at you for suggesting that punishment.” she said. 

“Know he will, but he needed to be punished.” Sil told her. “Think I got enough punishment from being stabbed as it was.” 

“How bad is it?” she asked. 

“It was deep. Scientist did sew it up before he told what happened with Gelflings.” Sil replied. 

“Can I take a look at it?” she asked. 

They went to a private room where La did take a look at the stitched wound. The stitches were good. Anything they would be doing together would mean not pulling at those stitches.   
…………….

Zok treated Tek in a special room. Tek would later replace his eye with something else. 

After treatment and recovery, Tek began to assemble a substitute eye. It would be like a microscope. He would study his own innard eye with it. But, he was really mad at the others for doing that to him in the first place. It should have been the Chamberlain getting that punishment instead of him! 

The Scientist didn’t want anymore help from the Chamberlain in his scheme of things. He had thought they were allies, and Sil had betrayed his trust; what trust they did have.   
………………

A couple days later, Chamberlain had wanted to make it up to the Scientist about his eye punishment. He went and talked to some Sifan Gelflings about getting a gift, and he talked them into giving him a pair of Gruenacks. Sil did the unthinkable and sewed their mouths shut to keep them from revealing their secrets. 

Tek was back in the lab, and he had finished making himself a new false and telescopic eye that also glowed a bright white. It was wired into his eye socket and head. He was still very ticked at his clan mates, but most of all, the Chamberlain for framing him. 

He was back to making upgrades on his machine that extracted Gelfling essence. “Treacherous, perfidious Skeksis!” he snarled angrily. “Soon… soon they will all see.” 

Sil had the Gruenacks following him into the lab. He was going to see how Tek was first before providing him the Gruenacks. He had heard what Tek had said. 

“How is friend SkekTek? Good? Mm?” Sil asked. 

The Scientist stopped what he was doing. 

“The Emperor is displeased that machine is not yet fixed. I urge patience. Explain loss of eye slows you.” Sil stated. 

The Scientist snarled as he turned around. Sil gasped. “My eye is better than ever! And I require no further assistance from you, SkekSil!” 

Chamberlain was surprised for a moment and studied the new eye closer, clearly fascinated. “But, if it wasn’t for me, Emperor would have taken more than eye. I want your machine to succeed. I want what is best for all Skeksis. You must see that, yes?” he explained. 

“I don’t have time for your gormless distractions, you slippery-” Tek started to say, but then he noticed something behind Sil. “Huh? What are those?” he asked. 

“Gruenacks. These are gifts.” Sil stated. 

“I thought we had eradicated them.” Tek said. 

“These are survivors found by Sifan mariners. They are mechanically minded and surprisingly strong.” Sil explained. 

The two Grunacks whimpered from the stitches across their mouths. Tek noticed. “You’ve sewn their mouths shut?” he asked. 

“Mmm. Perfect for keeping secrets, yes.” Sil replied. Tek stood back up. “So, we are friends? All is forgiven?” he asked. 

“It’s a start.” Tek replied. 

“Mm. I must be on my way out.” Sil said and left the lab. 

The Scientist looked down at his ‘gifts.’ “You two had better follow my orders if you want to live.” he warned them. 

The Gruenacks had also been promised freedom from the Chamberlain soon if they did service for the Skeksis well.


	9. Chapter 9

Rian was still a threat to the Skeksis, in what he would be spreading out there about them. That the Skeksis were draining Gelfling for their essence, and he had Mira’s as proof. He had to warn the All-Maudra, the top queen Gelfling, and the one in charge of his people, the Stonewood Gelfling clan. 

Chamberlain told the other Gelfling in the castle that Rian’s mind was infected. They had to protect themselves, even if it meant turning other Gelfling against Rian. 

Rian’s own father, Ordon, reported back and was allowed to go after his son. 

“We need results soon, Chamberlain.” the Emperor stated. 

“I know.” 

“You can’t guarantee results, you weakling!” the General mocked him. 

“Like you can, Spithead!” Sil retorted. 

“You question my bravery?!” General yelled. 

The two of them squared off. 

“There’s going to be a fight!” Lach laughed. 

“Maybe it was you who needed to have that punishment instead of the Scientist!” General snarled. 

“No! You are reckless! Lead us into war because you are too thick-headed to use brain!” Sil exclaimed as furiously as he could. He knew he had to be just as fierce as other Skeksis did to make it in this clan. 

“I welcome war!” the General retorted. 

“Enough!” the Emperor shouted. 

“Enough?” Sil asked. 

“Enough! I need results now, Chamberlain. We rot while you chatter.” So said. 

“But Sire, I just need more time.” 

“More time, more words. Nothing! You talk too much.” So said angrily. “General, bring this situation to a swift end.”

“Yes, sire.” General bowed. 

Sil couldn’t believe this. This had barely gotten out more than a day ago. He just needed the time. He knew he would have to settle matters himself. He went up to a high tower and summoned a Skeksis who was rarely ever called back, and preferred to be out of the castle. Mal the Hunter. 

The others figured out Sil’s plan. They knew he would be desperate to prove himself to the Emperor and them once again. 

The Hunter wondered why he was called back and who had summoned him. He would find out. He met the Chamberlain in the Crystal chamber later on. 

Sil was passing through the same chamber when he was surprised. “Chamberlain!” 

“Hunter.” Sil replied. 

“What is my prey?” 

“A Stonewood warrior.” 

“Gelfling?” Mal asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You insult me.” Mal said and tried to storm out, thinking it wasn’t worth it and he had been called back for nothing. 

“Wait! A Gelfling that can escape Skeksis wrath is quite the prey. He spreads dangerous slander about us out there. You must get him back.” Sil said. 

The Hunter thought about it for a moment before he talked to Sil some more. Sil also gave him the piece of clothing he had got from Rian earlier. He smelled it and would be on to find his prey. 

Sil knew he had to go after him to make sure he didn’t kill Rian when he caught up with him. But getting the Hunter to back off from a kill was not easy. The Hunter was dangerous and that was why he lived outside the castle. 

Sil went down to the transport area to prepare a carriage so he would go out and get Rian back himself. If they wanted results, he would get them results. 

Three insect-like creatures called Armaligs came out and made themselves get into the transport parts of the carriage and turned themselves into balls, making them like tires. It was for faster transport rather than walking. 

Chamberlain ordered that all Gelfling soldiers stay behind this time. No one was to accompany him. 

La stayed behind, but she watched her love leave. She wanted to go, but she wasn’t allowed to. The Emperor wanted her back to doing what she did best, doing paperwork and portraits. 

Later, the others had a good meal without Chamberlain there.   
……………..

Out in the countryside, Rian was trying everything he could to make other Gelflings believe him about what the Skeksis had done. They all dreamfasted with him and it was hard to believe that the lords of the Crystal had done such things to their kin, as they had had worked and lived with them for centuries, and everything had been fine before. But why was it going all wrong just now? 

There was a Darkening out there and it was spreading. 

Aughra, the mother and ambassador to Thra, had woken up and was going around talking to Gelfling. She was trying to find out what was going on. She had been asleep for so long, but her mind had been out in the cosmos, exploring other planets and such for a long time. She was trying to find out what was wrong with her world. 

She even went to the Skeksis castle to find out what they knew about what was going on. But the talking didn’t end well. The Emperor banished her from the castle. The Skeksis she saw were not the ones she had known from before and she had entrusted them to take care of the Crystal of Truth while she had been gone. 

She also met up with the urVa the Archer, who was the Hunter’s counterpart. Aughra had to find the Song of Thra to be able to understand what was happening around her. She also began to hear the tale of the Skeksis draining Gelfling. Right now, it was a big guess it was real.


	10. Chapter 10

SkekMal the Hunter was hot on Rian’s trail. He would find that Gelfling and collect his trophy before he would plan to eat him. He would make his strength his own. He tracked him all the way to the Stonewood Swamp area. 

Rian had a difficult time getting other Gelfling to believe him that the Skeksis were a threat to all Gelflings. He had even tried to warn his father and his clan’s Maudra. But they had thought he was ill in the mind, as the Skeksis had told them. Rian defended his opinion and had to get away from them, even his own father. 

Chamberlain’s carriage arrived there soon after. He kept his distance, but he was confident he would find the Hunter. He had to keep the Hunter from killing Rian right away. And he was risking his own life too just dealing with the Hunter. 

All the Skeksis had a good sense of smell, even though the Hunter’s might have been more advanced since he lived out in the wilds of nature most of the time. He was rarely ever called back to the castle due to his wild behavior. At the moment, Chamberlain was also using his to track the Hunter down. 

Sil was glad that his stomach problems were a thing of the past, but he had had no idea what had caused it then. And he had no idea of what he still had yet to find out.   
…………….

The Hunter later caught up with Rian. His father had sacrificed himself to save his son and he showed his father the truth before, but it was too late for Ordon. Mal captured Rian and tied him up upside down while he had been unconscious. His hands were tied behind his back. 

The young Gelfling was terrified and the Hunter was threatening to kill him and take his tongue. That was when the Chamberlain caught up with them. 

“No! I need Gelfling alive! Must bring before Emperor.” Sil interjected. 

“I will have my trophy. I will have this Gelfling’s tongue!” Mal snarled. 

“No!” Rian cried out in terror. 

“No!” Sil shouted. He ran quickly from behind Mal and came in front of him to stop him. “Must take him back to castle. After Emperor sees my triumph. After General is humiliated. I get my seat back.” He tried to explain. 

“Pathetic!” The Hunter declared. Sil gasped. “You hunt a chair!” 

“No. I hunt power. My trophy. You have yours, I have mine.” Sil said. 

“I will honor your hunt. Take your trophy… but if you deny me.” Mal threatened Sil with his sword. 

Sil knew he meant it. “Yes! Yes! Hunter will never stop until hunt is done.” 

The Hunter then stormed off angrily that he had been denied his trophy this time. Chamberlain was just glad that he had honored the hunt. Now for his main prize. He went up to Rian and began searching Rian’s clothes for the essence he had escaped with. 

“No, Mira!” Rian screamed. 

Sil was really wired up and knew he was intimidating the Gelfling. He sought some revenge against Rian too for the escape and what his friend had done to him when Gurjin had stabbed him in the leg. He drank Mira’s essence, and he instantly felt some rejuvenation. His leg injury healed immediately! He couldn’t have been more smugly proud of himself. 

Rian’s screams carried loud into the forest. 

Chamberlain then got him down and untied his hands, but retied them in front of him. He dragged Rian back to his carriage to head back to the castle. If the Emperor wanted results, he would get it. He had it now.   
…………….

The Ritual Master and General were up in the Gelfling capital of Ha’rar at this time. They were wanting seven volunteers to come with them to stand up and fight with them as their lords, and eventually, being brought in for their essence too.   
……………..

Rian struggled in the ropes. Sil saw he was. 

“Struggle is pointless, but Gelfling is welcome to try if it helps pass time.” Sil said. 

“Don’t play with your food, coward. Just kill me now.” Rian exclaimed, making Sil back off a bit from him. 

“Kill? Not kill. Dead Rian is no good to Chamberlain. No good to Skeksis. Need Rian alive.” Sil replied.

“So you can drain my essence?” Rian questioned. 

“So Rian can stand before Gelfling and say lied about Skeksis.” Sil retorted. 

“That’ll never happen. I’ll make sure that all of Thra knows what you truly are.” Rian stated. 

“And just what are Skeksis?” Sil asked. “Hm?” 

“Evil.” 

It didn’t faze Chamberlain. “Delightful. How are Skeksis evil?” He mocked the Gelfling. “Please, you tell.” He pointed at Rian. 

“You killed Mira.” Rian exclaimed. 

Chamberlain looked to the side for a moment and knew something else. “All things kill. Is z’nid bird evil because it eats crawling Nurloc?” 

“Birds eat to live.” Rian declared. 

“So do Skeksis. All living things consume others to survive. Not evil. Natural.” Sil explained to him. 

“There was nothing natural what you did to Mira, or the other Gelflings, if you killed others too.” Rian retorted. 

“Death is unnatural. Death is cruel joke! Death mocks life, mocks Skeksis. But no more. Skeksis conquer death. And you, Gelfling, will do same in Skeksis’ place.” Sil snapped. 

“We are nothing alike.” Rian said. 

“When friend being drained, what did Gelfling do? Stop us? Fight Skeksis?” Sil questioned him with some mockery in his voice. 

“There was nothing I could do.” Rian stated. 

“You run. And when Drenchen friend is caught, what did Gelfling do?” Sil mocked him again. 

“Gurjin told me to-” 

“Run, yes? Save self. And father too. Gobbled up by gobbles, so son could run. Save self.” 

“I tried. I just couldn’t save him.” Rian admitted sadly. 

Sil nodded. “Mm. Now Gelfling tells truth. You couldn’t save any of them. But what if Rian could save all the rest?” he asked. 

Rian didn’t know what to think. He knew the Skeksis had made him admit his faults just now. 

“All Gelfling are in danger. Rian must confess to murder of Mira. Stand with Skeksis and silence whispers of rebellion. Stop war before it starts.” Sil tried to reason with him. 

“You don’t care about the Gelfling.” Rian declared. 

“False. I am friend. I am only reason Gelfling is still alive.” Chamberlain replied. 

“So we can live as your slaves?” Rian stated. 

“Is Gelfling slave if it does not know it is slave? Now Gelfling happy. Eating, dancing, drinking… running like Fizzgig.” Sil had brought up a point. None of the Gelflings had thought they were official slaves, but soldiers to protect their lords. 

“We’re not your pets.” Rian retorted. 

“False. You live only a few trine. Skeksis are immortal. We are to you as you are to crawlies. The choice is pets, or enemies. Choose wisely.” Sil explained the choices. 

Rian thought for a moment. “And if I say what you want… will you stop draining Gelfling?” he asked. 

“Cannot promise.” Sil looked away. 

Things used to be much simpler before essence was ever found out about, what it could do for Skeksis. 

“Then I refuse.” Rian bravely stated. 

That made Sil snap at him, “All Gelfling lose, or few Gelfling lose all! War is end!” 

“Unless we win.” Rian snapped back firmly. 

Sil was really upset at that remark. “Halt!” He pulled a lever and the brakes were put on the Armalings. He then picked up a sword on the carriage seat next to him. 

At first, Rian thought Chamberlain was going to kill him, but he just cut the ropes off his wrists instead. “Go then! Run, have your war!” Sil declared angrily. “But, it will be on Rian’s head when all Gelfling die, because you chose to run!” 

The two of them looked out into the woods for a few moments. Rian had to decide if he was going to run again, or stay, if regrettably. He sat back in the seat. 

“Hm. Finally. A Gelfling with sense.” Sil stated. He pulled the lever and it electrified the Armalings to tell them to move again. They bellowed and curled up again, on their way. 

Chamberlain sighed. “Hm. Is tough being voice of reason in such crazed world.” 

Rian really didn’t want to go along with this, but he hoped there would be a way out of it. It was still a long way back to the castle. 

They sat for awhile not talking. Rian looked out the window sometimes while warily keeping an eye on the Skeksis. 

Sil was watching him too, a bit too smugly. It made Rian uncomfortable. Sil chuckled to himself. He thought he had the Gelfling right where he wanted him. He knew how to manipulate and blackmail. 

But soon, they both heard some thuds on the roof of the carriage, and footsteps. 

“What’s that?” Sil asked. 

Then a Gelfling appeared upside down to Sil’s right. He yelped in surprise. It was Gurjin! He had escaped the castle, with the help of his sister, Naia. Sil tried to go after Gurjin first. 

Then, Naia came down on the other side. “Rian, time to go!” she said. 

“See ya!” Rian said in a joking manner on his way out. He ran to Naia and she pulled him out. 

“No! Gelfling, come back!” Sil ordered. This wasn’t going the way he was planning it. He had to get rid of the other two and reclaim Rian. 

He grabbed his sword and started stabbing through the roof in anger. Rian was thrown onto the back Armaling wheel. Naia and Gurjin also landed on the two front ones trying to avoid Sil’s sword. 

Sil looked outside to see if he had killed any of them and knew this wasn’t good. Now they could all jump off or get run over by the Armalings. He didn’t care about the other two, but he needed Rian alive. He had to get him back in there. But how was he to do that? 

The three Gelflings began to think of a way to destroy the carriage. They began to try to unlock the Armalings from the carriage. It was a struggle for Naia. She just wasn’t strong enough. 

“No. Not good!” Sil said to himself several times. “Stop!” He knew the possibility of getting hurt or killed if the Armalings were unhooked from the carriage. He would never see his lover again. 

The Gelflings got the Armalings unhooked and they all escaped while the carriage went on rolling down the hill. Chamberlain screamed in fear. Luckily, the carriage had been well padded on the inside of it that he wasn’t hurt badly at all. He was pretty shaken though. 

Sil stood up and he heard Rian shouting behind him, “So long, Chamberlain!” He got his bearings and shouted angrily, “Gelfling!” He had been humiliated once again. 

It was still a long way back to the castle. The Gelflings were gone and he wasn’t in the mood to go after them. They would have gotten far away on the Armalings. He got out of the carriage, and immediately, he felt dizzy. He held his head. 

“Treacherous Gelfling!” he stated furiously. He also felt a pang of nausea too. Sil swallowed, trying to keep his food down. If he got the chance, he would get payback on those Gelflings later. Right now, he just couldn’t take much more humiliation. 

It was getting late. He knew he would be out here all night. For now, it was better to stay with the carriage. It would be warmer inside it, and perhaps safer too. It would have to make a bed for the night. In the morning, he would start back for the castle. Maybe another Skeksis carriage would pick him up on the way home. Doubtful, but a possibility since this one was totaled. 

Chamberlain began to settle down for the night. That crazy tumbling about had upset his stomach immensely. He hoped his sickness wouldn’t come back. He did push the carriage back over with what strength he had in him to have a more slightly comfortable, substitute bed. It was just wise to stay with the carriage for now.   
…………..

Back at the castle, the Illustrator wondered how her mate was doing out there with the Gelflings. She hoped this matter would be cleared up soon. How could just one Gelfling stir things up so much in only a few days? 

The Gelflings were also secretly plotting to take over now that more had heard the story and were believing it. Word had gotten around. 

Later that night, there was a Gelfling uprising. The Skeksis easily overtook the soldiers and servants. They were all either killed or put in cages in the Scientist’s lab. They were to be drained later. 

La had even had to defend herself from some of them too. She had never wanted to harm them personally. It had just been self defense. All Gelfling, whether they were part of the uprising or not, were taken prisoner. The Gruenacks even enforced it too. They would do as told if they could be granted their freedom soon, as promised.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like a long and lonely night. Chamberlain was used to sleeping in the castle, alongside his mate. This night, he was alone out in the woods. It had been a long time since he had had to sleep in the woods, and there were such things as some dangerous animals out here. 

He tried so hard to sleep. He got a little sleep, but sometimes, sounds of the night made him snap awake. He was using one of the curtains as an additional blanket for extra warmth. It did get a little more chilling at night. Most of his robes covered his body enough to keep him warm, but his legs needed some extra warmth. He didn’t exactly have many blankets to cover himself with. 

Chamberlain had had no idea what had happened at the castle that night. Perhaps he was lucky that he was away from the castle. 

Moonlight shone down from the canopy of trees. It was a beautiful night. It was a nice night to be an active animal.   
…………….

It wasn’t until it was so close to morning that Sil finally managed to really, really fall asleep when his tiredness fully hit him after worrying about any dangerous wild animals most of the night. Quite a few creatures feared the Skeksis, but there were still some who didn’t. Luckily, Sil survived the night alone. 

He slept until a little more after sunrise, and some sunlight woke him up. He was still sleepy, but he began to get woke up enough. Sil knew he needed to get back to the castle. He got himself out of the carriage and looked around for water to drink. His mouth was so dry. But there was nothing around him immediately. 

Sil started on his walk back to the castle. Hopefully, he would reach home before sunset. Without the faster transport, it would take a long time to get home again. 

As the morning wore on, hunger and thirst began to really kick in. His stomach had settled down once again overnight, after much needed rest. Eventually, Sil came to a hillside and he saw overhead, the village of the Stonewood Gelfling clan. Surely, he could get some food and water there. He made his way to the village. It looked empty. 

It had only been half the morning, and Sil was tired already. He hoped to be welcomed with open arms like usual. He called out. “Gelfling! Gelfling of Stone-in-Wood!” 

Some Gelflings opened up their doors to see who was calling upon them. 

“A Lord of Crystal walks among you. Bring water! Bring food! Come out and fetch! Now!” Sil demanded. He was still a bit ticked off from last night’s excursion. He just wanted his orders followed. 

The Gelflings just closed their doors on him, not listening to his orders. 

This puzzled SkekSil. “What is this? I give orders. Do as told!” Then something came out of nowhere. “OW!” Sil smelled what had been thrown at him. “Who threw peachberry?!” he demanded. “Who shows such disrespect?” 

He turned around and saw a Gelfling slam his door shut. This angered Sil. 

“I see you! I see you! Stonewood warriors, go! I command! Find culprit! Punish! Make pay!” Chamberlain pointed and still thought most Gelflings were still loyal to the Skeksis like in the past. It wasn’t so anymore. 

He was hit again with more peachberries from the other direction. “Ah! You dare blaspheme?!” And he was hit some more. “Snarking woibles!” He yelled, and then was hit in the face. “My face! How could you? I protect Gelfling. You owe me!” 

“We owe you nothing!” A Gelfling yelled back. 

Sil whimpered. Then he heard it. “We know what you did! Drainer!” The villagers called him Drainer. 

“Stop! Stop please!” Sil tried to protect his head. More and more peachberries and a few rocks were thrown at him. 

“Get out, Drainer!” the Gelfling screamed at him. 

“So mean!” Sil cried out. He began to try to get out of there before he was done in. Gelflings all over the countryside were turning against him, not just Rian and the ones in the castle. This was way out of control. 

“You’re not a lord at all!” 

Sil screamed in anger and pain and couldn’t get out of there fast enough. His clothes had been pelted with peachberries. He would have to continue on his way without going to anymore Gelfling villages. 

At one point, he did come to a pond where he was able to quench his thirst. Eating would have to wait, unless he could catch something himself, but he knew he had to get back to the castle to bring back the report that Gelflings were turning against Skeksis, if at least, one clan that needed to be punished for what they did. 

It took him the rest of the day, staying on the carriage path to get back to the castle on foot. Sil was never picked up. His feet were tired and sore from all the walking. He had had a lot of energy lately, but it was fast wearing out. 

Sil had to find the other Skeksis and warn them about what was happening, but when he got to the higher towers, he saw messes everywhere, and no guards looking out. All the other Skeksis had seemed to have vanished. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked. “Look at mess. No guards? No watch after whole clan revolts? Heedless ingrates!” Sil growled grumpily. Nothing had gone according to his plan this time. He was glad to at least be back home. 

It was then that he ran into the Gourmand, going to the bathroom, not paying him any mind at the moment. 

“What’s going on here? Have all gone mad?” Sil asked as he approached and saw what he was doing. He yelped in disgust and turned away with his hand blocking his eyes so he wouldn’t see anything private. 

“Chamberlain! Have you not heard?” The Gourmand turned to him finally. “Oh, excuse me.” 

Sil finally started moving to the hall as the Gourmand went on. “The General murdered the All-Maudra.” 

“The General?” Sil asked. “At the Emperor’s command?” 

“No! No! No command at all. And then, the castle guards rose against us. We crushed them!” the Gourmand cackled. 

Chamberlain listened intently. He had to get all the facts. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one who had come into contact with Gelfling problems. 

“It’s been a long time since I have experienced the thrill of armed combat.” Ayuk said. 

“Emperor must be very angry at General.” Sil wondered. “Perhaps I will rejoin at Sire’s side. Yes?”

“Come, see for yourself.” Ayuk urged Sil inside. 

The rest of the Skeksis clan were in the dining hall, even the Scientist. They were having the time of their lives. There was plenty of food, Podlings playing music, and the Skeksis were all enjoying some more essence. 

All the Skeksis were having fun consuming the essence and it tasted so good. They all had more energy at the moment. 

When the Gourmand first brought him in, Chamberlain was in shock. This was a party he had missed out on, but he still had the news to deliver. His mate too was at the table, enjoying herself in essence. Sil knew the excitement of what the essence brought on. He had had his out in the wilderness. 

“Essence everywhere.” Sil said. The Gourmand cackled beside him. 

“As I was saying, essence goes much better with roasted snoutling.” SkekOk said. 

“You’re probably wondering how we came by all this essence. Ah… it’s a delightful tale. After the guards were defeated, we started draining them! Now we feast on essence!” The Gourmand cackled. 

Chamberlain still couldn’t believe what he was seeing at the moment. Sure, he was all for draining the Gelflings, but didn’t expect it quite like this. At least not when there was trouble brewing. 

“Don’t worry. We kept the Podlings.” Ayuk assured Sil there were still some servants. 

The Podlings serving dinner then put some crazy animals on the table and it was every Skeksis to catch what they could for themselves. It was insane. The Emperor stuffed some food into his mouth and coughed out the feathers. 

That was when Sil couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop! Stop! Stop the music! I bring news! Terrible news! Stop all merrymaking! Stop!” he ordered. 

The musicians stopped playing and the other Skeksis finally paid attention. Sil approached the front of the table. 

“Chamberlain, I see you standing here, but no Rian. What do you have to say before I punish you for your continued failure?” the Emperor demanded. 

“As you celebrate, Gelfling of Stone-in-Wood rebel. An entire clan has taken up arms against Skeksis.” The other Skeksis were surprised to hear that. “I was drawn into heated battle. I face grave danger. I fought my way out at own personal risk to bring you this report.” 

The others had their doubts about what Sil had to say. Like he was making it up. 

“Stone-in-the-Wood you say?” the Emperor questioned. 

“Yes. Yes! Because of General’s blundering violence!” 

“Bah!” General sneered. The Emperor glanced at him. 

“SkekVar murdered All-Maudra against Emperor’s wishes. Caused all of this! Order is upended!” Sil exclaimed. 

The others all began to laugh at him, to his dismay. The only exception was SkekLa. She hated to see him humiliated again. She hadn’t minded the essence to relieve some of her body aches, but this part was ridiculous. 

As Sil looked at his clan, it was like they didn’t believe him or something. Why wouldn’t they believe him? 

“The General has set us free. Never again will the Skeksis have to pretend to care for these useless Gelfling.” SkekSo declared. 

Sil pondered. Maybe this did have an upside, since the Gelflings were turning on them more and more. 

“We will take what is ours without games or pretense.” General added. 

“We will rule forever!” the Emperor decreed. 

Others cheered. But Sil still tried to question his leader. “But… but Emperor...” 

“The Chamberlain here may have inadvertently provided us with our next meal. The Stonewoods’ defiance may be all the justification we need to clear them out of their village and into our larders!” SkekVar declared. 

“We must have more essence!” the Emperor decreed. 

“More essence! More! More!” The others cheered. 

Chamberlain looked at his clan. This was just so shocking to take in. 

Then, the Emperor started sniffing the air, something having caught his attention. The Gourmand was right behind Sil and he began smelling him too. 

“What is that I smell on you, Chamberlain?” SkekSo asked. 

Sil started sniffing too. Then, Ayuk said it as he figured it out what the smell was, “Oh, peachberry! SkekSil stinks of it!” he backed off. 

“Yuck!” 

“To the baths with you, Chamberlain.” the Emperor ordered. 

“You stink!” General mocked him. 

“Disgusting!” SkekOk muttered. All the Skeksis hated that smell. 

Even La didn’t like that smell. But this was the proof that SkekSil had that he had been in battle with the Stonewood Gelfling clan. Chamberlain reluctantly turned and left the kitchen. Yeah, he knew he needed a bath and his robes needed cleaning too. But they didn’t need to embarrass him like that. His mate sadly watched him go. She would plan to join him later, and bring him some food.   
……………..

In the bath area, Chamberlain shed all his robes. There were some Podlings in there to take them to be cleaned. After two days being away from the castle, and his long walk back, the warm water felt good on his joints and feet. He cleaned himself the way he always did. No other Skeksis came to join him, not even his mate. 

When he was done washing, he ordered, “Podling, bring me new gown.” 

A Podling in there said something in reply and went to fetch a gown at least. Another gave him a cloth to use to dry off with. His hair would dry on its own. The one that was ordered to get the gown came back with one. He laid it down close by for when Sil was ready for it. 

While rubbing his body down, Sil’s stomach let out a good growl. He hadn’t any food since yesterday morning. No wonder he was so famished. He would have to get some dinner before bed. And yet, his energy was on a complete blink and all three suns had gone down by now. The castle was getting dark, but there were spots of firelight here and there. 

Soon, Sil had his new gown on. Since it was nighttime, it didn’t matter much. He went back to the dining hall, and all the food was gone by now and the others had all disbanded for the night. Even the leftover smaller snacks were gone now. 

He whimpered in sadness. Having just a little bit of food was not too much to ask for after everything he had faced that day. 

SkekUng and SkekNa had left the castle for other missions while he was gone. 

He tiredly left the dining hall and headed to his bedchamber. He got into his bed. He knew he would be sleeping good tonight. 

“Lord Chamberlain?” He heard his name. He turned to it. His mate. 

“SkekLa. You not have to be part of humiliation.” Sil said sadly. His hormones taking over. 

“I wasn’t. I took part in essence consuming, but not at embarrassing you. I promise.” She came up to him with a smile. “I missed you. Sorry you went through what you went through out there. Did you get any food while you were out there?” she asked. 

“No. No food or water.” he replied. 

“Here. Saved some of mine for you, just in case. You look like you need it.” La said as she handed a piece of meat out for him. 

A growl from his belly urged him to take it. “Thank you, SkekLa. Means a lot.” He ate it with pleasure. At least it was something, even if it seemed like nothing more than a snack to tide him over till morning. 

“Sorry, didn’t have any essence left.” she said. 

“It’s okay. Had some essence that got back from Rian.” Sil replied. “Hunter caught Rian. I stop his kill. I try to... bring Rian back. Rian... got away. Carriage... ruined.” His voice began to nod off as his eyes struggled to remain open. “Walk back.” 

“That is a long walk. No wonder you’re exhausted. Rest, my mate. You need it.” La said. She made sure no other Skeksis were around. She helped him settle into bed. She kissed him goodnight. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He let out a big sigh. 

La couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked cute when he was sleeping, at least at this time. He had had a long and bad day. He deserved some rest. She left him to his sleep. He was also so tired because he didn’t get much of it last night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chamberlain slept through the whole night. When he woke up the next morning, he was still tired, but he felt more refreshed. His natural waking system was attuned to waking up at dawn. He saw that he was in his own bed chamber. No wonder he had slept so well through the night. 

He yawned and stretched out. “Hmm. Feels good.” he said. 

“How are you this morning?” La greeted him. He looked up at her. 

“Refreshed after good sleep.” he replied. 

“Good. Ready for the Crystal ceremony?” she asked. 

“Yes, SkekLa. Let’s be up.” he said. He got up and was about to go, but then realized something was missing. “Where are my robes?” 

“Right here.” La said, as she had them folded up in her hands. “Got them from Podlings this morning for you. They were cleaned and dried overnight.” 

“Good. Thanks.” Sil took them from her and he quickly dressed. The two of them went down to join the other Skeksis in the Crystal chamber. 

Everyone got in their places and got their daily dose of energy. Then they disbanded. 

Sil and La went to their favorite hidden spot below ground and wanted to make love again. When La got a look at the injury on Sil’s right leg that had been there, it was healed! It hadn’t been there that long. 

“My love, your leg is healed.” She pointed out to him. 

“Hm. Hadn’t noticed. Essence must have healed it. Not know it could heal.” Sil smiled at her. 

“It has gotten rid of my achy joints.” she smiled too. 

“And my back pains.” he admitted.

“The essence is good for something, but we really shouldn’t kill all the Gelfling, Lord Chamberlain. We should keep them in moderation.” La pointed out. 

“I say that too, but Emperor and General don’t listen. Even Scientist agrees, but does what Emperor say.” Sil said. “I still aim to be Emperor one day.” 

“And how would you lead us?” La asked. 

“With more peaceful ways. Try to negotiate peace with Gelflings again. Taking few at time to save the rest.” Sil stated. 

“I don’t think they would go for even that, my love.” 

“Then by force. But try peaceful first. I make Skeksis follow my lead when it is my time to rule.” Sil said. 

They continued to just be themselves in their love that morning. They had needed to spend the extra time together to help especially Sil feel better. Some of his hormones were also making him feel like he needed mating almost as much as the essence and an over abundance of food; ever since he and La had discovered how fun it was.  
…………….

Things continued to be rocky over the coming days with each other and the Gelflings. All the Skeksis were preparing for a war to possibly start. 

At this point in time, Chamberlain was at his 16th week of pregnancy. He had enjoyed his freedom from the morning sickness for weeks now, along with all the mating in his spare time. What he hadn’t noticed was that his belly had begun to just barely start swelling, more than it already was naturally. But he had begun to notice that he was feeling some fluttering in his stomach. His demand for food kept growing. 

Sil didn’t really give the fluttering feelings much notice. They didn’t hurt or make him sick. He just figured it was just digestion. 

He was also still not in the Emperor’s grace either. He did his best to please, but no cigar. 

Some of the other Skeksis came back to the castle. They had been summoned back. All but the Mariner. She was away at sea. She still wasn’t aware of what was going on. 

SkekUng, Na, and Li had made their ways back to the castle. Mal also returned to the castle. He got at the Chamberlain’s face. “Where is my trophy, Chamberlain? I warned you!” 

“Rian is at Stone-in-Wood.” Sil whined. “You can have him.” 

“Good. My hunt is not over with him yet.” Mal snarled and he started to storm out. 

“Wait, Hunter. Skeksis prepare for battle with Gelfling at Stone-in-Wood. Can fight along with us.” Sil suggested. “Need every available Skeksis.” 

Mal stopped and turned. “I’ll be out but close by. Call me when you are ready to leave for the fight.” he demanded. 

“Yes. Yes. SkekMal can now have his trophy.” Sil replied. 

Mal left the castle. He just couldn’t be around his clan that much. Sil would make sure to keep that promise. 

SkekUng was the Warrior at this time. He might not have been the smartest Skeksis, but he did suggest having an army to take on the Gelfling without them having to take them on all the time. 

“An excellent suggestion, Warrior.” SkekSo said. 

“But how do we come up with such an army?” Sil asked. 

“Could you come up with an army, Scientist?” So asked Tek. 

“I would relish such a challenge, but it can’t be drafted from nothing.” Tek replied. 

“Here is your something!” SkekVar came trudging in with an Arathim. It was dead after it had attacked him down in the catacombs. 

“Yes, I could work with this.” Tek agreed. He would be happy to work on this. “But not until after the battle.” 

“You will not be coming with us in the battle, SkekTek. Your talents lie elsewhere.” the Emperor stated.

The Scientist was ticked that he wouldn’t be able to come in the fight. He did make final touches on the Skeksis’ battle armor. It had been many trines since any of them had had to wear them at all. It had been to stand by the Gelfling during that time, but time had taken its toll on the Skeksis and now, they were becoming enemies every day. 

Not being able to go to the fight was something that really made his mind snap for awhile. Before departing the castle, Sil used the horn that would summon the Hunter, as promised. 

In the end, all the Skeksis but the Scientist and Illustrator went into battle. La just wasn’t a fighter. She stayed behind to get paperwork done for his excellency, the Emperor. She avoided Tek during his crazy time. La just hoped that Sil returned in one piece. 

Rian was the leader of the Gelflings leading the battle against the Skeksis. He had found the Dual Glaive, something his father had once used too, in a battle against the Arathim. 

The Skeksis were ready to go and have a good time; they were sure they would defeat their enemies. They had the night of the uprising at the castle. They all had their certain style of weapons on their armor that they wore, and were more than ready to use them. 

While the others were gone, the Scientist had turned extremely grumpy and was copying trying to be the Emperor. He ordered snacks and wanted the Podlings to obey his commands, and nothing seemed to be going right for him, which ticked him off more. He was just more than ticked because he couldn’t go into battle with the others. 

La’s decision to avoid Tek right now was the best thing she could do. Later, he ended up taking out his anger on the Gruenacks too. He killed them both for betraying him and fighting back. They had also tried to harm him too. The female had managed to get the thread out of her mate’s mouth and he had declared that they weren’t slaves. But the fighting with them had reminded Tek of his beetle encounter as well, which aided his mind snapping and made him reflect on all the abuse he had taken from his clan. But it also gave him an additional idea.  
…………….

Aughra had found SkekMal’s counterpart brother, urVa the Archer. He was probably the fastest Mystic to be able to get around. Aughra knew what was about to happen and she talked to the Archer that he needed to stop the Hunter’s hunt, or there were going to be a lot of innocent lives lost. 

The Archer didn’t want to do a certain part of it, but he knew he had to stop his dark half. He went to a place high in the mountains ready to do his part. He was also able to see through Mal’s eyes what he was doing, and where he was going. He would end this hunt.


	13. Chapter 13

On the battlefield, the Skeksis had all gone to the Stonewood village to find the Gelflings they were going to fight. They all had their armor on. Even the least dangerous looking of them was ready for a fight. If only they weren’t going to be fighting a once trusted ally that they had been living in peace with for nearly a thousand trine. If only it could have been something else instead. Gelflings and Skeksis had made a valuable team once. And it was Gelfling who had made the original armor first, but the Skeksis had learned from the Gelfling how to upgrade their armor and tools too. Especially the Scientist. 

When the Skeksis finally found their new enemies, they laughed that there were only a small band of Gelfling facing them, but other Gelfling were sure to show up. Everyone just had to get everything together. All the clans had heard Rian’s message by now. 

The Emperor had reserved power in a crystal on his scepter. He would use it only as a last resort. But he said that the General could have the honor of facing Rian in battle, one on one. The General gladly accepted that challenge. The Hunter had wanted to face him first, but the Emperor stopped him. 

The fight lasted only a few minutes. The Hunter was ready to claim his prize. Rian had managed to bypass the General’s armor and he stabbed Var in the stomach. 

“Just kill me.” Var said. 

“I’m no killer!” Rian yelled, then he yanked the Glaive back. Var was bleeding. 

Awhile ago, Sil had managed to save the General from a female Gelfling trying to kill him from before. And he was now wounded again, near the same spot. 

The General went back to his clan. “You have failed me. Leave.” the Emperor ordered. He knew Var wasn’t any help in battle now. 

“Now, Emperor! The hunt must be finished!” Mal growled. 

“Yes, now SkekMal. Claim your prize.” So declared.

The Hunter snarled as he charged and his acrobatics grabbed up Rian. He was ready to kill him. 

In the mountains, the Archer saw what was happening. “This must end, SkekMal. It is over.” Archer said. He got himself into a position over a cliff. This had to be done. Mal was the most vicious of the Skeksis. He always had been, and that was why he couldn’t live in the castle with the others, only making minor returns before another hunt would call to him. 

Right now, the Skeksis thought that the Hunter was going to be the one to deliver the final blow to the one Gelfling that had started all this trouble. But, he didn’t get the chance. His body started falling apart and he dropped Rian. 

“Archer! What have… you done?!” were his last words before he was nothing more than dust on the ground, with the armor and clothing he had worn lying on the ground. 

The other Skeksis didn’t get what was happening, but that was two of the best fighters out of the picture now. 

The Archer had let himself fall off a cliff, thus taking his life and his brother’s. It had stopped the Hunter’s hunt from killing Rian. 

“Attack!” the Emperor ordered angrily. 

Chamberlain had snuck away from the other Skeksis to see where the General had gone while the other Skeksis began to attack the Gelflings. 

“General, there you are.” Sil stated. 

General turned around. “Dirty Gelfling. They have no honor. Friend, SkekSil. I’m badly wounded. Please, help me.” He asked for help.

Sil knew this was his moment. Normally, he would have never done this to another Skeksis, but this one had been too much of a threat. Especially to his position, and to start other wars in the future. It was enough that there was the vicious tyrant, SkekUng to deal with in the future. 

“NO!” Sil snarled, and he jammed one of his swords into the General’s belly, again. 

Var was shocked, but didn’t scream. Sil leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You are a threat to everything.” Then he twisted the sword more and it made Var really scream in pain. But that did it, and he started turning to dust, just as the Hunter had. 

And of course, the General’s counterpart died too, in the Valley. 

Chamberlain went back to join the battle against the Gelflings. He wasn’t having any unpleasant moments at this time. The Gelflings were fighting hard and the few females with them took to the air. They had some of their own bombs to try to take the Skeksis out. 

The Historian brought one of the Maudras down. The Maudra of the Stonewood clan. She died shortly after coming down. The Historian was proud of his victory. The Maudra had been defending the new All-Maudra. 

In the end, the Emperor tried using the Darkening power in his scepter to try to wipe out the Gelflings, but one of them had been given power to be their savior that day. The fighting would be far from over. Deet threw their own power right back at them. 

The reflected power got a hold of the Collector and he ended up being blown up, fluid splashing everywhere. 

“Sire, we have no choice. We must retreat.” Sil told the Emperor. 

“No! We will fight these Gelfling until they are gone!” So snarled. 

Then other Gelfling clans showed up, ready for battle. There was no way the Skeksis could fight a number of this magnitude. The others retreated back to their carriages first, with Sil finally getting So to come along, if reluctantly. 

The Gelflings were pleased that they had won this battle. They could live their lives again, if hoping peacefully. But they had made enemies of the Skeksis. And the Skeksis would still be wanting Gelfling for their essence no doubt to prolong their lives. 

The Gelfling would keep fighting no matter how long it took, but they were hoping they could hold out until the next Great Conjunction. The Crystal shard had been found. It was the answer to ending Skeksis power. 

Even Aughra came to see them later and congratulated them on a job well done. But she knew there was still trouble ahead and the Gelfling couldn’t let their guard down.   
…………….

When they got back to the castle, the Skeksis were exhausted. They couldn’t believe they had lost the fight against the Gelflings. 

“Where is the General?” the Emperor asked, only just noticing he wasn’t with them. 

“General perished at Stone-in-Wood. I was with General in final moments. Sad. So sad.” Sil declared. He wasn’t about to tell them what really happened. 

The others knew at that statement that even the General was now gone. Three of them had died in the battle. And it had shown the Gelflings that the Skeksis were not immortal. But the Skeksis were determined to find a way to keep on living, and were sure they could live past the Great Conjunction, but it was still a long way off yet. 

“Three of us are now dead!” Ok declared. “Poor SkekLach. He never harmed anyone who didn’t deserve it.” 

“Any one of us could be next!” Ekt exclaimed. 

“Enough! We will find a way to harvest more Gelfling.” the Emperor said. 

The Scientist made his way into the chamber where the clan was. “Everyone, let me put your minds at ease. For I have created something that is so mechanically minded and it is soulless, and has no mind of its own. It is a mix of Arathim and Gruenack. I call it, Garthim!” Tek shouted and a new creature of destruction stepped forth onto a balcony above them all. 

The Skeksis were all fascinated by it. This would be their new weapon to bring Gelfling back to the castle and collect their essence. For now, Tek still had to make more of these creatures of destruction. There would be more battles later on.   
…………….

The Skeksis all disbanded for awhile to go take their armor off and weapons in their bed chambers. 

Chamberlain went to fetch the Illustrator. 

“We’re back, SkekLa.” he greeted her. 

She got up and went over to hug him. “I’m glad you are back safe. How did the battle go?” she asked. 

“Not good. Gelfling won, we lost three Skeksis. General, Collector, and the Hunter are dead.” Sil explained. 

This was alarming to hear. But this had all started with them wanting essence so badly. Now they wouldn’t have Gelfling allies anymore. They were all considered enemies at this point. 

“Did you see the Scientist’s new creature to take on Gelfling?” Sil asked. 

“No. I was in here getting things done.” La replied. “I suppose it looks deadly?” 

“Yes. Looks big and strong to take on Gelfling in future.” he replied. “Lunchtime is upon us.” 

“Coming.” she said. She was ready for a food break anyway. 

When they went to the table in the dining hall, there were a couple of empty seats. SkekVar and SkekLach’s seats were empty. Chamberlain now had his seat back at the Emperor’s side. Inside, he felt proud of himself, but he wasn’t about to reveal what he had done. It had been against the rules to kill another Skeksis, no matter how much they hated each other. But Sil had had his own personal reasons. 

Var was just too violent to be left alive. He had taken Sil’s spot and he wasn’t going to allow that. And he had originally hurt Sil’s hand too. He had wanted revenge for that. And there was a sixth sense in him right now that it had been the right thing to do. Now he was glad to be rid of him for good. No more problems from Var. Var would have also led them into more serious confrontations with the Gelfling in the future too. 

The Skeksis were still worried about their future against the Gelflings, but for now, they were going to be without guards. They still had Podling servants, but now, with Gelflings gone for good out of the castle, the Skeksis would all have to make sure they pulled their own weight and did more jobs around the castle that needed them. That even meant for some of them carting their own scrolls around. 

That night, Sil and La spent the night together again. They were just glad they had each other to make things seem a lot better than they really were.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Chamberlain was doing his duties and he felt some strong fluttering in his stomach. He was now at the nineteenth week.  
  
He had been feeling small flutters for a little over a month, but had never been as strong as they were today. He decided to keep it to himself for now, unless it got worse or stronger. What it could be, he had no idea. Sil had never felt anything like this before. He hoped it wasn’t something that was making him sick to his stomach again.  
  
Ung the Warrior had also returned and he and Sil had immediately hissed and growled at each other. They were deadly rivals too.

One day, as all the other Skeksis were back in the castle too, and were gathered in the throne room. They had heard about the three that had perished in the battle by now.  
  
“Warrior SkekUng, step forward.” the Emperor announced.  
  
“Yes, my Emperor.” Ung said, bowing respectively.  
  
“With the death of our last General, I now promote you to be our new General and the Garthim Master, as the Scientist has been making the Garthim army stronger every day. You will take the Garthim when they are big enough in numbers to the Gelfling villages and bring them back for their essence.” SkekSo declared. “And kill ones that resist.”  
  
“Yes, Sire. I will do so. I look forward to this.” Ung said. He would be happy to follow the orders.  
  
Sil couldn’t believe that his most current violent rival had received such a promotion. But the Gelfling did have to be dealt with, somehow. The army still wasn’t ready.  
  
It was amazing that the Slave Master hadn’t been promoted to the next General. Of course, he was already in charge of slaves.  
……………  
  
At the time of his pregnancy, Chamberlain kept on feeling strong stirrings inside of him. His belly had been fat for a long time, like any of the other’s, but his had also started growing some more. He mainly only noticed it when he took his baths. Underneath all his robes, it wasn’t noticeable at all. None of the others could tell there was anything different.  
  
Chamberlain was eating way more now than he usually did at the table. He would finish his meals when they ate at the table, but it wouldn’t be long before he would be asking SkekNa for a bunch of scraps. If he didn’t get the right portion size, Sil would size him up and have a big mood swing. He would make sure that Na would get him the size portion of food that he wanted.  
  
La had even noticed how her mate didn’t seem satisfied with small portion sized meals. He would even try to get some from her, as she sat next to him.  
  
He still checked in on the Scientist’s work to see how it was going. It was getting better all the time. The army kept growing. Ung was all too excited to be out there battling the Gelfling and soon.  
……………  
  
At the twenty-fourth week, one night, Chamberlain was lying in bed with the Illustrator again. They had finished making love and were just relaxing together. He was lying on his back next to her and she was lying on his chest, her arm draped over him. His left arm was around her. His head rested on hers. He smiled happily. They couldn’t have been happier with each other. They had a blanket draped over themselves. They were in their favorite hiding spot.  
  
Just as Sil was starting to seem to drift off to sleep after the ‘workout,’ and being immersed in his mate’s seducing scent, suddenly, he felt something that made his eyes snap open instantly. It made him jump and it startled La too.  
  
“Sil, what’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
“Not know. Felt something.” he replied.  
  
“What?”  
  
Then he felt it again. Sil looked down at his stomach. “Must sit up.” he said and La got off him. He pushed himself up and pulled off the blanket. He remained in an upright position as he looked at his belly.  
  
La sat up too. “What do you feel?” she asked.  
  
“Something… strange. In belly.” he stated, looking down, confused.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“No, just surprise.” Sil waited for it and didn’t feel it again. When it didn’t come, he began to lay down again. So did La. But the moment he was down, he felt it again. It made him sit up fast. “There it is again.”  
  
“Where do you feel it?” La asked.  
  
Chamberlain rubbed a spot on his lower belly. “Right here.”  
  
“Can I feel it?”  
  
“Yes. Need to see if another can feel it too.” He was comfortable with letting her feel it. He guided her hand to where he was feeling the unknown movement. They both waited. There was nothing. She had also noticed that his belly seemed to be a little bigger than it usually was.  
  
“I don’t feel anything.” she said.  
  
“Wait. It might happen if I lay down.” he said and he laid back. “Keep hand there.” She did as instructed.  
  
They waited a few moments, and Sil felt it again. He was startled. This time, La felt it too. It made her pull her hand away in shock. She gasped, “What was that?” she asked in alarm.  
  
“You felt it too?” Sil sat up.  
  
“Yes.” she replied. “What was it?”  
  
“I not know, SkekLa. I just as startled as you.” Sil stated. He put a hand back on his belly and rubbed. It felt so strange. It wasn’t painful, just weird.  
  
“Maybe the Scientist will know what is causing it. Have him check it out.” La suggested.  
  
“Scientist hurt my belly a lot when I was sick. I don’t know. Maybe it will stop.” Sil proclaimed.  
  
“It wouldn’t hurt to check it anyway.” she said.  
  
“Wait a few days to see what happens first. Not want to see him right away. May be nothing.” he stated.  
  
“Okay. Only if it doesn’t stop in a few days.” she said.  
  
The two of them laid together and couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the Chamberlain’s stomach. It was something that no Skeksis had ever experienced before, so they didn’t know what it was.  
  
Sil whimpered as he felt some movements within him continue. La could tell his usual ones from ones of worry or discomfort. Right now, his whimpering was both. She nuzzled his neck, trying to comfort him. It made him smile at that and he nuzzled back.  
  
“Sil, I don’t mean to say anything cruel to you, but as I was looking at your belly, I noticed it seems, well, bigger than what it used to be...” La pointed out gently.  
  
He understood. He knew what she meant. “I know. Must be eating too much, but belly keeps telling me to eat more than time ago.” he explained. “Now feel something inside it.”  
  
“We must find out what is going on. What if it is some kind of parasite? I don’t want to lose you.” she declared.  
  
“Same here.” He kissed her.  
  
Exhaustion was the only thing that claimed them both soon after.  
……………  
  
Chamberlain kept on feeling movements in his belly over the coming days, and they were pretty firm. Nothing too painful though.  
  
He and La still sat next to each other at the dinner table. La was keeping a watchful eye on him. Sil also still sat next to the Emperor, since SkekVar was now gone. Sil was so happy to be in the Emperor’s favor, but SkekSo did notice something up with his adviser.  
  
One evening at the table, Sil had been eating most of his food as he normally did, but then, he suddenly felt something else from his belly. The baby pushed hard inside him. It made him gasp and hold his breath as he leaned back, with a startled look on his face and a hand on his stomach. It also made his chair slide back a bit too.  
  
The sudden movement from Sil’s chair got the others’ attention too.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” the Emperor asked.  
  
Even La was surprised because she was sitting next to her mate, and had clearly seen him jump up. She was worried about him.  
  
Sil looked at the Emperor in alarm. He couldn’t know what was going on with him. He took a breath in. “Nothing, sire. Just something under table touched me.” he lied. “Startle me.”  
  
“Ha! You know those critters are under there all the time!” the new General scoffed.  
  
“None of your business, Spithead!” Sil yelled at Ung.  
  
“It seemed like something much more than that, Chamberlain.” Zok said.  
  
“I’m fine.” Sil snapped. “Leave me alone!”  
  
He pulled his chair up again to try to eat some more to satisfy the hunger he was feeling still. He kept on eating. He didn’t eye La at this time, though she did spy him in worry. Something was truly wrong.  
  
As he kept on eating and gobbled up a piece of a fish, he felt a big, hard push again. He gasped and gagged on the fish. It made him do the same thing again.  
  
“What’s wrong?” the Ornamentalist asked this time.  
  
“Something wrong with your stomach?” Ritual Master had noticed Sil holding it.  
  
“Hmm. Nothing! Just food not agree with me.” Sil snapped.  
  
“Then don’t eat it.” the Emperor advised.  
  
Sil took a deep breath. He couldn’t take this anymore. He got up from the table. He didn’t need the glares and mocking, and the questions. The others watched him go. La remained in her seat, but watched him leave from the corner of her eye. She would find him afterwards to check how he was doing.  
  
He went upstairs to his room and sat down on the bed. “What is wrong inside me?” he asked himself. SkekLa had mentioned parasites, but this felt different. After rummaging for a moment, an alarming thought hit him.  
  
The Skeksis usually wouldn’t want to think about this, but with Sil’s thoughts bouncing all over the place, and his hormones out of control at the time, he couldn’t help but wonder about what happened after death. He wanted to believe if he ever died that he would have a spirit, but he didn’t want to die. That was why he kept on drinking essence as it came along.  
  
But his thoughts wandered to what he had done to SkekVar. He knew that SkekMal and SkekLach had also died in the battle at the Stonewood village too, but that was different. He had personally killed Var. He felt another push from inside him. He put both hands over his belly. He looked down at it. Was it possible that something was making him pay for Var’s murder? But what?  
  
“I hope SkekVar not making me pay like this.” Sil moaned. The movement was strong. The baby was rolling inside him.  
  
“Are you alright?” a voice asked.  
  
“Agh!” Sil held his chest as his mate stood in the doorway. “Not do that, please!...”  
  
“Forgive me. I just came to see what was wrong. You were so tense at the table down there. Is it still that strange movement causing you worry?” La asked.  
  
“Yes. But movement not like before. Pushed hard in belly. Big push now.” he winced.  
  
“Maybe now is a good time to see the Scientist for an answer. He might know what it is and might be able to remove the problem. If it's some parasite like I think it is!” La advised.  
  
That sent a chill down the Chamberlain’s spine and into his belly. He instantly put both his hands over his belly. He didn’t want that to happen!  
  
“I really not want belly operated on.” he whined. He couldn’t help it that tears came to his eyes. They began to fall. “But think that I am being punished.”  
  
“Punished for what?” La asked in concern as she held him to comfort him as she saw the tears.  
  
“Not know. Just something feels like punishment.” Sil cried. He still didn’t want to mention he had murdered the General.  
  
“There is something definitely going on. You are not yourself. You usually never cry like this.” La pointed out.  
  
“Like dead Skeksis punish Chamberlain.” Sil blurted out.  
  
“How could that be?” La was curious to know why her mate would think that.  
  
“Not know. Just feel it, La. One in particular. Big rival. General SkekVar.” Sil whimpered.  
  
“You don’t know that. The dead usually cause no harm.” she replied.  
  
“We have souls. Not want to die, but know we can. Var’s soul punishing me for losing fight.” Sil sobbed.  
  
La didn’t know how to help him get that thought out of his head. “When you feel better, you need to see SkekTek.” she advised. “I don’t want to lose you, in case this is something that is evolving like last time… you have to go see the Scientist. Please.”  
  
He nodded in her hands as she held to comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sil had cried for a little while. He was so worried about his health right now. He just felt like something was really wrong with him. The movements seemed to stop when he walked around the castle, but when he ate and tried to sleep were when he felt the movements, and they were getting stronger by the day. He felt weird feelings inside him. It was alarming him to no end. He was finally going to take La’s advice and see what was going on. He hoped the Scientist would have an answer.  
  
He had been avoiding the lab for some time after what happened with the stomach ailment the first time. But by now, he didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
Tek was upgrading a new Garthim when Sil came into the lab. “Hmmm.” He whimpered to get his attention.  
  
“What do you want, SkekSil? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Tek demanded.  
  
“Need Scientist’s help. Health not good.” Sil said.  
  
“Huh?” His words made Tek stop what he was doing. “What?”  
  
“Health not good. Something wrong with me.” Sil replied.  
  
“The same thing again?” Tek asked.  
  
“No. Different.”  
  
The Scientist saw that the Chamberlain didn’t have his usual smile on his face. His behavior was off completely. His whimper was different too.  
  
“Different how?” Tek demanded. He looked him up and down and didn’t notice anything right off.  
  
“I… feel weird feeling in belly.” Sil had both hands on his belly.  
  
“Could be something you ate that didn’t agree with ya.” Tek said.  
  
“No. Not pain. Something moves inside me!” He got more intense. “It’s not stopping.”  
  
“That does sound… strange.” Tek pondered curiously.  
  
“Please, SkekTek. Need help. Answer.” Sil pleaded desperately. “Movement in me was cause of table upset earlier.”  
  
“Alright. Go to the table in there.” Tek said reluctantly. “I’ll put this on hold for a bit, but then, I must get back to work on this Garthim.”  
  
“Yes. Must conquer Gelfling.” Sil agreed.  
  
Chamberlain was not about to explain his thoughts to the Scientist, about what if the General was trying to punish him from the great beyond. He went into the exam room and waited.  
  
Tek didn’t take long to come in. “Alright, lift up those robes, Chamberlain, and lay back.” he ordered.  
  
Sil did as told. His belly was now exposed. He was nervous about this.  
  
Tek hadn’t seen Sil’s belly for some time. As he looked at it, it seemed… bigger. “You have been eating a lot lately. You have gotten fatter.” he said.  
  
“Get on with exam!” Sil exclaimed. He didn’t want to listen to Tek mocking him.  
  
Tek put his hands on Sil’s belly next and began the process of some pressing, getting some wincing from Sil. He whined, baring his teeth. Tek felt something move beneath his hand.  
  
The baby didn’t like the pressing and it kicked out in resistance. It moved some more and Sil could feel it too.  
  
The Scientist was shocked at what he was feeling. He lifted his hands off Sil’s belly.  
  
Chamberlain immediately rubbed on his belly. “Hurts.”  
  
“Chamberlain, who have you been with?” Tek asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Who have you been with? I'm sure you do know what I'm asking about!” Tek demanded.  
  
“No. Not been with anyone.” Sil said.  
  
“SkekSil, this could only happen if you have mated. Now who is it?” Tek demanded again.  
  
“Mated? Not know what you are talking about.” Sil lied. He wasn’t going to reveal who he was with to Tek.  
  
“Chamberlain, you are with child.” Tek declared. “That’s what that movement is inside you.”  
  
Sil knew what that meant. He had known many a parent and child Gelfling that had served here in the castle before the war began. Rian too, along with his father. Sil had never expected to hear that he was going to be a parent. His eyes widened and he glanced down at his stomach.  
  
“Scientist sure?” Sil asked worriedly.  
  
“Quite sure. Something moved beneath my hands. You don’t get movement like that if you’re not. But the biggest problem will be telling the Emperor.” Tek said.  
  
“NO! Not tell him! I tell when ready. Not before.” Sil demanded.  
  
“And why shouldn’t I tell him?” Tek asked.  
  
“It’s my business and I deny everything. Please. Not tell him. I am carrying baby, I'm the one who must tell.” Sil simplified it.  
  
“I can remove the baby. The Emperor probably will want me to anyway when he finds out.” Tek said.  
  
“NO!” Sil sat up and grabbed his belly. “Not cutting belly!” He stood up in a hurry. Some dizziness rose over him and he held his head. He had to sit down again. “Not feel good...”  
  
“Lay down and rest, Chamberlain.” Tek advised.  
  
Sil moaned. He had to lay back. He closed his eyes. “Please. Not tell Emperor or others. I tell them when ready.” he pleaded.  
  
“You still owe me for getting me in trouble with the Emperor and for stealing my eye.” Tek exclaimed.  
  
“You still mad about that? I gave Gruenacks as gifts to make up for it.” Sil replied.  
  
“And they turned on me while you and the other Skeksis were fighting the Gelfling. Now you know what it feels like to be worried about something wrong with your body, just like when my eye was taken from me!” Tek exclaimed.  
  
“Yes. Alright. I do. But baby must be kept secret longer. Not ready. Need time to think first.” Sil said.  
  
Tek could understand why. Younger Skeksis would be competition for the throne most likely. SkekSo wouldn’t take that lightly. And probably not the other Skeksis either. Tek would be prepared to remove the baby if the Emperor ordered it, or Sil said he didn’t want it in his body.  
  
But then, Sil warned, “But if you so much as tell, I will deny it all. And I can make sure Scientist gets worse punishment next time. Or hold on Garthim army denied.”  
  
“This is only something you can hide for so long, Chamberlain.” Tek declared. “And that’s an empty threat. You better come up with something better than that.”  
  
“Just not tell them. I think of something. Be told soon enough.” Sil said as he laid there. “I tell that you stealing essence from Emperor. I mean it.”  
  
“You wouldn’t...”  
  
“Watch me.”  
  
The dizziness soon passed and he got up slowly and left the lab. Tek promised he wouldn’t tell at the threat. He was still surprised to see there was a baby Skeksis on the way. But then, he would want to study the little one. Could this also be another step away to adding to their clan? Their numbers were lower after the Gelfling fight, and there were so little of their numbers. Perhaps the Emperor could see this as a good thing, but what would the young one grow up to be?  
  
Chamberlain went to the Illustrator’s office. He had to tell her. He was still in shock himself, but she was the other half that had helped bring this on. Pregnancy had never happened before now with the Skeksis.  
  
“I just saw Scientist.” Sil stated.  
  
“How did it go?” La asked.  
  
“La, have something to tell you.” Sil said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“La, you know that we have been together for long time now. We have kept on mating when we know we should not.” Sil explained.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Answer is not parasite. I find out that our mating gives us both child.” Sil finished.  
  
“What?” La questioned with wide eyes.  
  
“We’re going to be parents. I carry baby in belly.” Sil said. He wasn’t sure yet how she’d take it. His hands rested on his belly.  
  
She was silent for many moments, but finally said, “No wonder you felt strong movement in your belly. I felt it too last time when you showed me.”  
  
“But how you feel about baby?” he asked her.  
  
“I think it’s wonderful, dear Chamberlain.” she declared. She went over and hugged him. He hugged back. “Our love created something new. Mix of both of us.”  
  
“Unless my body did on its own. But our love do something to give me baby.” Sil stated.  
  
“And you were worried about being punished by SkekVar. He’s gone, Sil. It’s not him. The baby is a blessing to us.” La said. “So the Scientist is absolutely sure though?”  
  
“Yes. Total sure.” Sil assured her. “I made sure he not to tell others before we are ready.”  
  
“This we can only keep a secret for so long though. What are we going to do?” La asked, worried.  
  
They were both risking a big punishment for this occurrence.  
  
Well, at least now the couple had their answer, but how was Sil supposed to continue taking care of himself? He had no clue what he would have to do for the baby, to make sure it made it to birth. The Skeksis clan encountered plenty of stress nearly on a daily basis among themselves. And then, there would be convincing the Emperor to let it stay among the courtiers. And Sil and La had to be the best parents they could be, and protect their offspring from some of the others.  
  
Sil and La were already considered the lowest of the court in different senses, but Sil tried to reinforce his second in command rule. However, La was looked down upon so much more. The Emperor could also banish them both for their forbidden love and having had a baby together. SkekSo would find out that Sil was the ‘mother’ parent after he had it, but only if the baby looked anything like La would everyone know for sure that she was the ‘father’ parent.  
  
Sil asked La if she felt any movements in her belly, and she said no. It was just him. He had just wanted to make sure she wasn’t pregnant too. But there still remained the question of when was the baby going to be born...  
  
“Do you know when it might be born?” La asked curiously.  
  
“No clue. SkekTek not sure either. Might have to get bigger first.” Sil replied. “But what do we do? I carry, but you help make it too.”  
  
“I don’t know, Chamberlain. This is quite scary. You know we risk banishment, or worse.” she pointed out. “The Emperor doesn’t want competition.”  
  
“Yes. But look at numbers. Numbers gone down since fight with Gelflings. Must come up with good idea to convince Emperor it is not threat.” Sil declared.  
  
“Yes, we must. But how will we raise it? We have never had to deal with baby Skeksis before.” La stated.  
  
“Yes, this be the first one, or ones.” For Sil, the thought of more than one baby gave him the chills. And the thought of having it forcefully removed scared him too. Why did this have to be so hard? “Do we want this baby? Scared of what happens. Could be having more than one too.” He looked at her sadly.  
  
“It’s possible, yes. And it is scary for both of us, but more so for you since you have to carry it and birth it. Sil, we have had our servants taken away and some other things before. We can’t lose our baby. Please, we have to try. We both are two of the gentlest Skeksis in the castle. I think we could make good parents if we try.” La explained simply. She was already thinking ahead.  
  
“Agree, SkekLa. Yes, we will try. We face what we will together.” Sil said. They both knew facing any punishment would be hard, but they would do what they could for their baby. This was an innocent little life depending on them for its survival. They were both going to take it seriously. But for now, revealing the baby’s secret was just something they weren’t ready for. But, the other Skeksis would need to be told before it was born. They all had to be prepared for it.


	16. Chapter 16

In the next many days, Chamberlain kept on watching the Scientist in a threatening way to make sure that he wasn’t going to blab his secret. The Scientist was also watching him too, to see if Sil would give away who the perpetrator was besides him.  
  
Sil and La knew that when around their clan mates, they couldn’t be affectionate. Sil was not about to give her away. He wanted life to go on as much as it had before, but he would be careful. He had many secrets that he knew about here in the castle, and would always keep them until certain times were right. This was just another one, even if one he couldn’t keep for long under wraps. The baby would come whether he liked it or not when it was ready. Right now, Sil had a hunch feeling that it wasn’t ready yet. And then, there was also dealing with the baby’s movements day after day.  
  
When he was wandering the castle doing his chores, or just walking around for something to do, the baby seemed to be sleeping, as it didn’t move much. But when he sat down to relax or eat, and lay down to sleep was when it started moving about, and its movements had only gotten stronger.  
  
When he was with La, they would always take the chance to see if the baby was moving. Sil could feel it kicking or punching him. Or when it rolled inside him. The baby seemed to push into him pretty good when he ate. He tried to ignore it at the table. He knew Tek was watching him.  
  
Now that he knew about Sil’s condition, as much as Tek wouldn’t have minded blackmailing him, Tek knew that Sil could do the same back to him, and worse. But with the draining of more Gelfling came the essence. As curious as he was to see a baby Skeksis, he wondered if the essence was harming it any?  
  
The Skeksis did drink some fine wines and such, they consumed other beverages besides water. Was it harmful to the baby? Tek was sure that there had to be limitations on things like this for the baby. He couldn’t help but wonder how much it would look like its parents when it was born. Maybe the baby would look like the other parent and that would draw them out. Right now, Chamberlain was not budging on telling him who the other parent was.

Out of some sort of concern for the baby, as Tek was thinking of it as an experiment already, he did pull Sil to the side one day.

“Chamberlain, if you are concerned for the baby, you must take more into consideration what you ingest.” Tek suggested.

“I do, Scientist.” Sil replied.

“Drinking wine is not a good idea, and who knows what drinking essence would do to it. I know from observing other creatures that ones that carry babies and when they are born, are much weaker. And we know what the essence does to us after we drink it.” Tek explained.

“So, you saying I not drink wines or essence?” Sil asked.

“For the time being.” Tek advised.  
  
Sil hated that thought. He didn’t mind not drinking wine, but the essence was something he needed too. “I need essence like others. I been drinking it all other times, and baby still moves in me.”  
  
“Do you want any more risks to the baby? Might not be born right if you take certain risks with drinking certain things.” Tek explained. “I will examine it after it is born.”  
  
“You can to see if healthy, but it will not be personal experiment.” Sil warned.  
  
“Yes, I know. But until we know otherwise, this advice you should take if you don’t want to harm it. The baby is depending on you to take care of it.” Tek stated.  
  
This was advice Sil should take under advisement. “Yes, friend Scientist. I take advice. Not want to harm it.”  
  
Chamberlain hadn’t really thought he was harming his baby at all. He knew the baby had to eat and drink whatever he did at the moment. And no wonder Sil was always more hungry than he usually was before he was pregnant. He waited for Tek to advise against certain foods, but there was none. Water would be the only thing that he would drink until it was finally born.  
…………..  
  
Weeks later, the Garthim army was finally ready. It had about twenty Garthim ready to go, and SkekUng was ready to command them, but they would obey any Skeksis. The Scientist had programmed that into them. They would obey no other creature.  
  
The Skeksis were ready to gather more Gelfling for their essence. SkekUng was ready to take his place as the new General, and he commanded ten of the Garthim to follow him on his crusade to a Gelfling village to gather all they could. Some had to be left behind to be the new guards of the castle.  
  
Many Gelfling fled. Some fought back and were killed. And ones that did survive were pushed into a cage. They would be the new quantity to be drained.  
…………..

Chamberlain was now at his 28th week.  
  
He and La were still close as ever. They wanted to mate so badly for pleasure and their love for each other, but they figured that it might add more babies. They just weren’t going to risk it. Though, even if they didn´t know this as a fact, there wouldn’t really be anymore added since Sil was already pregnant.  
  
Just as there were now Garthim raids out in the wilderness, Chamberlain was getting some cravings for some strange foods that he normally never would get. And he knew where the foods grew. These foods were some that the Skeksis would never have brought back to the castle. It was for a type of fruit.  
  
He told La about it. She thought it was strange. “Well, we don’t normally eat that food. Gelfling do though. But if it feels like something you’re really craving, maybe you shouldn’t deny it. There might be some sort of nutrition you’re needing from it.” she said.  
  
“Could be.” Sil agreed. “I be back soon. Must see if craving is sated.”  
  
“Be careful.” La said. He nuzzled her in return.  
  
Sil got a carriage ready, and he went out to the location where he knew where these certain foods were. Some were berries, and others were some little creatures that were on plants. They didn’t go anywhere, but were alive. This would become a near daily habit in the early evening when most of the daily chores were done. La would sometimes watch the carriage take off.  
  
The Emperor even once caught an unknown carriage leaving. There were no Garthim accompanying it. He confronted the Illustrator on it.  
  
“SkekLa, where was that carriage off to? I saw you watching it take off.” SkekSo asked.  
  
“Oh, I was just watching it take off, Sire. Just that, watching.” she replied nervously.  
  
“Who was in it?” he demanded.

“Um, Chamberlain. He was going out to uh… find something. He had heard of something out there and was determined to find out of certain news.” She tried to make something up.  
  
“What sort of news?” So demanded.  
  
“I do not know right now, my Emperor. When he finds out, he will surely tell you. I will remind him when he gets back if I see him first.” she said, trying to keep So calm and not threaten her.  
  
“Very well.” he replied and went on his way.  
  
La let loose a sigh of relief. That was close.  
  
The Emperor still hadn’t been told about the baby coming yet. That’s what made it so nerve wracking when he was around. Sil knew more about what to say to him than La did.  
…………….  
  
Sil ate his fill of his cravings and then went back to the castle. He knew it was nearing dinnertime and he would get more food into him for himself and the baby. He would not be out here at night. It was a day trip only.  
  
Of course, La would confront him when he got back to the castle that he had to explain to the Emperor where he had gone. He had been seen.  
  
Sil knew he was on the spot. What could he come up with? They both headed to the dining hall. All the Skeksis were heading to their usual seats at the table for their dinner.  
  
As Chamberlain got into his seat, So asked him, “Where did you go, Chamberlain?”  
  
“Oh, I was hearing news of new creatures to have for food. Checking them out, yes.” Sil replied.  
  
“Any good ones?” the Gourmand demanded.  
  
“Yes. Must bring soon.” Sil replied.  
  
“Very well.” So was agreeable.  
  
Sil sighed. It was a relief. He could feel the baby was already acting up inside him. It was already demanding more food from him. He growled lowly to himself. The baby had to take plenty of food out of him, almost leaving him with nothing. He was glad when his food was put in front of him on the table. He immediately dove into it.  
  
He had also been feeling weird in his breasts too of late. They were feeling more tender at the moment. They were beginning to get ready to do the need of nursing later. His pelvis was also aching more too. The bones seemed to be shifting for the impending birth, but not much yet.  
  
He was to soon have another exam by the Scientist in the coming days. As much as La wanted to attend the exams too, Sil told her he didn’t want her singled out as the culprit to aid Sil in this surprise pregnancy. He felt a little more personal about it the way Tek examined him anyway.  
  
Chamberlain laid on the exam table with his lower robes pulled up reluctantly and Tek pushing on his belly, ever so gently. Tek could feel movement under his hands. “Still alive in there I can feel.” he said.  
  
“Me too. Moves are strong.” Sil rubbed his belly after the Scientist removed his hands.  
  
“When are you going to tell the Emperor of this baby?” Tek demanded. “You can’t hide this secret forever no matter how hard you try.”  
  
“I know. Still not ready. When ready, I tell. Remember deal, Scientist. I not forget.” Sil glared.  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“Good. But how soon does it seem for baby to come?” Sil asked.  
  
“I do not know, Chamberlain. This has never happened before. It should probably be very soon. Just watch out for belly pains. If they get nice and strong, good sign of impending birth.” Tek advised. “Of any other signs, I do not know. The signs you exhibit will be good signs we can watch out for with further pregnancies, should any others happen in the future.”  
  
“I know Emperor is against competition for throne, but look at numbers. This baby will be good add to Skeksis kind.” Sil declared. “I not giving him up.”  
  
“You just have to convince the Emperor of that.” Tek said.  
  
“Yes.” Sil agreed and left because Tek was done with the exam.  
………….  
  
After the Garthim Master had gotten back with more Gelflings, the Scientist was all too happy to start draining them. None of their cries for mercy quelled him to stop.  
  
Even though every vial for every Skeksis that was in the castle was filled right now with essence, Tek made sure to hide the Chamberlain’s away in case he would have second plans to have essence even when he had been told he couldn’t have it.  
  
Sil had to reluctantly tell La that for the baby’s sake, that he couldn’t have essence or any kind of wine for the rest of his pregnancy. He knew he would get weaker, but, was the baby’s life worth it? To them both, of course it was.  
  
“I agree with the Scientist on this. If he told you so, you don’t want to take any chances to harm the baby.” La declared.  
  
“Hmm. So hard to not want essence though. Still need it too.” Sil said sadly.  
  
“Hopefully, the baby comes soon and once it does, you will have all the essence you want again.” She tried to cheer him up. She placed one of her hands on his belly. He smiled as he placed one on hers and the other on his belly. It was almost hard to believe that they were a family.


	17. Chapter 17

With the growing needs of the baby, and so many cravings for so much food, aside from his going out into the wilderness to find that one special food on the plants, Chamberlain went to the Gourmand’s kitchen one day to demand a favor.  
  
Sil saw that the Podlings were going about in the kitchen, getting ready to serve the next meal. He found the Gourmand doing his job too, making new bowls for everyone.  
  
“Gourmand.” Sil spoke up.  
  
“Chamberlain! What brings you here?” Ayuk asked.  
  
“Have come to ask for favor. I have run into a time of needing extra food for myself. Servings right now are too small for me. Must have extra servings.” Sil explained without giving away his real secret of why he needed the extra food.  
  
“Everyone gets the same portions, Chamberlain. How can you say it’s not enough? Even I’m hungry for more all the time too.” Ayuk said. “All Skeksis are, and they go to SkekNa for scraps.”  
  
“I found special food out in wilderness that I can give to Gourmand if he gives me extra food.” Sil offered. “Have some right now too.” He took a few pieces out of his robe to give as payment if he could have these extra scraps. “I keep giving them if you keep giving me extra food. Certain demands need it right now.”  
  
“I must try this food to see if it’s worth it first.” Ayuk said. Sil offered him the ones he said he would. When he tried it, it became apparent why Chamberlain liked them. They were nice and juicy, and meaty. “Must have more!”  
  
“Soon, Gourmand, soon. Do we have deal?” Sil asked.  
  
“Yes! Yes. You keep bringing me those snacks and I’ll give ya all ya want!” Ayuk agreed.  
  
“Hmm. Good.” Sil smiled. He knew how to get what he wanted.  
  
The Gourmand let him have access to the whole kitchen and Chamberlain went around eating what he wanted. He ate a good deal before he felt sated enough.

The Podlings were amazed he was being allowed to do this.   
  
And when the real dinnertime came, Sil ate some more. He had been gaining weight for a little while now. He just looked like he was getting fat.  
…………...  
  
Another time, he and La were in the bathing room together. He was in the water enjoying his soak while La was having a massage done by one of the Podlings.  
  
“We still need to think of what we are going to name our little one.” La said.  
  
“Yes. Know this.” Sil agreed. He looked down at his bigger than normal belly. The little one was kicking him again. “Moving again. Not know what it wants now. Breasts feel tender too.” he complained.  
  
The Podling that was serving him was curious to what he was talking about. It sounded like something unfamiliar, but at the same time, he did hear what they said.  
  
La noticed that her mate had some swollen ankles. “Have your feet always swelled like that?” she asked.  
  
“No. Only started happening with carrying child.” Sil said. He moved in the tub and groaned in pain.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“Back hurts. Hate going without essence.” Sil declared grumpily.  
  
“Try to be patient, only for a short time now.” La assured him.  
  
“How much time is question?” Sil stated.  
  
“I know.” she agreed. Then she changed the topic to try and distract him from his aching. “Maybe we should wait until the baby is born so we see what he looks like before we name him?”  
  
“May be best.” Sil said.  
…………….  
  
After the bath, La went back to work and Sil was going to venture into the wilderness again when his arch-rival appeared. Ung.  
  
“Just where do you go every day, Chamberlain?” Ung demanded furiously.  
  
Sil gasped. “None of your business, Spithead! Chamberlain goes where he pleases, when he wants!” he spat at the General.  
  
“Just because you work at the Emperor’s side. You are not deserving of that title. It should be me.”  
  
“Never will I let happen!” Sil yelled at him.  
  
“One day, you will face me, and you will lose, you big fat liar!” Ung snarled.  
  
“You calling me fat?!”  
  
“Yes! I am!”  
  
“How dare you!” Sil snarled. He literally was ready to attack Ung, but then, the General slapped his face and knocked him down.  
  
Chamberlain cried out in pain and he also felt the wind knocked out of him as he felt the baby crash into his internal organs. “OOH! AH!” he screamed. His hands went immediately to his stomach. He had immediate concern for his baby, and the pain it had caused him too.  
  
“You big weakling! I didn’t hit you that hard.” General mocked him.  
  
Sil’s breathing got faster. He was in a panic. “Go… away!” he stammered.  
  
“You are going to tell me where you are going first.” Ung demanded.  
  
“Not business!” Sil panted. He looked at his rival with hatred. It would be Ung’s fault if he killed his baby. Then he would see to Ung’s demise too. Killing his baby would mean revenge. “Not telling!”  
  
“I will find out.” Ung snarled. Then he left him alone, this time.  
  
Sil managed to push himself up. His stomach hurt a good deal, but then, he felt some movement from within his belly. “Oh, close call, baby.” He rubbed his belly. His feelings were also hurt, but he knew he had to be ruthless around his fellow Skeksis. He had tried not to show his vulnerable side, but while he was knocked down had made him more that way because he was near breathless.  
  
He caught his breath and went on his way. He wanted to be alone anyway. He had to calm down before he could eat. But the food did sate his appetite for the cravings, and he got some for the Gourmand too.  
  
He had been more worried about his baby than anything at this time. It was getting harder for him to get up so easily as he once used to. He couldn’t be doing that, stressing himself out, or trying to pick a fight. Sil had no idea how much longer he had to be pregnant, but he wasn’t taking chances like that again. He couldn’t be pushed around like that in his condition.  
…………….  
  
By 32 weeks along, Chamberlain started feeling some cramps inside him, but they weren’t bad. He kept an eye on them. He also began getting some heartburn and it made him slow down on eating a little bit. He began to eat smaller meals, and he still felt plenty of movements from the baby. La could feel them too.  
  
When he and La would spend time together when they had the time, they would relax and wait for the baby to kick. They could see the movements move the skin on Sil’s belly. It did give both parents a much softer feeling that their little one was alright after what Sil had told La what the Garthim Master had done to him.  
  
“You need to back down from fights for now, Sil. It could harm both you and our baby.” she said.  
  
“Yes. I know. I felt it good when I fell. Promise. No more picking fights until after baby is born. But then, still be careful.” Sil agreed.  
  
“When and how are we going to tell the Emperor? We can’t keep this secret much longer.” La said.  
  
“I know. But am still unsure how he will take it. Or others for that matter.” Sil spoke worriedly. “Not want to lose position. Or would we be able to hide him?”  
  
“Where could we hide him?” she asked. “The others would find out sooner or later. We can’t just say we found a Skeksis baby here in the castle, or out in the wilderness. Scientist will know it is yours, even if you have not told him I am the other parent.”  
  
“We could hide him in our special area in catacombs. We go down to check on him throughout day. Bring him food we stash away at meals. Make sure we get a small makeshift bed and pen for him so he wouldn't wander or get hurt.” Sil suggested his plan.  
  
“SkekTek will want to see him too.”  
  
“When time is right. He is not to discover our spot. Our baby not an experiment. I let him have my Gruenacks, and Tek killed them. He not going to kill our baby too.” Sil declared.  
  
La was bewildered at that idea. “I don’t think he would do a thing like that. Not to a Skeksis. Would he?...”  
  
“Who knows, La. Not trust him. Baby will be small, and not know how to defend self. Depend on us for his needs.” Sil explained.  
  
She knew this too. They were both coming to final terms that they were both going to be responsible parents for this little life they had created, if not ever planned. And any others that came along.


	18. Chapter 18

Whenever Chamberlain went to the Scientist for his exams every few days, he always made sure that none of the other Skeksis were around. Tek made sure too. This was just between them. If another Skeksis did come into the lab and saw they were together, they just made out they were talking of improving ways of getting the essence in a better way, when it was nothing of the sort. Or made something else up, like Sil was just getting a health checkup.

The Scientist was responsible for all Skeksis health checkups after all. Though it did seem suspicious of why Sil was getting all these health checkups again, and quite often. 

One day, while Sil was having his weekly exam, his robes were pulled up and Tek was just examining his belly, feeling the child’s movements. Sil winced.

“Finish, please!” Sil begged, holding his breath.

“Almost done.” Tek replied. He finally let go of Sil’s skin.

Sil let out a good breath of air. “Not have to press down every time.” he said, rubbing his belly.

“I must to feel the child, Chamberlain. It’s the only way to feel if it’s still viable.” Tek stated.

“I can say child is viable. Feel it move myself.” Sil snapped.

“Yes, but when you tell the Emperor of it, you might need additional proof, until it comes.” Tek declared. “Just when are you going to tell him?”

“My decision. I decide, not you. I still hold promise of what I do if you tell.” Sil warned him. “And just how long do you think baby has before comes?” He still had a hand on his belly.

“From feeling it just now, and from the size of your belly, it shouldn’t be long.” Tek said. “But when it gets ready, you should know that you’ll be in for a world of pain.” he warned Sil. “No stopping it.”

Chamberlain hated pain. He had already felt cramps going on lately. His practice contractions. If his child was born now, it would be premature, but might stand a chance, if he knew what to do.

“Any other advice on know what to do after birth?” Sil asked.

“I can only tell on what I’ve seen from other creatures, since Skeksis have never had childlings before.” Tek replied and went on to explain the gory details. Sil was an adult and deserved to know the truth after all, in this case.

The gory details sent a shiver down Sil’s spine. He wasn’t looking forward to that, but he would do what he would to have his baby. He wouldn’t give up on it.

“I have it, no matter what happens.” Sil declared proudly.

“No matter what happens?” the voice of the Ritual Master asked.

That startled both Sil and Tek. Sil immediately put his robes down in a hurry.

Zok looked at them both in curiosity.

“Nothing, SkekZok. SkekSil just needed a health check.” Tek replied.

“I see. The Emperor is demanding more essence soon.” Zok declared.

“Yes, it will done soon. Very soon.” Tek replied.

“Good. Do it after this.” Zok demanded.

“Yes, Lord Ritual Master.” the Scientist agreed.

Zok left the lab.

Sil let out a sigh of relief. “Too close.”

“They all must find out soon, Chamberlain. You were almost caught this time.” Tek warned.

“I know.”

“No essence for you, you know that.”

Sil whimpered. “Yes, know it.” He began to push himself up off the table. He grunted at the effort that it took to put even the littlest bend in his upper belly to just get off the table.

“Try laying on your side to get up instead of sitting up. Roll off the table instead.” the Scientist suggested, noticing his struggle.

“Try another time.” Sil was willing to try anything to help himself move easier at this point. He was now on his feet and on the way out.

Tek still wanted to tell the Emperor so badly about Sil’s secret. He glared after the pregnant Skeksis in red. He felt that he was a coward for hiding this secret from the others, but more so, the Emperor.  
…………….

The last weeks of the pregnancy were taking their toll on the Chamberlain. There were so many times of near slip ups where other Skeksis were asking him what was going on with him and he would get so defensive and grouchy. He just wanted them to keep their distance. It even included the Scientist too.

Some of them didn’t dare cross him. There were others who loved to see him humiliated. Like Ung and Na. Sil was asking for more food scraps than usual from the Slave Master. But he also took food from the Gourmand too, to sate the annoying hunger that he felt from eating for two. At least two. But he gave the Gourmand payment from those foods he found in the wilderness.

The shells on those plants that he was eating had an extra protein in it that he wasn’t getting from anything else. It was like a second essence, so to speak. He was craving Gelfling essence, but knew he couldn’t have any.

One time, La did travel with him on his daily excursion out in the wilderness to show her what he needed every day because of this craving. They were tasty treats indeed.

As for Sil’s body, aside from his belly getting bigger, his back hurt more than ever. His pelvis has been widening all the time. The breasts felt all the more tender as they were filling with milk, even the ones on his belly. Constant bathroom runs. The movements were strong inside him. La loved feeling them.

“Like knowing baby is alive, but not letting me sleep well.” Sil complained.

“Hopefully soon, he comes.” La cooed in his ear as she was doing her best to support and comfort him. She was the only one he was close to at this time. Of course, he didn’t dare cross the Emperor either.

Chamberlain also began sleeping more during the day when he didn’t get his sleep at night. He would do what chores were demanded of him, but then, he would disappear to his room or the secret spot to sleep. La saw that her mate was exhausted.

Even some others told the Scientist and the Emperor of what Chamberlain was doing, that they had witnessed. “Hmm. Curious.” Tek said, wondering in amusement. He was the only other one that knew what may be causing Sil’s unusual behavior. But he still wondered: who was the other parent?  
………………

Sil and La tried to decide where their little one would sleep once he was accepted, hopefully. Maybe he could sleep in both their rooms. Sil did manage to collect a bunch of unwanted made robes from Ekt’s chamber. He was just going to get rid of them and Sil was glad to take them.

Sil then split up the robes with him and La so they would make small beds for their little one when he spent time with both of them. This was done just barely in time before it was due to come. The baby would sleep on their beds with them.  
……………

By the 38th week, that Chamberlain had no idea how far along he was in time range, but he was totally miserable with the baby’s weight inside him. It was more harder for him to catch his breath when he moved around. He had a different kind of gait to his walk. It was more of a limp really.

With the way things seemed to be so off with the Chamberlain’s services lately and his odd behavior, one day, the Emperor did in fact, notice when he came into the throne room to take his usual spot that he did seem bigger in the belly that was causing him to slow down.

“What is wrong with you, Chamberlain?” the Emperor asked.

Sil swallowed. “What do you mean, Sire?” he asked.

“I notice a big limp to your walk. And you look… bigger than normal.” So exclaimed. “And there have been reports of you having such off behavior for yourself.” 

Even SkekLa was worried at that remark. Would her mate finally reveal the big secret?

“I’m not bigger than usual. Must be seeing things, my sire. Just sciatica pains. Nothing new.” Sil explained.

The Scientist was in there too. “That’s a lie and you know it, Chamberlain!” Tek exclaimed. “It’s time for the truth!”

“What truth?” the General demanded curiously.

“Nothing important. What I said before is all it is.” Sil stated. He couldn’t help but put his arms over his front to shield his belly from the others. He hissed at the Scientist angrily. He spoke in a whisper, “You are not to tell them, Tek. Remember what I will do if you tell them.”

“What did you have to tell us, Scientist?” the Emperor asked.

Tek grumbled. “Just sciatica pains with him.”

“Good.” Sil remarked. “Not ready yet.”

“You better be ready soon. It will be out soon.” Tek growled at him.

“Get away!” Sil hissed.

La came up to stand next to him to take the edge off. “Anything I can do to be of service, my Lord Chamberlain?” she asked.

“After service today, Illustrator, hmm.” Sil said. He kept his arms crossed in front of him so his sleeves kept his belly hidden from the others’ views.

The Emperor let it go for now. He wasn’t overly concerned. He knew as the Skeksis had aged that they had many aches and pains. His condition had probably more heavy burdens with his health than even the Chamberlain’s. His lungs were deteriorating. The Darkening had ruined some of his body parts, like the end of his beak.

Tek began attending to the Emperor some more with his health, and that’s also why the essence was so in demand, especially for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Another week passed. Chamberlain stayed in bed during most of it, not wanting to move much, but would manage to try near every day. La came by to help him if he wasn’t in the throne room at a certain time. Tasks around the castle still needed to be done with no Gelflings around to do them.

  
  


The General had taken another batch of Garthim out of the castle to get more Gelflings for their essence, so he was off the Chamberlain’s back for awhile.

  
  


La had gone out for a couple days to that special spot in the wilderness to get some of those shelled treats her mate was asking for. She liked them herself, but they tasted sweeter to her mate, who was almost incapacitated right now. She wanted to do things for him now that he could barely get out of bed for even the daily Crystal ceremony.

  
  


La would go tell the Emperor that the Chamberlain wasn’t feeling well.

  
  


The Emperor demanded to know what was going on once again and let her know that apparently, the Scientist knew something, and he was going to send for him shortly if La didn’t know what was going on.

  
  


“His back is hurting so bad. And he has bad indigestion.” La tried to make up something fast.

  
  


“Very well. But he better get over it by tomorrow.” SkekSo declared.

  
  


La was grateful that the Emperor had believed her. She hurried to tell her mate.

“I told him you are unwell and couldn’t make it to work today... he seemed to understand… you can just rest.” La said.

  
  


“Like my job around castle, but baby not making it easy on me.” Sil replied.

  
  


La sat on his bed and put a hand on his stomach, giving it a little rub. The baby kicked out at her hand. “You shouldn’t give your parent such a hard time, little one.” she said. It kicked her hand again, as if answering her.

  
  


“Almost like he hears you. He moves after you talk to him.” Sil suggested.

  
  


La smiled. It would be nice to know if her baby could hear her even from inside her mate’s belly. 

....................... 

The next day, Sil still didn’t feel well, but he made it to his job and did what he could before going to bed again. 

  
  


The day after that, he had a strongest craving for those shelled treats, and his mate was so busy doing work for the Scroll Keeper that she couldn’t make it to the usual place for catching those treats for him. He decided to go himself. He felt well enough to be out of bed and was done with his tasks. But he was determined to go to bed when he returned.

  
  


His back still ached, but he was managing. He made it to the carriage station. “Armaligs, prepare to depart!” Sil ordered.

  
  


Three Armaligs slowly made their way to the carriage Sil was using. Sil managed to climb inside it as the little slug-like creatures got in and rolled into balls, like tires. He felt the carriage raise and begin moving. These three were used to going to the place every day, or near that.

  
  


When La finished her work, she went to check on her mate to see how he was doing. She didn’t find him in his room or their private spot. He must have other work around the castle, or went to the secret shell-treat spot. That was a really bad idea in his condition, as far along as he was now and hardly able to move. She just hoped he would make it back alright by himself.

……………..

  
  


The carriage arrived and stopped. Chamberlain carefully manoeuvred himself out of it to go find his favorite treats. It was a little ways off.

  
  


He had been feeling some small pains all morning; he had just thought they were just regular pregnancy cramps. But they had been getting stronger on the somewhat bumpy ride. Sil had grunted and groaned the whole way.

  
  


“This will be final ride here until after baby comes. I must tell Emperor about baby after get back. Cannot hold back for more time.” Sil talked aloud to himself. He held his back as a jolt of pain shot through it. Without the essence, he had problems with the sciatica pains. But more often, it was more associated with the pregnancy itself. 

  
  


The Armaligs were released to go eat themselves, on nearby foliage while Sil went to go find his prize.

  
  


The walk to the plants where the treats were was still a bit off. Chamberlain’s walk started to turn into a rather strong waddle. His limping increased as a strong cramp began to seize his stomach, what he thought it was. But the cramp tightened more than usual.

  
  


Chamberlain began panting and stopped. His hands gripped his belly. He suddenly bent over when the pain finally erupted.

  
  


“Ah! Oh, oh, OWWWW!” he cried out. The pain made him fall to his knees. He found himself desperately trying to breathe. He tried to keep from collapsing to the ground. He put his left hand on the ground, holding himself up.

  
  


The contraction felt like it was squeezing him hard from the inside out. Sil had felt many kinds of pain in his life before, but none like this. He cried out again.

  
  


When it finally passed, he let out a big breath. He took several deep breaths. “That... hurt!” he exclaimed. After that one, it was no doubt to him that he was in labor. He knew the baby was coming after what he had been told about it.

  
  


The baby had taken just the right position in his pelvis, near to his bladder. It was ready to descend the slow process.

  
  


Sil found the strength to rise and went for a nearby tree. He had to sit down and collect his thoughts. He wasn’t ready to go back to the castle yet. He was still hungry, but food was not on his mind at the moment. He pulled his robes up to look at his extremely swollen stomach.

  
  


“Are you finally on way, baby?” he asked his child. He felt it move inside him. That had to be a yes, because it wasn’t long before another contraction came on again. Sil screamed his lungs out.

  
  


Since he was lying on his back, both hands grabbed his belly and he lurched forward to try to find some source of comfort as he tried to get through the pain. Now he wished he had never left the castle. It was too late to go back. The bumpy ride would do him no favors when he was having contractions.

  
  


“Wish SkekLa was here.” he moaned when it passed. “Need SkekTek to deliver. But too much pain to move...” Sil panted. “Not moving.”

  
  


He wished he had a way of sending someone for help to get the help that he needed. But out here,  _who_ would help him?

  
  


If the alliance with the Gelfling hadn’t been shattered, even a Gelfling would able to deliver the baby, but he would only tolerate that as a last resort and there was no one else around out here.  Or so he thought.

…………..

  
  


Back at the castle, the Scientist knew that the day was approaching when the Chamberlain would have his baby or babies, and the secret couldn’t wait any longer. It had to be told, no matter what SkekSil’s punishment for him was. He was tired of waiting to hear that the Emperor had been told the secret, and seeing nothing had changed. It was clear to SkekTek that SkekSil was too cowardly to tell this secret.

  
  


Just as he was finishing up with upgrading a repair on his draining machine, the Emperor came in to check on his work.

  
  


“How goes this repair?” SkekSo asked.

  
  


“Very good, my Emperor. But I must ask you something... do you know where the Chamberlain is right now?” Tek replied.

  
  


“I have granted him to go out to his ally out in the wilderness he’s been talking to for so long.” So replied.

  
  


“Is that what he’s been telling you?...” Tek asked.

  
  


“Yes. Why...? Is there something else going on?” So asked.

  
  


“Emperor, there’s something you need to know about him as of late. There’s more to his strange behavior than you know.” Tek explained.

  
  


“What’s there to know about it? He acts like he normally does when he’s around me. Lying and deceitful. Directing how things are run around the castle.” So declared.

  
  


“I mean more like when he gets defensive and such. He’s been hiding something from us all for awhile...” Tek explained.

  
  


“And you know what this ‘something’ is?” So asked curiously.

  
  


“Yes. He said he was going to tell you when he was ready, but it’s been going on for too long now, and I’m afraid it’ll be here before too long. He won’t tell you until the last moment. I’m the only one he knew to tell because it has made him sick off and on for so long. Another part of his strange behavior was all the stomach problems.” the Scientist explained more.

  
  


“Go on, Scientist.” Tek had So’s full attention. “What will be here soon?”

  
  


“Sire, this has never happened before to any Skeksis, but somehow, SkekSil has come to be carrying a childling.” Tek declared.

  
  


“Impossible. I decreed that there was to be no mating among us.” So growled.

  
  


“I know, Sire, and the Chamberlain would not give out who the other partner was in the child’s creation. It’s still a mystery to me. But the other Skeksis need to know. Our numbers are about to grow by at least one or a few. Just think though, Sire. We lost three of our number in the battle against the Gelflings. We could use this, even if they are SkekSil’s offspring.” Scientist explained a good point.

The Emperor thought deeply for a few moments. “Hmm. You do make a good point, Scientist. We should welcome the Chamberlain’s new babies then. But he will be punished for not telling us.”

  
  


“Yes, he should.” Tek agreed.

  
  


“I will see to it that he is when he gets back. I will see the babies when they are born. That is clear.” So proclaimed.

  
  


“Yes, Sire. I still don’t know when SkekSil will have them, but from the looks of him, he’ll be having them soon. I’m quite sure about that. He can barely move anymore.” Tek stated.

  
  


“I have noticed that too. He pants hard when he comes into the throne room. He’s limping too.” So said.

  
  


“Pains no doubt cause him to do that...” Tek said. “What do you plan to do with the babies once they have arrived, Sire?” he asked.

  
  


“We will wait and see, Scientist. They would be useful in building our numbers again. But what would they grow up to be? Younger ones could also be a threat to my leadership.” the Emperor declared.

  
  


“Yes, it’s possible, but we could use some younger ones as well, to fight in battle too. To have some young and fit to fight against our enemies.” Tek explained. “We will raise them to not be a threat to us, but to the enemies. There might be some things that Garthim can’t always do. There’s no telling how long it will take for the young ones to grow up, but they are Skeksis too. We could give them names and titles when we find out what they can do, what they are raised to be...”

  
  


“Very well. If you see the Chamberlain before I do when he gets back, send him to the throne room.” the Emperor ordered.

  
  


“Yes, my Emperor.” Tek replied with a bow.

The Emperor left the lab. Now he knew about the big secret and why he had seen the Chamberlain acting strange for so long. Tek felt proud of himself that he revealed the secret that Sil couldn’t bring himself to tell and it needed to be told.

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Chamberlain screamed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. The contractions were picking up. The muscles of his belly hurt so badly. He felt like his middle was trying to tear him in half. Almost at this rate, he might have been happy to let the Scientist cut the baby, or babies out of his belly: it hurt too much.

He wanted his mate with him so badly. At one point, he screamed his mate’s name in terrible pain. He couldn’t help it that tears came to his eyes and were spilling. He felt like he was going to die! The ground around his feet was all torn from him digging his feet in, as well as his hands. He had tried various positions for comfort, but the one that seemed the most relieving was leaning forward in a squat-like position.

On the next contraction, when he leaned forward to get some slight relief, he felt a rush of fluid rupture inside him, and it was like he urinated a big amount, more than normal. Fluid soaked the ground in front of him and some of the robes under his legs. This looked more like clear water rather than urine. His water had broken!

The contractions began to pick up more, causing more stress and pain to the pregnant Skeksis. Chamberlain was scared out of his wits. Here he was, out in the wilderness with no help, and no doctor. No one to help deliver his baby. But then, living creatures went off and delivered their babies on their own all the time. How hard could it be, other than the pain?

Sil hoped he wasn’t having too many babies. He would be so sore that he wouldn’t be able to move for awhile if he had a large ‘litter.’ Sure, he had eight nipples that could possibly feed a whole litter. Unknown to him, his breasts were full of milk, ready for the new baby. The smaller ones on his belly were a little full too, but not nearly as the two at the top.

In between his contractions, Sil tried to distract himself from the pain, to think of some name for the baby, but then thought it might be better to talk with his mate about that before making any decision.

Nearby, there was a Gelfling that had escaped the Garthim raids on the Stonewood village. He had been moving through hiding places, not found by the Skeksis. He had been out occasionally, carefully trying to find food in the forest, and was now just picking up on the Chamberlain’s screaming. This could be trouble for one very vulnerable Skeksis.

This Gelfling was a male, and his name was Keg. Like most Stonewood, he had long, dark hair. Everything had changed for him when the Garthim came and killed what was left of his clan. He would love to pay them back for their dark deeds.

He felt like he might have a chance for revenge when he heard the Skeksis screaming. It sounded almost female. He followed his ears to see who, or what it was. It was outside the village, but close by it.

After going over a hill and in a thicket of trees, Keg’s eyes lit up when he saw it: there was one of the Skeksis, lying beside a big tree! Whichever one it was that had the red robes on. He saw the Skeksis was obviously in pain. He was holding his belly as he leaned over on his knees, screaming. Then, came a stop, and heavy panting. The Gelfling felt confused. Something about this whole scene was wrong.

Keg thought about just going over to end the Skeksis’ life, but he had a mind about letting the evil creature suffer for awhile. He deserved it for killing his clan. Any Skeksis deserved it. Even if this Skeksis called for help, he wouldn’t sympathize at all. But then, as he spied upon it some more, he began to connect things. The size of the bare belly, the attitude... was it possible? Was this Skeksis having a baby? He had seen and heard many a pregnant woman during labor back in his village, and this looked really similar somehow.

Keg grinned, darkly. The ultimate way of getting back at this Skeksis would be to take away its future bloodline, aside from killing him.

Contractions continued for awhile and got closer together. It was near dark when the worst ones came along. Sil was not aware of his surroundings anymore. He was not aware he was being watched. All he could feel was pain, and an instinct to push now as the pressure was building down in his lower belly.

His actions became instinctual as he couldn’t help himself. He had to push. He felt all the pressure and pain going downward as he pushed. He had to hold his breath and would be left panting hard between contractions, but the pushing was now helping to move the baby even more.

Soon, he felt burning at his entrance. The baby’s head was crowning. A stronger urge made Sil get into an all fours position this time. That made the pain seem a little lighter, but he still kept pushing. The baby's shoulders were being the hardest to get out.

Soon, just as Sil was having another contraction, he leaned forward again, and something big and slimy slid out of his body, along with a rush of fluid. He let out a deep breath and a big cry of pain, but his suffering was now over.

Chamberlain sat back to see what had come out of his body. He was exhausted.

A little greyish Skeksis lay on the bottom of his robe, between his legs and by his tail. A fleshy cord was attached to its body, still connecting it with Sil. Chamberlain was in shock at the sight. It was strange, and yet, endearing. It was _his_ baby.

His curiosity got the better of him and he reached down to pick up the child. It was trying to breathe. He held it up by the legs since it was what he could get first. Some mucus came out of its throat and nose as he held it. The baby had just cleared its airways. “Yuck!” he said, but he didn’t let go.

Sil got the baby to his chest to find that it was still covered in birth fluid. He had nothing else with him at the moment to clean it but his robes. It didn’t matter to him right now. He had grown to care about the being in his belly for so long that he didn’t think a second thought as he used one of his sleeves to wrap his child in it, to keep it warm and clean it up.

He was still having some minor contractions, and he figured they were just cramps from being in pain for so long. Having so much exertion from the inside out was surely going to cause recovery cramps. Still, no more big contractions came on. Luckily, Sil had been pregnant with only one child.

Chamberlain happily smiled at his baby. He whimpered to it. It seemed to respond by making a sound back. He gave it a little lick as his way to kiss it. “You have most unusual timing to arrive, little one...” he said. “Must go back to castle soon.”

He and the baby continued to snuggle for awhile in bonding. He found out that the child had a strong grasping reflex. He could also make out that the little one had no teeth, barely any hair, and no spikes on its back. The beak was also much softer too. He spied at the gender, and no doubt it was like him, like all of them. Sil just called it a ‘him,’ as most of the Skeksis were called that way.

“I think I name you SkekDar. Your other parent, SkekLa, sure to agree with SkekSil. We find a title for you later, SkekDar...” Sil said. “And many other Skeksis to meet you back at castle.”

Chamberlain was starting to feel a lot better now that he wasn’t in constant pain. But soon, he could feel his baby squirming and getting fussy. The little one started making a different sound. “What you want?” he asked.

Sil’s robes were still slightly pulled up from his moves during labor. He began to shift to get comfortable, and moved the baby down to rest over his stomach for a moment, and that was when it happened. Dar found one of Sil’s nipples and he latched on. “Agh!” Sil screeched. 

His breast was tender and full. He nearly tried to take the infant off his breast, but stopped, since a sucking noise could be heard easily. Sil suddenly understood what was happening, relaxed his breathing, and felt his baby feeding from him as he watched.  Another good reason for the soft beak.  Dar’s little hands came up to rest there too. The tight, sore skin began to loosen. The baby started to push on his breast to stimulate milk flow. Sil clenched his belly in discomfort at first, but held on.

“SkekDar is hungry, yes? Guess I am food source for you. I felt those tender for so long. Now know why. See never had other purpose.” Sil realized.

Darkness had just fallen and Sil’s vision had adjusted to the dark. He wasn’t going anywhere right now. The baby couldn’t stay attached to him with that strange cord either. He waited for the little one to finish his first meal, then he brought him up and reluctantly pinched through the cord with his talons. It didn’t seem to hurt Dar in the least, but then, Sil knew he had to get out whatever was left inside of him.

Sil pulled on the cord a bit to see if there was anything attached to it, since that was still up inside him. Now that he wasn’t in constant pain, he wanted to get up and move from this spot, to get away from all the blood and dirt. He reluctantly pushed himself up to his feet, even though he was in discomfort. He had Dar in his hands.

As he stood up and started to move, another rush of fluid and something slimy slid out of him, again. Sil looked down as he stepped away from the disgusting thing. It was just the afterbirth this time. What the cord had been attached to, and fed the baby during all the unums of pregnancy. Sil didn’t know that, but he knew this surely was not another baby, and whatever it was, he was glad it was out of him. He left it behind without a second thought. “Yuck!”

Chamberlain walked a little distance away and settled down for the night with his child. He made sure to keep him warm. It was a little chilly out here at night. “Good night, SkekDar. Be home soon, when I feel better.”

Dar and him fell asleep not long after.

……………

SkekLa was really worried about her mate when he didn’t come back home that night. None of the other Skeksis had seen him either. Something must have happened. She hoped he was alright, especially given his condition. She didn’t sleep much that night. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, fearing for his safety and the wellbeing of their baby.

………….

It was at dawn the next day that Keg decided to make his move. He had seen the ‘motherly’ bond forming between Sil and his baby. To him, it was just sickening that an evil being was being so loving and kindred to such an ugly baby. But then, everything was going to be alright, because he was going to stop this baby from becoming like its parent.

“You are going to pay for what you did to my clan, Skeksis!” Keg growled to himself. He got out of his spot and snuck over to the dormant Skeksis. After sleeping most of the night away, the baby would most likely start to get hungry soon.

Keg very carefully got by the Chamberlain and he began to gently move his hands and robes off the infant. Then, he picked him up from his ‘mother’s’ grasp. Dar was still asleep as he was lifted. Keg carefully snuck away from Sil. Let that be a lesson to him!

Then, the Gelfling ran off into the morning light. His running woke up little Dar. He didn’t recognize the scent of the strange creature that now held him, and the bumping about wasn’t helping. He began to whimper about and squirm.

Keg saw that and held on tighter. “Oh, shut up, you little monster!” he shouted at it. He had the intention to take the little Skeksis a long way from its parent and kill it. He knew that would devastate the mother back there.

The Gelfling ran a long way away, taking a rather harsh path, siding the woods. While he was crossing through a creek bed, there were growling noises coming from behind, then all around him. He had been found by a pack of Rakkida. The Gelfling tried to sprint away, but was attacked from all sides and couldn’t get away. His body shielded the little Skeksis, and as they had already caught their prey, the Rakkida ignored the fallen baby.

Keg was dragged away, leaving the young Skeksis alone, laying by the roots of some trees.

SkekDar was cold and hungry by now. He whimpered for his mother, and when his call wasn’t answered, he began to actually cry.

…………..

Chamberlain soon awoke when sunlight hit his eyes. At first, he was in shock that he wasn’t at home in his own bed, but when he felt how his belly muscles ached, he remembered what happened last night. It hadn’t been a dream. He had had his baby! He looked down at it, but found his arms were empty.

Sil gasped. Where was Dar?! Sil looked around desperately. “Where are you, little one?” The baby was nowhere to be seen!

He checked his robes, and all around himself and around the trees. Nothing. Then, he tried to use his nose to catch his child’s scent. He quickly picked it up, and smelled something else too. The stench was unforgettable! A Stonewood Gelfling had been here! He knew what they smelled like.

“Gelfling! Come back with my baby!” Sil shouted angrily, getting up and readying himself for a fight in spite of the remaining pain. He followed the scent.

Soon, he came to the creek and that was when he lost track. Then he tried to discover any possible footprints in the mud, but the ground was rocky, and there was nothing. There was no trace of scent or tracks.

“NOOOO!” Sil screamed in anguish. Tears came to his eyes, and he broke down. His hormones made his moods still soft and he was easier to upset than usual. He sat down, holding his head between his hands, and let himself cry. There was nothing he could do now. But he refused to believe his baby was gone.

Gathering strength, he stopped his crying and crossed the creek in a random direction. He kept trying to look for tracks and sniff out the evil Stonewood that had stolen his child. He wouldn’t give up the search without a fight.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

There were some Podlings passing by a forest clearing, and they heard a baby crying. They couldn’t resist caring for innocent creatures out there in the wilds. The passersby looked and found a little lizard-like creature that was lost and alone.

The Podlings were at a loss of what to do with it. It seemed to be just a baby. The ones who had found the small creature were one male and one female Podling. They spoke in their own language, of course, discussing where the small one’s mother could be, and deciding that there was no sign of any parent. Then they saw tracks of blood and a scuffle, and assumed the mother had been killed by Rakkida when they saw the gory paw prints in the mud.

They knew someone who could help take care of the baby, or might know, so they took SkekDar to them.

It was a small family of Gelflings who had escaped the wrath of the Skeksis so far. They were rogues from the Stonewood clan, but had a happy life away from the main clan. They grew their own food and raised their animals to assist in their family and food. They were dark haired too, which made them look much like Keg had. However, they were very different persons.

The mother’s name was Mivoda. She had long flowing hair and was middle aged. Her mate, Chet, was taller than her, and worked as a farmer. The couple had a few kids: Kinama was the oldest daughter at 13. Mati was their middle son at age 6, and Julli was the family’s baby. Julli was only a few months older than Dar at 3 months.

They were all having their breakfast when they heard a knock at their door.

“Who could that be?” Mivoda asked.

“Stay here.” Chet said. He went to see who it was and then spotted their Podling friends. “Hi there, friends. What brings you by?” he asked.

The female said something in her language and held out a bundle. Chet took it and unwound it. In it, was a little beaked lizard. “Honey, we have something here...”

Mivoda came over to her mate to see. “What is it?” she asked. The kids were curious too when their father had said that. 

The Podlings explained what they had seen. Mivoda understood. “They said the mother is dead, attacked by Rakkida, and they heard the little one crying.” she explained. “It needs someone to take care of it.”

“We already have our hands full with our own kids.” Chet said.

“Chet, we can’t let an innocent baby be left out there to die. Look at him... well, assuming it’s a him. He’s so cute.” Mivoda was falling for Dar’s innocence. He was sucking on one of his own hands right now.

“Oh, alright. As long as he’s not any trouble.” Chet said. “What do you think we should call him?”

The two of them let their Podling friends go on their way and brought Dar back to the table. The two older kids were fascinated by him.

“We could call him Kasim.” Kinama said.

“I like Smur.” Mati said.

“How about Ryuu?” Chet said.

“Considering it means ‘fiery lizard,’ it may be okay. Ryuu he is, then.” Mivoda agreed.

The baby had calmed down enough to see his new caretakers, but his hunger began to get the better of him again. He began to stridently cry.

“What do we feed him?” Chet asked.

“He has no teeth. Looks like he may need milk. Let’s try it: to not take chances, go get some milk out of the jug.” Mivoda said. The thing had come from their pet Nebrie.

Chet did and put it in a bottle. It was still warm. The bottle was offered to Dar/Ryuu and he gladly took his second meal, but his first to be from Nebrie milk. It would become his main food for the next long while.

“Looks like little Julli is going to have an adopted brother growing up. Or do you think will he grow to be more of a pet?” Chet wondered.

“Only time will tell what this little one will become. We have been on our own for so long... Never seen one like it.” Mivoda said.

“I think I have, love… Look at the tail, the four arms, and the beak... What if it’s a Skeksis?” Chet asked.

“Well, even if it was a Skeksis, the mother is dead. Maybe we can raise this one to be different than the ones we had known about?” Mivoda stated.

“Perhaps we could. But let’s keep this a secret from the kids for awhile. I don’t want them to know about the problem with Skeksis.” Chet said.

“Alright. We’ll just tell them that he’s a lizard child our friends found in the wild, and the parents are dead.” Mivoda suggested.

“That sounds like a good one. I’m sure he’ll one day ask, if he ever learns to talk.” Chet said.

“We should just wait and see if he is a real lizard, or a Skeksis. That’s all we can do right now since we know nothing else about him.” Mivoda said.

They had spoken in low voices while their kids were now holding and feeding Ryuu.  
…………….

Chamberlain searched all over for his lost baby. He found no signs of him. Eventually, he came upon the area where Dar had been, then he saw the blood of Gelfling and smelled the bitter scent of the Rakkida. He knew how dangerous those creatures could be and wasn’t about to stick around. 

Painfully, he decided there was nothing more he could do. He had tried his very best to find his baby. He was certain SkekDar was dead, taken away by Rakkida, along with the Gelfling that had kidnapped him. Grief grew within him, making him impossibly sad and angry.

Sil knew he never should have been out here. He was sore and wouldn’t have had much fight in him after only giving birth last night. He started to head back to the area where he had given birth to his child. Heavy tears were falling from his eyes.

This had seemed like such a waste! He had been pregnant for who knows how long... it had been the last nine unums, and just as he had given birth, his baby had been stolen away from him! He had welcomed parenthood when he learned he was expecting. Now, he could only go home with his arms empty, and tell his mate about this tragedy. There would be nothing to tell the Emperor, or so he thought.

Sil slowly made his way back to his carriage and called the Armaligs back to their roles as wheels. He climbed in carefully to avoid hurting himself. He tiredly pulled the lever that indicated he was ready to move. The Armaligs felt it, rolled up, and moved along.

Chamberlain cried a good deal on his way home. He didn’t care about anything right now. He only wanted his baby back.  
…………….

Awhile later, the carriage arrived back at the castle. Chamberlain got off carefully because he was still very weak from the birth. He was truly distraught. Sil went to try to find his mate first. He managed to make it to the minor tower where she worked without running into any other Skeksis.

“Hmmmmm. SkekLa.” Sil said with a sad tone and a weary frown on his face.

La turned around and was surprised to see her mate. “Sil, where have you been?” she asked, somewhat distant, in case there were others around. She saw that Chamberlain didn’t look the same as he normally did. Some of his clothes were in rags down at his feet and sleeves.

“Out in wilderness for treats, but had pains. Had our baby, Illustrator...” Sil explained with a terribly sad look, holding her hands. “Too pained to come home at night. This morning, baby found gone!”

La looked at him with a shocked expression. She gasped, “Gone? How? Who took it?” she demanded.

“A Gelfling! Smelled, but not saw. Tried to follow scent. Lost at water crossing. No tracks. Tried and failed to find. So hard to find...” Sil broke and let out a sob.

La forgot all discretion, and held him. She could see how upset and devastated he was, and her own heart felt like it was frozen due to the loss. She wrapped her arms tight around the Chamberlain, trying to soothe him. “Is there any chance of finding him?” she asked.

“Rakkida attacked Gelfling. Found tracks, and blood… so much blood! Sure killed baby too. Had called him SkekDar...” Sil sobbed.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone... I would have been there with you if you let me. I wish you had told me where you were going...” La said.

They held each other tight for awhile. Then La brought it up. “I am sorry for having to tell you this now… but the Emperor wants to see you.” she said.

Sil really was in no mood to deal with his leader, but he wouldn’t refuse him an appearance if requested. “Yes...” he said. “Then, must go...”

La accompanied him to make sure he could still stand and walk alright. They both entered the throne room together. The others were all in there. They made sure they were not touching one another in any suspicious manner, and Sil made sure to keep his tears dry.

“Welcome, SkekLa and SkekSil.” the Emperor greeted as he saw them. “I see you have returned, Chamberlain. Care to explain something to us?”

“Explain what, Sire?” Sil asked.

“The Scientist told me something interesting. Is it true you are carrying a childling?” So asked.

Sil and La’s eyes widened. How could he know that? Unless… SkekTek had betrayed his secret! How could he?! Chamberlain took mental note to get him back later, but now, an explanation would be needed.

He looked down, wearily. “Was... true.” he admitted.

“You were carrying a childling, and never said anything?” the Ornamentalist asked, shocked.

“Yes, he was.” La replied for him. “I knew too.”

“The Scientist tells me that there is another parent. Who is the other parent, SkekSil?” SkekSo demanded.

Sil looked at La. They both knew it was evident, it was impossible to keep the secret any longer. “I am the other parent, Sire.” La spoke up nervously, dreading the possible consequences.

“It was experiment only.” Sil lied, trying to protect them both. He knew the Emperor usually respected experiments. “It led to expecting baby by surprise. Not know of it for so long. Movements started and SkekTek examined me. He tells me I was carrying baby. I was going to tell when time was right. Was going to tell when I got back to castle, but while out in wild on way back, I had baby. No longer carrying it.”

“Where is it then?” Tek demanded.

“Gone. Taken, by Gelfling!” Sil snapped angrily. “Then, killed by Rakkida!”

“Good! The last thing we need around here is another Chamberlain!” the Garthim Master sneered. He had returned last night.

Sil and La glared at him angrily.

“Here is my decree as your punishment. For not telling us about this, and intently hiding it, the two of you are not to be anywhere near each other for the next three cycles of the Sisters. Even at the table, and no visiting each other’s quarters. The rest of us will be watching you at all times. And Chamberlain, the Scientist is to examine you to make sure you are not carrying anymore babies.”

Sil knew not to refuse. He didn’t want to be anywhere around the Scientist at the time, because Tek had told without his permission. He would pay for that.

“And to make sure you are having the exam, SkekUng is accompanying you both.” So declared.

Sil whined in contempt. “Please, not that, my Emperor.”

“Yes. Go!” So ordered, stomping his scepter.

Sil, Ung, and Tek left the room to go to the lab. La stayed behind. She was not happy about this punishment, but at least it wasn’t banishment. Especially since, even if this was painful, there was no baby to worry about. But her poor mate, the pain and trouble he had gone through alone, the labor and losing their baby... And now, an embarrassing exam without her to make sure he was alright, and his most hated enemy watching it happen.  
……………

In the lab, Tek and Ung made sure that Sil was forced to lay down and Tek pressed on Sil’s belly and it went down more than before. He had been telling the truth. There was no longer any baby inside him, but some more fluids came out of him. Birth fluids would be clearing out for awhile.

Chamberlain cried out in pain as his sore belly was pressed on. Then, Tek noticed that his breasts were full.

“Did you feed the baby, Chamberlain?” Tek asked. “Your breasts are all so full and fat. More than I’ve seen on any other Skeksis before.”

“Yes, one meal.”

“And now, there’s no baby to feed off you now. I hope it hurts. Also makes a good punishment.” Ung mocked.

“Stop it! Not take your crap now!” Sil snapped.

“I want samples of everything to know what to expect should there be anymore in the future.” Tek declared.

Sil’s breathing sped up. That would mean… more humiliation! “NO!” he cried out in distress, but Ung held him down.

“You will lie still or else!” Ung growled at him. Sil glared at him and bared his teeth. He had no choice. Sil also figured this was part of his punishment too.

Tek went to take a sample of some of the birth fluid. He was just curious to know more of what was going on with Sil’s body. He would have liked to examine the baby if there had been one to see. He also took a milk sample. Sil was uncomfortable about that, but Ung enforced it.

It wasn’t long for Tek to finish. Sil was glad for that. Right now, he just wanted to be left alone. Tek gave him a vial of water to quench his thirst, since he had decided Sil would be dehydrated after what he had been through. He also offered some medicine for the pain the Chamberlain was obviously feeling.

Sil drank the water and threw the vial on the floor angrily. Ung marched him out of the lab. Sil only wanted his own room and bed. There, Ung left him alone, but he was to stand out in the hallway on guard duty. The door was closed.

Once he was on his bed, Chamberlain let himself cry until he passed out. This was the worst return he had ever gotten!


	22. Chapter 22

For the next three cycles of the Sister moons, Sil and La would both be under guard by their clan and Sil was not to leave the castle again, for a long time. It wasn’t like he wanted to anyway. He no longer had those cravings, and he felt too distraught due to the loss of his child as to want to get out. The two missed each other like crazy.

At first, Sil didn’t want to eat anything, or be near any of the others. He fell into a deep depression, something unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Ekt repeatedly tried to bring him food from the kitchen, but he just wouldn’t touch it. And he had been forbidden to be near his mate, the only other Skeksis who shared his pain and could offer him comfort.

The other Skeksis had never seen the Chamberlain look or feel so forlorn. It wasn’t like him. The Illustrator was no better. She still did her work for others, but clearly wasn’t happy either. She just seemed to do things mechanically, without a will or energy to them, it was like something had died inside her. It was a sad time for both of them.  
  
Tek did let Sil have some essence again as well. It did revitalize the Chamberlain, but it still didn’t provide true happiness as much as it used to. He was faintly glad for that anyway, that he could finally have essence again without an issue, to at least take some of the body pains away.

Without his baby nursing on him, Sil’s milk supply began to dry up after a period of time. Aside from loving his mate, he had never known he would have cared as deeply for another living being like that. Losing the baby had torn out a part of himself. He was also losing weight. He had to lose some anyway from the baby weight, but the constant loss he was suffering was due to depression and his reluctance to eat.

He would blame himself for the rest of his life for losing his child. His and La’s child. No matter the punishment. This was the biggest and worst punishment ever; to have lost their baby and not be able to see or talk to his mate.  
……………  
  
It was a relief when La and Sil’s punishment was finally over. They still wouldn’t show public displays of affection, but when they got the chance, they snuck off to just spend a night together. Then they held each other tight and talked for hours. They just needed to be close to each other.

The other Skeksis had not let them meet for so long, it was so good and healing to be in each other’s arms again. At least they still had each other.

And the Emperor didn’t have a young contender for the throne to worry about.  
……………  
  
The Gelfling family was raising Ryuu well. He was responding to their love and attention. He was fed Nebrie milk. He took to recognizing them as his family. Chet and Mivoda accepted him as if he was their own child too.

Unums later, some of his first teeth began appearing. Ryuu wasn’t happy with the teething time, but just as with little Julli, he went through a lot of things that she did. He was introduced to solid foods, but was still fed on Nebrie milk awhile longer. Of course, it would remain a part of his life for a long time.

Over a trine later, Ryuu learned to talk for the first time too. He did have a weird sound to his voice, but he made a special sound. He even knew the sound of his name.  
…………….  
  
As he got older, his adoptive parents taught him the meaning of shame and guilt. When to be proud of something. The young Skeksis knew that he was different when he saw his reflection in the mirror or a pond. He definitely wasn’t the same as his parents and his siblings. He wondered what he was.  
  
“What am I, Dad?” he asked Chet.  
  
“You are my son, Ryuu.” he said.  
  
“I know, but I don’t look like a Gelfling. What am I really?” Ryuu asked.  
  
“A lizard. That’s all I know.” Chet replied. “Just one that has a bird-like face.”  
  
Ryuu wished he could know more. But he was never told of the Skeksis. Chet didn’t want him to know until he was at least a little older.  
  
Ryuu was only eight trines old. He played with his Gelfling siblings just fine. He wasn’t much trouble at all, but still caused mischief like any child does. He ate what the Gelflings ate. It was the only foods he was raised on, despite what his teeth looked like.  
  
He wore Gelfling garb, and he had his own hair by now. His skin was purple-grey, like Sil’s, and he had his father’s green eyes too, but his hair color was more from La. He also had Sil’s smile.  
  
Sometimes a wild animal would catch his fancy, but Ryuu had been taught how to live in harmony with the wildlife. That they were friends. Animals could teach so much if someone took the time to listen.  
  
Ryuu was also a big help gathering crops from the fields every day. And helping with the bigger stuff too as he got older. He would be able to reach higher than what even his ‘parents’ couldn’t.  
  
But outside this quiet life, other Gelfling clans and families were caught and killed for their essence still.  
……………..  
  
The Skeksis had come up with a new breed of animal to work for them: the Crystal Bats. They spied and found many Gelflings and other creatures for the Skeksis to use or eat in the castle. Now, Garthim did the majority of hunting for the Skeksis’ food.  
  
Over these long trines, Sil and La were still close as ever, but didn’t dare to mate again. They didn’t want to bring another offspring into the world and fearing they might lose it too. Chamberlain was still deeply upset about that, but he had humbled himself down more. He didn’t cause trouble quite as much as before, but would if it called for it.  
  
It had taken him a long time to get back to near normal, or to feel like he had a purpose again. But he was still the Emperor’s adviser. He had managed to work his way back up into a high position.  
……………  
  
Fourteen trines came and went, and Garthim and Gelfling wars were still going on. The Gelfling numbers were really beginning to dwindle. Ryuu had made it to his teen trines.   
  
When he had turned thirteen, Ryuu had also started growing the spikes on his back. This was just something he didn’t understand, something the Gelflings couldn’t help him with. Anytime a Gelfling had ever seen the Lords in these last generations, they didn’t know they had spikes. They had been hidden under all their robes.  
  
Ryuu’s family still hadn’t been discovered for so long due to their home’s secluded location, but when his family was seen by a Crystal Bat, they did not notice. It was cause for an alarm.  
  
Ryuu wasn’t seen with them. He went off on one of his explorations and was talking with his animal friends, something he had learned how to do at a young age. 

The attack happened while he was out, and it was really sudden. The Gelflings were out in their field, attending to their crops, when a clicking noise was heard. Kinama was attacked and grabbed first. Chet tried to come to her defense.

“Let her go!” He ran to the Garthim with his staff raised. Another one grabbed onto him.

Other Garthim caught Mivoda, Julli, and Mati as well. They all put up the best struggle that they could, but it was to no avail.

“RYUU!” Chet called for his Skeksis son.

Ryuu was on his way back from his exploration and he heard his name being called out. He heard his father screaming for him. It was definitely a scared voice. He dropped his stuff and went to see what was happening, then he looked down and saw his family stuffed in a cage. There were large, black beetle things carrying them away.

He wasn’t about to let those creatures take his family. “Stop! You cannot have my family!” They were his whole life.

He was getting close to the Garthim and one turned around so suddenly that one of its claws managed to hit Ryuu in the head, so suddenly that it dazed him. The hit knocked him down. There was nothing he could do.

The Garthim looked down, even though it had no emotions to what it was doing. It saw a Skeksis on the ground, but it was knocked unconscious. If it was dead, it paid no mind, and they all continued on their way out.

“Ryuu!” Mivoda called out in worry. That was the last word that he heard from his Gelfling mother as she and the family were taken away.  
…………..  
  
Awhile later, an old ancient being, Lady of Thra, came walking through the landscape. It was Mother Aughra.  
  
“Aughra hears sounds of Gelfling. Where are they?” she asked. She looked around for any traces of the Gelflings she had heard cry out for help.

As she explored the terrain, she came across an unconscious being. It wore Gelfling clothes, marking it as belonging to the Stonewood Gelfling clan, but it wasn’t Gelfling at all. It looked like one of the Skeksis!

“What is Skeksis wearing Gelfling clothes for and doing out here?” Aughra pondered. She looked at him more closely.  
  
This one had brighter colors on him, so to speak. His hair was brownish, but she noticed some familiar traits. She knew of the Skeksis Chamberlain, and this one looked a little like him. However, it was not him. She knew them all. But this one, she did not.

Aughra nudged him. She also saw a little blood on his head.

“Hey. Hey, wake up, Skeksis.” Aughra spoke.

Ryuu heard a voice calling him back from his nap. He hoped it was his mom. But what he woke up to was an old, scary looking creature. He completely ignored the pain in his head, worry for being attacked. 

“AHHH!” he screamed in terror. “Who… who are you?!” Ryuu demanded to know. “Please, don’t hurt me!”

“I am Aughra, Mother of Thra. Keeper of Secrets, Skeksis. And I know all Skeksis, but not know you.”

“I am Ryuu, of the Stonewood Gelfling clan, even though I have lived separately from them with my family. Wait, what did you call me?” he asked.

“Skeksis. That’s what you are, young one.” Aughra replied.

“I am a lizard. Not Skeksis. My parents would have told me if I was Skeksis.” Ryuu stated.

“I see why they name you Ryuu. Fiery lizard. Ha! But, I know what Skeksis look like. You are young one.” Aughra stated.

“Yes, I am young, and you can call me Skeksis if you want. But now I have to find my family. They were taken by dark, big beetle things. Have you seen those monsters? Do you know where they went?” Ryuu exclaimed.

“Garthim. They work for the Skeksis. They would be back at castle.” Aughra explained.

“What? Then that’s where I’m going to go! I have to help them!” Ryuu said.

“Once Gelflings go in, they not come out. Skeksis also not take to intruders very well. Were you a banished Skeksis?” Aughra asked.

“No. Not that I know of. I have been raised by my Gelfling parents ever since I was a baby. I don’t remember anything else. Please, can you help me find the way to the Skeksis’ castle?” Ryuu asked. “I won’t let them die!”

“Yes, Mother Aughra help young Skeksis. Maybe they listen to you. Maybe you reach them better than Aughra can try.” she said. “Make haste. Not much time.”

Aughra began to lead the way to the castle. Ryuu was much faster than the old woman, but he was willing to follow anyone who would lead him to his family. He was being cautious around her because he had never met her before. But his family had told him stories of Mother Aughra over the trines, of how she had cared for their world. She was Thra itself.  
  
Ryuu caught his family’s scent in the air. “I smell my family.” he said.  
  
“Good. Follow it, young Skeksis. Aughra hopes you can befriend adult Skeksis. They much older and set in ways. Especially the Emperor.” she stated. “You have looks familiar to me.”

“But I have never met you before, Aughra. I just know of you from stories.” he said.

“Good.”

“But you said I look familiar. Do you have any ideas who my parents are then? My real parents?” he asked.

“No. You may find out from them. They should know. They hold more answers for you than Aughra. They call themselves Lords of the Crystal. And they were, once. Now they more monsters than anything. They betray Aughra. They betray Thra. They betray everything. Be careful, young Ryuu.” she warned.

“Monsters?… I will be careful, thank you for your concern.” Ryuu replied respectively, wondering what it would feel like to meet other Skeksis. Others who looked like him, and betrayed everything he thought good.  
  
They kept on going in silence, until Aughra did get him to the edge of a clearing. The castle of the Crystal was out there in the clearing, following rows of streams of water.  
  
“This is where Aughra leaves. I’m not welcome among Skeksis.” Aughra said.

“Thanks for all your help.” Ryuu said and he began to make his way down to the castle. This would be his first time visiting there, but he could not stop now, he had to save his family. He would try to get his real answers later.

Aughra watched him descend toward the barren valley. “Good luck, young one.” she said, before departing.


	23. Chapter 23

Ryuu stood at the castle gate, and saw the long bridge. He began to walk up on it. He was nervous about meeting the adult Skeksis, and also still in shock to learn that he was a Skeksis himself. What would the adults think of him? Would any of them come forth to claim him as their child? Did they have any other children?... So many questions that needed answers. But then, why hadn’t his Gelfling parents told him the truth of what he was when he was younger?  
  
When he got to the very entrance at the end of the bridge, he saw two of those huge black beetles. They were actually Garthim soldiers, guarding the entrance. They sprung to life, but stood where they were.  
  
Ryuu was scared, but he knew he had to pretend he wasn’t. “I have come to see the Lords of the Crystal. I am Ryuu. Skeksis, like they are.” he spoke in his strongest voice, even though some fear showed through it.  
  
One Garthim walked up to him, making him even more nervous. It got behind him. Ryuu watched it warily. He didn’t let it get directly behind him. The other did the same and nudged him. “Let me pass, Garthim!” he ordered.  
  
The Garthim were actually trying to show him the way, but the young Skeksis couldn’t help but bolt in fear. He ducked their advances and ran into the entrance. His spikes stuck out on his back from his garb, bouncing as he ran. The Garthim charged after him.

Ryuu had no idea where he was going. He ran up some stairs and saw no signs of anyone around. But it was when he reached the upper levels that he finally stumbled into someone.

He was screaming, and focused only on running away from the terrible “beetles,” so he did not see the figure that stood in his way. He collided with the Ornamentalist. He ran straight into him and fell backward onto his back. Ekt was completely surprised and shocked.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he shrieked in surprise. When he looked down at who had crashed into him, he saw it was a Skeksis that he had never seen before.

“Ahhh! Who are you?!” Ekt demanded, stepping back in dismay.

“I am Ryuu, here to see the great Lords of the Crystal. Are you one of them?” Ryuu asked nervously.

“I know every last Skeksis. But I don’t know you! There’s no Skeksis called Ryuu!” Ekt shrieked.

“Can I see the Emperor? I come to have my family released.” Ryuu pleaded.

“Your family?...” Ekt had calmed down more, but was still in shock.

“Yes. Please, take me to your Emperor.” Ryuu said.

“You have much youth on you. Perhaps you should come with me. Ugh! Gelfling clothes! Yuck! You are in need of new robes.” Ekt proclaimed.

“Enough! Take me to your Emperor, NOW!” Ryuu exclaimed angrily, getting fed up with this female Skeksis. At least he thought it was female.

“Fine! But your terrible clothing won´t help you be welcomed. Come, now.” Ekt began to lead the way.  
  
Ryuu was watching this elder warily. He had never seen another Skeksis before. ‘Is this my mother?’ he wondered.  
  
“What’s your name?” Ryuu asked.

“SkekEkt, the Ornamentalist.” Ekt replied.

“Okay.” Ryuu said hesitantly.  
  
Ekt soon had him in the throne room. “Lords! Look! I found a young one here, in the hallway! Does anyone know about this?!” he demanded.  
  
The other Skeksis gasped at what they saw. They had never seen such a young Skeksis before. Not since they were young themselves, but this one was much smaller than any of them had ever been.  
  
Ryuu looked at all of them. They all looked pretty furious and frightening. And his parents were some of these creatures? No wonder Aughra had spoken of them the way she did. He saw one that sat on a throne. That one must be the Emperor. He began to step away from Ekt’s side. He couldn’t help but be nervous.  
  
“Who are you?” the Emperor demanded. His eyes lit up as he didn’t recognize this Skeksis.  
  
“I am Ryuu, of the Stonewood clan. Surely, you know of them. Mighty Emperor. I come to seek my family. Are they here? If you have them, please, don’t harm them! They have done nothing to harm you! They just want to live their lives peacefully back home...” Ryuu explained.  
  
“Skeksis, of the Stonewood clan? That’s absurd!” the Ritual Master ridiculed.

“No Skeksis lives with Gelfling anymore!” the Historian stated.

“I have!... Please, your Lordship. Please, let my family go.” Ryuu begged. He kept a low profile.  
  
The Emperor was baffled.

This young Skeksis had courage to come and ask this of him. He didn’t know this young pup, but then, it hit him. This had to be the baby that the Chamberlain had given birth to so long ago, and lost!

He saw a hint of some of SkekSil’s features on him. Some of SkekLa’s as well. It was obviously their long lost baby. He also sounded somewhat like SkekSil. Now, he had been ruined by Gelflings, in the Emperor’s eyes.  
  
Sil and La were not in the room right now, and remained unaware of the news about their son.  
  
“Welcome, young Ryuu. We will see that your family is released. Who are they?” the Emperor was just playing along for the moment.

“Chet, Mivoda, Kinama, Julli, and Mati.” Ryuu stated.  
  
The Emperor grinned, then declared, “Scroll Keeper... send for the Chamberlain and the Illustrator right away.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Ok replied with a bow. He left with a huff, as fast as he could.

“You are to stay here until we know more of you. General, go tell the Scientist to halt on anymore of his work, and bring him here too.” So ordered. “Your friends are surely among the... people our Scientist is working with.” he said to Ryuu.

“Yes, Emperor.” Ung replied, and growled on his way out.

“Come up here, young one...” So said. He had an uncomfortable way about him, but Ryuu did as he was told. He went up and stood on the Emperor’s right hand side.  
  
Ryuu didn’t like the way the lead one was looking at him.  
  
Soon, Ok, Sil, La, Ung and Tek were all in the throne room too. The three that hadn’t been in there before were shocked at what they were seeing. A new Skeksis!  
  
Chamberlain saw that the new Skeksis, whoever they were, was in his spot! He began to approach the throne. “Hmm. What are you doing in my place?” Sil demanded.

“Chamberlain, does this young one mean anything to you?...” the Emperor asked him.  
  
As the Scientist gazed at the two Skeksis sizing each other up, the young one backed away, but he saw the obvious resemblance between Sil and the young one.  
  
Sil was about to talk when he was interrupted. “Sire, if I may say something?” Tek asked.  
  
“Go on, Scientist.” So replied.  
  
“My Emperor, so many trines ago, when Lord Chamberlain came back from his trip into the wilderness, and he said he had lost his child... I believe this is his lost baby.” Tek proclaimed.  
  
The two looked at each other in shock. Even La had a gasped look on her face. This was her child! She did now see the resemblance of her hair with his, for sure, but this young one looked much more like her mate.

Sil did clearly see some of himself on this young one after skekTek´s statement... but many things seemed off about the young one. He wore nothing of Skeksis robing. How had he survived? Where had he been all this time? He felt upset at seeing his son dressed with filthy Gelfling clothing, and yet, had the sudden impulse of holding him between his arms.

He refrained, he knew he couldn’t get all emotional in front of the others. La was having the same conflicting emotions, but also stood still, as she knew this too.  
  
“Where you be all this time?...” Sil demanded.

“Raised by Gelflings. I seek to get them out, and have answers.” Ryuu declared firmly.

“I see. But Skeksis have great use for Gelfling...” Sil stated. Then he went up and whispered to the Emperor to not have any Gelfling drained for a short time. Just until things got straightened out. They had to get this youngster to trust them. He was one of them, after all.

“Very well. Chamberlain, since he belongs to you two, you and the Illustrator are to take charge of Ryuu.” So ordered.

“Ryuu?” La asked in shock.

“His name, he told us.” Zok replied.

Chamberlain couldn’t believe that SkekDar, the name he had given to him, had been changed to this… Gelfling name. He would go along with it, for now, if it was easier for the youngster. But he would make sure that his child knew who he really was.

La, all too happily, came up to the young one now that she was sure she would not be reprimanded for it. “Come along, let’s get you started!” she made a fuss, trying to comb his hair back with her talons, softly poking at his odd clothes and thinking forward into having Ekt design something worthy of a Skeksis for him.

“Where are we going?” Ryuu asked cautiously, as he dodged La´s fussy hands.

“To show you castle!” Sil replied. His mate was already showing too much enthusiasm.  
  
The three of them left the throne room. The other Skeksis could see they really looked like a family. The first Skeksis family to be created.  
  
The Scientist then came up to the Emperor. “The young one must not know what we do with Gelfling, sire. Would he be allowed to stay since he’s likely to defend them?...”

“The young one may be a threat, sire!” the Slave Master said.

“We will see. But everyone of you will take to giving the young one a proper Skeksis education. And let him know that Gelfling are not to be trusted.” SkekSo ordered.

“And if he betrays our trust?” Zok asked.

“We will banish him if he doesn’t work out.” So stated.

“He’s so young and innocent, Sire...” Ekt pointed out.

“He will learn our ways, or else. He’s a Skeksis, and I realize it would be useful to build our numbers. This is how I see it right now. He is of SkekSil and SkekLa. Considering what they do for jobs in this court, SkekSil is one of the most powerful among you all, if not in strength, but his Skeksis wealth. We will surely find some job for this... Ryuu to do among us.” So determined.

“We really don’t need another Chamberlain or Illustrator.” SkekUng pointed out. “They both are pitiful weaklings.”

“But if not for SkekLa beside the Chamberlain, there would have been no baby to begin with!” the Gourmand stated. Then, he suddenly realized something, and laughed. “That was why he was so hungry! I had no idea I was feeding both him and the baby for so long!”

“What’s done is done. A young Skeksis among us could be useful! Train him well, everyone. Make a worthy Skeksis out of him.” So ordered. “And Ornamentalist, make sure that he gets some good robes. Get him out of that ridiculous Gelfling clothing.”

“Yes, sire.” Ekt replied. He tagged along the same way out where Sil and La had taken Ryuu.  
  
The others were still unsure of what had overcome their leader. Why was he allowing the brat to stay? He was nothing but Gelfling scum now, in their eyes, having been raised by them. He would know nothing of Skeksis ways at the moment, aside of looks.  
  
“And for awhile, there is to be no Gelfling draining, SkekTek. Just for a small while. We can live from our storage for the moment. I want to see who he picks out when it’s time to show him the Gelfling prisoners.” So ordered.

“Yes. As you command.” Tek replied.  
  
The others didn’t like this. And now they had to stoop to this level to hide the drainings from a youngster.  
……………  
  
When Ekt caught up with Sil, La, and Ryuu, he started going into a fuss too. “Oh, you poor young dear! We need to get you some new clothes!” Ekt fussed.

“I’m happy with what I’m wearing, thank you.” Ryuu retorted.

“That is not proper Skeksis robing, Ryuu! All Skeksis must wear proper court robes.” La insisted, agreeing with Ekt with a mutual nod.

“Robes help us feel proud of being who we are and determine our rank too! Not just symbolize our jobs.” Sil added. “And they be good to hide our indecent body parts.”

“I am dressed, and not showing any bad body parts...”

“But yes, you are, child! Come along!” Ekt said, and took him by the arm, pulling him forcefully. Ryuu couldn’t yank his arm back in time.  
  
The young Skeksis was led to Ekt’s chambers, where he saw all sorts of magnificent colors of unmade robes lying around.  
  
“So, take your pick! Which do you like?” La asked.  
  
Ryuu looked around, indecisive and wishing he could just keep his Gelfling clothes. All the fabrics looked beautiful, but he was not interested in dressing with them. He looked at Sil and La. He saw that their robes had similar colours. And he had caught on that they were his real parents. Surely, they weren’t all that bad. They did seem concerned about him.

Half-heartedly, he then pointed at some random fabric, picking tan and red hues, so Ekt would stop fussing and his parents would be happy.  
  
For now, he let his thoughts slip away and he reluctantly was forced to get out of the clothes that he had been raised in, and into Skeksis garb material. SkekEkt sure liked to spoil others with his ways of pure beauty.

It took some measurements to get the right size for Ryuu.  
Sil watched what was going on yet. Then he thought of something and advised, “Probably not make anything too permanent right now, SkekEkt. He is still child, obviously. Still growing up. Spikes not even full size on back! Will have to make many sizes as he grows more.”

“Was he born with spikes at all?” La asked, with a sudden scary thought about how painful it could have been for Sil to give birth to a spiked baby.

“No. No hair feathers either.” Sil replied. “Spikes growing in, I see.”

“I was thirteen when they started growing.” Ryuu said.

“And you are how old now?” La asked.

“It’s been fourteen trine, SkekLa...” Sil said.

“Ah, of course! I’m not thinking straight right now. Sorry.” replied SkekLa.

“Yes. I’m fourteen trines old.” Ryuu said. “What age will I be an adult Skeksis?”

“Not know when you become adult officially. You are first Skeksis child born to us.” Sil said.

“You see, we Skeksis were never officially born. We split from an original other... But that’s not important!” La stopped her explanation when her mate and Ekt glared at her, then swiftly accommodated her statement into something that she could harmlessly tell the young one. “What I mean is we came into this world as adults, but we had youth like yours, once. We were born adults. So we don’t know when you will come of age. Understand?”

“Definitely some trines left to be a youngling.” Ekt stated.

“Tell me. Was the Emperor really being welcoming?” Ryuu asked.

“Yes! He sounded like he was.” La said. “That was the first time I’ve heard him be that welcoming to someone, in a long time.”

“First rule is to not refuse command of Emperor. He not always so nice. His word is law of Skeksis.” Sil stated.

“And you two are my birth parents, right?” Ryuu asked. “What are your names?”

“Yes... We are.” La replied. “I guess I would be your father, even though I call myself female. I am SkekLa the Illustrator.”

“And I am mother. Roles sort of reversed from ordinary Thra beings. Reversed, compared to what you were raised by.” Sil explained. “I am SkekSil, Chamberlain.”

“But when can I see my Gelfling parents? I need to know they’re okay.” Ryuu pleaded.

“Whenever Emperor agrees. He promises soon.” Sil replied. He looked at La. They both knew what would become of any Gelfling that was brought here to the castle.

When Ryuu was finally in his new robes, he looked a little more like an actual Skeksis. He had chosen tan clothes, to have something with him that would resemble the colors of his Gelfling clothes if even a little, and to compliment his parents’ colors as well, some red highlights here and there.  
  
“You look better than before!” Ekt admitted.

“You look more like Skeksis now.” Sil said.

“So, what do you all do?” Ryuu asked curiously. He was still wary, but he wanted to know what his parents did for work. What the Skeksis were about.

“I make clothes and many beautiful adornments and designs!” Ekt declared.

“I draw portraits of others, and work alongside the Scroll Keeper to make accurate records of paperwork, since he often falls asleep doing it. I also record drawn information about the Scientist’s experiments too.” La explained.

“I also do some work in that area too, to make sure things run smooth. I am peace keeper. At least, try to be. I find out all the best secrets in castle so Emperor knows who’s causing trouble and doing what. Try to keep order going. I behind Emperor in line for throne. In case his Highness ever is dethroned, I become new Emperor after him.” Sil explained some of his actual work, aggrandizing himself in front of his son. He wanted Ryuu to have a positive idea of him.

“I’d like to tag along sometime and see it.” Ryuu was intrigued.

“We shall see.” Sil said.

“I think we need a more proper Skeksis name for you, though...” La spoke up.

“I had called you SkekDar as baby, but it might not be so now. Someday, you get proper title when find right job here in castle.” Sil explained.

“SkekDar? I never knew that.” Ryuu said.

“Well, what about SkekRyuu instead?” La asked, trying to find a solution that could satisfy both her child, and themselves, as worthy Skeksis. “I think that could do. Since half of it is something you’re already used to.”  
  
Sil knew there might not be much choice. Why use a name that never properly got going? “SkekRyuu, fine. I agree with Illustrator.”

“It does have a certain ring to it.” Ryuu said. “Thanks, Mom and Dad!” He paused, and looked up at them. “But I still want to see my Gelfling parents… can I?... Please?”

“Soon. When Emperor says so.” Sil stated.

“Okay, uh... Mom.” Ryuu said hesitantly.  
  
Sil and La knew that it was going to take some time getting used to being called Mom and Dad, but they were the rightful parents of this young one. They never would have abandoned him voluntarily. Even though they were going to be the most responsible for him, to make sure that he learned things properly in Skeksis education, the whole clan would be responsible as well to teach him things. What they did here in the castle, what things had to be limited and respected, just everything that made Skeksis law here in the castle, and sometimes even out of the castle too.


	24. Chapter 24

After he was newly dressed, Sil and La took Ryuu on a tour of the castle. Everything was so magnificently designed. Ryuu was in awe of everything he saw.

“Wow! This castle is so... awesome! My Gelfling parents never told me about how you guys lived.” Ryuu said.  
  
“Most Gelfling who not serve us in castle would never see it.” Sil replied. He and La felt increasingly jealous that they had missed out on the most precious trines of their offspring’s life. But at least they were still getting a chance while he was still a child at all. If it wasn’t for the war with the Gelflings, they might have never seen him at all, until much later perhaps.  
  
The throne room, he had already seen. They showed him the Crystal, the heart of Thra itself. The adults explained a little how they depended on it for a source of energy every day, like a second food. Ryuu shouldn’t have to use it. He had plenty of energy and youth on his side. But then, Sil wondered if they should let him try Gelfling essence in secret. He wouldn’t bring it up around him just yet. He would talk to the Scientist and La later about it secretly.  
  
They did walk by the lab, to just let him know it was there, but he wasn’t to go in it. SkekTek could do some very radical experiments that just weren’t meant for a child to see. SkekRyuu was just told that he should never enter SkekTek’s domain. Not unless there was to be some kind of emergency, if no one else could be found.

The dining hall where most of the meals were served was next. Ryuu would be getting to eat with his parents later, as a guest of honor.

“What foods you eat all trines living with Gelfling?” Sil asked.

“Grains, plants, fruit and vegetables. Things all that Gelfling eat. When I was a baby, they said they fed me on Nebrie milk. Of course, I ate Nebrie cheese and drank their milk all my life too. I love it.” Ryuu explained happily.

Sil and La looked at each other in worry. Sure, they had had Gelfling food in the past too, but had never ate exclusively on it. Meat was more their food of choice.

“Ryuu, here, we Skeksis do sometimes eat that kind of things, but you should know that we do eat a lot of meat around here. Skeksis are meant to be meat eaters. Mostly. Only the Gourmand has flatter teeth, while most of us have only some of those, right under the tip of our beaks. Look.” La said. She opened her mouth for SkekRyuu to see some incisors at the front of her mouth that were hidden under her beak. The rest of her teeth were fangs.

“See? We have mostly sharp teeth fit for meat, that’s what we use them for when it comes to diet.” La explained. “Have you ever eaten meat before?”

“No. I was taught how to live in harmony with animals. Get along with them, and they get along with you, and they’ll tell you their secrets.” Ryuu declared.

“We only consume other creatures to survive. It not evil, natural.” Sil stated. “We can have some Gelfling food served, and some meat served too. Must try it. Sure you find it good.”

“But it’s amazing what you say about the animals’ secrets. Animals never fully trusted us. Least of all loved us.” La said.

“Why?” Ryuu asked. He was testing them secretly.

“Just Skeksis ways. Not important.” Sil wasn’t going to have it revealed just yet why. La looked at him in concern. Truth was they just never concerned themselves with that sort of thing like Gelflings and Podlings did. They just saw animals as food, potential material for clothing, for pulling their carriages, or use them as mounts if they ever needed to leave the castle. Rarely ever there had been a select pet or two among them. Those, however, always felt distant to the Skeksis one way or another.  
  
They moved on to the Treasurer’s room where all the tithes were brought and counted and such. Another area that Sil took part in at times during the day, aside from the Treasurer.

Ryuu saw that the Treasurer didn’t talk much, but could a little when he tried.

When they got to La’s office and that of the Scroll Keeper, Ryuu was allowed to see the Great Library of the Skeksis. It was amazing at its size. No Gelfling had ever laid eyes on it. Sure, in the past, Gelfling had been allowed to carry scrolls for the Skeksis, but SkekOk had wanted his servants out of his library office anyway.

Sil and La both served in here at times. La more than Sil though.

“I would love to be able to read all these scrolls and books! I can read and write.” Ryuu said. “This is one incredible library.”

“Really?” the Historian stated. “Can you read Skeksis?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“We will teach him how to read it! If you want to pitch in, you can too, SkekOk.” La encouraged.

“I have no time for teaching a childling to read. I must keep track of all Skeksis accounts of history and new ones.” Ok argued. “But can see, at times. No promises.”

They left the library after that. They talked more after they were away from Ok’s office.  
  
“I also take SkekOk’s scrolls to other parts of castle and to Emperor.” Sil stated. “I stay a lot at Emperor’s side. And to make sure he is entertained and feeling fine.”

“So, what job do you think I would qualify for?” Ryuu asked curiously.

“We don’t know yet. You need more instruction first. We will find you a job soon. Just more Skeksis education first. You must work hard and earn it.” La explained. “Some of us are harder than others about explaining how we do our jobs and how we sometimes treat each other.”

“I know how to work hard. My other parents taught me that. And there were also times for fun.” Ryuu said.

“Skeksis have fun too! Just may not be like how Gelfling do it.” Sil replied.

“Like how?” Ryuu asked.

“We have special feasts, wines for drinking, dancing and music. Podlings serve those. Also serve us our food, as assistants. SkekAyuk, Gourmand is in charge of food.” Sil explained.

“I’m familiar with Podling ways too! My family had some Podling friends. That’s how I was brought to my Gelfling family. A Podling found me in the wilderness, crying and alone. Someone had left me. Maybe you, Mom.” Ryuu explained.

“Never! Did not leave you, not lost you! A Gelfling stole you away from me!” Chamberlain snapped. He was suddenly outraged by being reminded of what had happened trines ago, and had misunderstood the words of his son for an accusation. “You were born in forest, while I was out from castle. Had to rest, slept in forest. You were asleep in my arms! When wake next morning, you were gone! I look for you. Not find you! Rakkida kill the gelfling that took you. Thought you were dead too! Would never let someone have you without fight! Had to come back to castle alone… it was horrible.”

Ryuu had cringed in fear when his mom had snapped at him, but he came to realize what Sil had said. He had obviously wanted him.

“We did want you, Ryuu! From the moment we learned you were coming.” La said, to make him understand further. She wanted to hug him so badly. He was her child too.

“If you wanted a child and you lost me, why didn’t you have another?” Ryuu asked.

“When Emperor found out, he forbade it. And after what happened, wasn’t sure if wanted another one.” Sil replied. “Emperor always had forbidden mating among us. But we did and got in trouble.”

“But he seemed inclined to want to build a number when I met him.” Ryuu declared.

“Who knows. Emperor might change his mind. Our numbers have remained same for many trines. Hundreds of trines.” Sil said.

“We don’t have the energy and vigor we have now that we had when we were younger. But we still can get around good enough… still, the Emperor is prone to have, let’s call them changes of heart. He might think it is a good idea to have younger Skeksis around to share the empire with us now that he saw you.” La said.

“Come, let us get on with things!” Sil declared.  
  
They continued on with their tour until every inch of the castle was explored, even abandoned areas.

At the end of the tour, Sil and La showed Ryuu the empty rooms that were available. He would need his own bed chamber after all too. He would be allowed to decorate it however he wanted in time.

He picked a room that was closer to La’s room. At least he would be close to one of his parents.

After picking his room, Ryuu said, “Thanks for showing me the castle and letting me pick a room, but I may need an escort for awhile to make sure I don’t get lost around here. The castle’s so big.”

“We not see problem with that. We see what Emperor says about Gelfling parents too. Or what to do next.” Sil declared.  
  
They all went back to the throne room. The Emperor was still sitting on the throne.  
  
“I see the young one is in Skeksis attire now.” SkekSo said.

“Yes. Have shown him around castle. Certain areas of course, and ones not to be meant inside.” Sil explained simply.

Ryuu heard that his ‘mom’ didn’t speak in complete sentences and made a strange humming sound a lot, but at least his words were understandable. His ‘dad’ did though, as did most of the other Skeksis, other than the mostly silent Treasurer.

“My Emperor, what is it in mind that maybe young SkekRyuu can do next? He wants to know what he can do for a job around the castle.”

“I said the two of you were in charge of him. The others will help educate only when it falls on their department, to see if he fits in with any of them.” the Emperor declared.

“Alright, my Lord.” La bowed.

“But, I will start things off with you two, and in the next several days, SkekRyuu will see what each Skeksis does for work. Except the Scientist.” So declared. “Just to start on his real education.”

“What about when I can see my Gelfling parents?” Ryuu asked.

“Alright, young one. You can see them first thing tomorrow, but you are going to tell them that you are no longer one of them. You are Skeksis, and shall remain with us. You will learn to know what being a Skeksis is all about. Am I made clear?” So raised his scepter.

“Yes, Lord Emperor.” Ryuu replied, bowing as well.  
  
Ryuu hated the thought of not being able to be around his Gelfling family again. He loved them so much. He knew he had just found his birth parents and their clan, but he still only barely knew them. But there definitely was something very welcoming from them.

There was something about the Chamberlain’s voice that Ryuu found very comforting about it, with the humming sound and the softness of his voice. It probably stemmed from being carried back in pregnancy, but it wasn’t something that he remembered personally. And the Illustrator had downright fussed over him, and it made him feel welcomed.

Sil and La would be proud to be in charge of their child. He should have been their responsibility trines ago, and Ryuu would be well versed in Skeksis education right now.  
  
“SkekLa, take SkekRyuu to the dining hall for dinner.” So ordered next. “SkekSil, remain behind.”

“Yes, my Lord. Come, child.” La said. She led Ryuu away.

“What to talk about, Emperor?” Sil asked.

“Make sure he stays out of the lab. He can’t find out what we do to Gelflings. At least not yet. For the first few days, do what you do best, following others around. I want him to know everything it means to be a Skeksis. If he proves useful, I might change my rules around about more Skeksis being added in the long term.” the Emperor declared.

“Really?” Sil asked.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Emperor. Anything else? And I promise I watch my child.” Sil replied.

“Good. Now we go to dinner.” So said, and the two of them went to the dining hall for the evening meal. 


	25. Chapter 25

All the Skeksis were gathering in the dining hall for their dinner, but none of them dared to sit down until their leader appeared. He and Sil were the last ones to join them.

“Be seated.” So said. “And get an extra seat for our young guest of honor.”  
  
Another chair was pulled up from the back by Chamberlain since it was his child. He was happy to do this. He had never thought he would have ever lived to see his child again. He pulled it up on his own right side. La would sit on the other side of Ryuu. This way, both parents could sit next to him.

Ekt and Ok sat on the other side of La. All the other Skeksis were still suspicious of this young one until further notice.

Ryuu eyed all the ones on the other side of the Emperor warily. He wasn’t about to pull anything. He also noticed that some female Podlings played some music. It made it a livelier atmosphere. He knew Podlings were quite the music lovers.

“Podlings! Food, now!” the Gourmand ordered.  
  
The male Podlings who were serving the Skeksis’ table knew rather well about the kind of food their lords liked by now. But today, there was a new one in the dining hall and they were curious about him.

As the Chamberlain’s meal was delivered to him, he heard the Podlings talking in their native tongue. He ignored it though. But Ryuu could understand them perfectly.

Ryuu was still wary, but he couldn’t resist replying to the servants. The Podlings were surprised that a Skeksis was talking to them in their own language. They had been discussing what the young one might want to eat and were guessing. Ryuu told them that he wanted some plants or vegetables, but would like to try some meat, like his parents that he sat in between.

The other Skeksis were shocked when Ryuu started talking in a strange language, and the Podlings seemed to respond in a positive way. He hadn’t had to hit them or anything. They rushed off in an excited manner. They even looked happy to serve him.  
  
“What were you doing?” the Ritual Master asked.

Ryuu looked over at him. “I was talking to them.” he replied.

Sil and La were both also looking at their child in amazement. “We talk to Podlings all the time too. Ordering them to do tasks for us.” Sil said. “But not like that.”

“Do they understand you?” Ryuu asked.

“If they get the orders wrong, they are punished.” the Slave Master blurted out.

“I was raised by Gelflings, and naturally talked and got by with some Podlings too. So I know how to talk to them. That’s why they were so eager to serve me. I told them what I wanted, in a friendly way.” Ryuu explained.

“And what did you ask them to bring?” La asked.

“I want to see what they have first.” Ryuu said.  
  
Moments later, the Podlings brought some vegetables and some meat out on a big plate for Ryuu. The animal the meat came from was already dead. Ryuu thanked the animal for serving his nutrition in Podling too. He also thanked the Podlings for their service. They replied in thanks as well.

The older Skeksis would have to get used to this. None of them had ever thought to learn the Podling language. Some had tried and failed to do so. It had just been too complicated for them to learn it. Soon they decided it was pointless, and just commanded Podlings the same as Gelflings over the hundreds of trines, regardless of them understanding the Gelfling language they used with them or not. But at least Gelflings and them had a language both kinds could speak and understand.

The food that Ryuu had gotten in return looked good. He dived into the vegetables first. It was what he was used to eating.

Sil and La couldn’t help but watch their child eat his first meal here. They were just curious to what he liked. He didn’t touch his meat yet, but at least he had gotten some.

Ryuu decided to pace himself between the meal, to split up the portions. He would eat some of the veggies, and then he sought to try the meat. He knew he had sharp teeth, and he watched some of the others eating their food. Even his parents. He must have a taste for meat somewhere in him.

He took a piece of meat off the carcass he had been given. He hesitantly took a bite. When it hit his tongue, it was like rockets went off in his head. It was a delicious taste. Then he began to eat it faster. Where had this food been all his life? But then, he thought about it and slowed down. He minded the table manners that he had been taught.

The other Skeksis weren’t being so mindful though. They crossed something they didn’t like, they spit it out or threw it across the room. They didn’t care where the pieces landed. They just weren’t going to put pieces they didn’t like in their stomachs.

As Ryuu observed more, he saw that these guys had very bad table manners, but he wasn’t going to remark on it. Somehow, throwing food that he didn’t like seemed kind of fun. He would wait and see for when he came across something he didn’t like first. But he figured, to play it smart, he might have to act a little like the other Skeksis too.

Dinner wasn’t too bad, but the elders were still curious to what this young one even really knew what and how to do.

The Scientist was at the dinner too, and was ever so curious, more so. He would have loved examining him when he was a baby. But now, he would take him in for a medical exam soon. He did have exam rooms away from his main lab. He would use one of those. Maybe tomorrow after the Gelfling examinations that the Emperor had ordered to be brought forth.  
  
Tek knew that the Gelflings had been cursing at him and any other Skeksis who came near the cages. Not that it bothered them at all. It probably wouldn’t turn out too well, but Ryuu was insistent on seeing the Gelflings, and SkekSo had agreed to it.

Some of the Skeksis fell into a strange state of drowsiness that looked like a food coma after they were done eating. They were just tired, and slept right on the table where their faces landed.

The male Podlings came and got the food off the table after they were done eating. They would take things back to the kitchen and dispose of them and clean the dining hall up for the next time.

After dinner, it wouldn’t be long for the Skeksis’ real bedtime. Some got up and left the table to go do whatever needed to be done before going to sleep.

Sil and La showed Ryuu to his new bed chamber to help him get it ready. It already had a bed in it. It just needed some blankets and such setting up on it.

After the bed was made, they all sat down to talk some more. The parents wanted to know more about their child, and what he knew how to do.

“We now know you can speak Podling… So what else do you know how to do?” La asked.

“I can talk with animals. I also do have a knack for drawing good pictures.” Ryuu replied.

La could see that he must have inherited that from her. She was so proud of him. “Do you? You can show me soon.”

“Sure. Uh, I do have a suggestion.” Ryuu said.

“Yes?” Sil asked.

“Maybe if it’s not too much inconvenience, maybe I should reverse the roles of calling you Mom and Dad? Because I’m used to dads being male and moms being females.” Ryuu stated.  
  
Sil and La glanced at one another. “We Skeksis are both male and female.” La said. “We just all like to identify as him or her. I feel and act more female, so I call myself female. Sometimes I ask myself why SkekEkt doesn’t too, since he acts much like a female more than male... Oh, also SkekSa the Mariner, who’s away a lot at sea, identifies as female too.”

“Okay... But yeah, I think you are more like my mom, and he’s more like my dad. Is that okay if I just reverse the parent titles?” Ryuu asked.

“I suppose alright with me! Just keep calling me a parent.” Sil said.

“Yes, Dad.” Ryuu replied.

La was happy to accept the title of Mom. It seemed more appropriate, even though she hadn’t carried or given birth to him.

“Okay, I have another question. Is there anything private that I need to know about Skeksis anatomy functions?” he asked. “I just don’t know much about myself in that way. There would be no way my Gelfling family would know everything there is know about being a Skeksis. All they did tell me was where babies came from. The basics, since I’m old enough to know.”

Sil and La were flabbergasted. It wasn’t exactly an easy or comfortable topic for them, and they didn’t want to discuss it. At least, not yet.

“You first Skeksis child. We not know much about how child develops. And we missed trines of growing up for you. Sorry. Can’t tell much.” Sil declared in a hurried way.

“Even though you should stay away from the Scientist’s lab, he might be able to otherwise give the better answers to such science questions.” La stated. “He might want to take you for an exam soon.”

“What sort of exam?”

“Just medical type. Check the state of your health and body condition. When we saw you earlier, you were more on the skinny side.” La said.

“You need eat more meat. Get more flesh on you. Too skinny.” Sil said.

Ryuu looked at the weight of his parents and really didn’t want to be that big. Or was it normal? “Will I get to be about as tall as you?” he asked.

“Probably. You still growing. Right now, you as half as tall as Scroll Keeper.” Sil said.

“We won’t know until a few trines later.” La said.

“We talk enough for tonight. Time for sleep, SkekRyuu. We wake up real early in morning.” Sil stated.

“You aren’t going to stay with me?” Ryuu asked nervously.

“You not baby. Can take care of self. We Skeksis sleep in own chambers. If baby, surely would be different.” Sil replied.

“This is only my first night here. I can’t help it if it seems that way.” Ryuu said.

“Oh, Sil. We can’t leave him alone on his first night here. Do you think we would be punished for just accompanying him? The Emperor told us to see after him, didn’t he? If someone says anything, we can just say we thought it was the best to do.” La insisted. She didn’t want to leave him anyway.

Sil’s ‘motherly’ side was showing, but he was just not sure what to do with those emotions yet. “Okay, but just tonight.” he agreed.  
  
The three of them settled into the bed. Ryuu slept between his parents. La held him the most, but Sil’s hands were over him too. Ryuu could smell their scents, and there was something familiar about the Chamberlain’s. He hadn’t known him long, even as a newborn, but there was some memory stored away about Sil’s scent.

It sent some sort of hormone through both Sil and Ryuu. It was the bonding hormone. They were definitely related. It made Ryuu cuddle into his parents’ arms all the more.

The other Skeksis all went to their own chambers too. But some couldn’t help be curious about where the young one was sleeping. When they were found, the family was sleeping together in what used to be SkekLach’s room.

Everyone was still fully robed, but they had huddled under the blankets. The parents weren’t going to let their child see them unrobed just yet.

For the others, it figured that they would sleep with their child, even though he wasn’t a baby by any means. At least not by size. Seeing how they treated him, he was going to always be their baby, no matter how old he got.

They slept peacefully that night, and for the first time as a family reunited.  
…………..

In the morning, La and Sil got up for the morning Crystal ritual. It was something that Ryuu didn’t need to see. They let him sleep in more. They left him alone. Both thought that it was going to be far more comfortable to sleep with less robes on the next time they went to bed.

After the Crystal ceremony, the Emperor summoned the others. They gathered before him.

“Where is SkekRyuu?” So asked.

“Sleeping when we left, Emperor.” Sil replied.

“Good. We see him say goodbye to his Gelflings today. SkekTek and SkekNa, go to the dungeon and get them all. Make sure to bring them before us in chains. SkekSil and SkekLa, go get SkekRyuu up.” So ordered.

“Yes, my Emperor.” La replied.

“Yes, Sire.” Sil added.

The two parents left the chamber.

Tek and Na were next to leave. “I can’t wait to see how this unfolds.” the Slave Master declared.

“Me too.” Scientist agreed.  
…………..

The Chamberlain and Illustrator arrived back in their offspring’s room. He was still sleeping. His room was on the western side so the sunlight didn’t exactly get into his room in the morning. But it would later in the evening.

La began to nudge Ryuu awake. He moaned. “Ryuu, time to wake up.”

Sil stepped in, “You see Gelfling family today. Wake up.” he said.

Ryuu stirred. His eyes opened. “Mom? Dad?” he asked.

“We’re here.” La greeted with a broad smile.

“I meant my other parents... I heard I get to see them?” Ryuu spoke tiredly.

La’s smile dropped notoriously. That was a little disappointing. Her son still seemed to like his Gelfling parents more than them. She tried to smile again, but now, it was an awkward smile.

“Yes. Must get up if want to see them.” Sil advised.

Ryuu snapped awake at that. “Alright.” he smiled. He tossed the blankets aside and crawled out of bed. He found he wasn’t having any bad dreams about changing his clothes or anything.

The two adults led the young one to the throne room, where all the others but Tek and Na were.

“So, where are the Gelflings?” Ryuu asked.

“Patience. You will see them.” the Emperor replied.

“How dare you demand to know about Gelflings when you haven’t even properly acknowledged your Emperor!” the Garthim Master snapped.

“My apologies. Good morning, your Highness.” Ryuu bowed in respect.

“That’s more like it. Now, child. They will be along any moment now.” So stated.

It was several moments later that the noise of dragging chains and slow footsteps could be heard coming. The Skeksis all looked at the entrance to the Emperor’s left, coming from the Scientist’s lab. There were quite a few Gelflings in chains as they entered.

The adults weren’t surprised at how they had to be brought in here, but young Ryuu was just appalled. They were prisoners! And among them, were his family that had raised him from a baby for the last fourteen trines.

“Mom! Dad! Mati! Julli! Kinama!” Ryuu cried out.

“Ryuu!” They all called out in reply and tried to run forward, but SkekNa kept them in check by pulling their chain hard to keep them from getting far.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Gelflings!” Na snapped.

The Gelflings had shackles on their wrists, ankles, and necks. They had to obey their lords. They were forced to fall back into the other Gelflings around them.

The Scientist then went up to Ryuu. “So, go over to the ones that you call your family.” he said.

Ryuu looked at his parents with wide eyes. They nodded. He then went over to the line of Gelfling prisoners.

“You called him your son, but look at him now! He looks just like the adults.” Another Gelfling that Ryuu didn’t know spoke up to Chet.

“Shut up!” Chet responded. “Ryuu, what have they done to you?”

“Nothing, Dad. I’ve been constantly asking about you. It wasn’t until now that they let me see you.” Ryuu explained.

“You look different...” Mati said.

“I was just given new clothes is all. They want me to learn what it’s like to be a Skeksis, since I am one.” Ryuu said. He looked at Chet and Mivoda. “How come you never told me what I was, really?” he asked.

“We had a feeling you might be one of them, but weren’t for sure, since no one had ever laid eyes on a baby Skeksis before.” Chet explained.

“So what you tell him he was for so many trines?” Sil demanded.

“We told him he was a lizard. Just didn’t know what kind.” Mivoda stated.

“A lizard?!” jaded La, offended by the sole idea.

“My child deserve to know truth!” Sil snapped.

“Your child?” Chet was flabbergasted. “Where were you when he was lost in the wilderness and he was crying for attention?!” he demanded angrily. “We gave him a life and took care of him for the last fourteen trines.”

“I didn’t abandon! Lost him! Stolen from me, taken by some other Gelfling! That is all. Not able to find him.” Sil snapped. “He’s mine!”

“Mine too!” La came forward as well.

“And no one ever will see another baby Skeksis!” the Garthim Master spoke up.

“SkekRyuu, it’s time to say goodbye to your Gelfling parents, forever.” the Emperor declared.

“Figures you’d turn on us when you find your real parents!” Kinama retorted angrily.

“I’m not turning on you! I just… it was time I did find out what I really am! Who I really am. I’ll always be grateful for everything you taught me! Mom, Dad, thank you... I wish we could still be friends.” Ryuu said, confused and emotional.

“Gelflings have all turned on Skeksis, Ryuu! They not friends anymore.” Sil tried to guide his young one. He came up to him and began to lead him away. This had gone on long enough.

“Maybe it was for a good reason!” Mati yelled angrily.

“Take them away!” the Emperor ordered.

“No!” Ryuu cried out, but his begging was ignored.

The Slave Master gladly dragged his prisoners away.

“Wait, Emperor! I wasn’t done saying goodbye!” Ryuu said.

“You are never to have any contact with them again. That is my final order on the matter.” So decreed.

Ryuu had seen his family was alive, but he didn’t know what was going to be done with them later on. He could only hope that they were still alive after this. Maybe they were serving down in the lower corridors?

All the Gelflings would actually have their essences drained from them later, and their bodies destroyed. The Scientist would make sure Ryuu never saw that. He would be too young to understand what was going on and why.

Ryuu hated how his goodbye had been so rudely interrupted. But then, this was how Skeksis were a lot of times, to avoid the most intense pressures or so.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Ryuu demanded.

The adults looked at each other. What could they tell him?

“They will serve Skeksis in special way. But not for SkekRyuu to see.” Sil quickly thought of something to tell his child.

“Yes. What the Chamberlain said is true, SkekRyuu.” the Emperor agreed. “It is something very special to be bestowed upon them. They were just reluctant to get started.”

“I just hope they will be alright...” Ryuu said.

“They be fine.” Sil said.

The adults knew they would have to put on an act, they had to hide the truth from the young one right now. Hopefully he wouldn’t find out what really would happen anytime soon.

“Okay...” said Ryuu, hesitantly. Then he suddenly remembered another thing. “I was just wondering, my Emperor. When do I get my title name?” he asked.

“When you have found something that suits you.” SkekSo stated.

“Everything we are called outside of our real names, our Skek names, are just titles. Our Skek names are our real names.” Zok explained simply.

“Have your numbers always been this small?” Ryuu asked.

“We lost three some trines ago in a big battle. And two at the beginning of our time as Skeksis.” the Scroll Keeper stated. He made sure not to mention of what caused the three to lose their lives.  
  
Now that he thought back on it, Chamberlain wondered if he had been pregnant during the fight? He just hadn’t known anything of it at the time. He didn’t even have a clue how long he was pregnant for. But what else had caused him to be so sick and sometimes feel his emotions going wild on him in the past? And that illness had been before the big battle at the Stonewood village.

“SkekLa, why don’t you take SkekRyuu to your study for today to show him what you do. Let his Skeksis education begin.” the Emperor ordered.

“Yes, sire! Come along, SkekRyuu.” she encouraged.

“Okay, Mom.” Ryuu said.  
  
They waited until they were gone before the Emperor began to bring up something else. “The child does have a point. Just as we seek immortality, we must bring up our numbers.” he began.

“What are you saying, Emperor?” Sil asked.

“If we are to stand a chance at a real future, we must also have some more courtiers to build our empire as well. From what I see with your child, SkekSil, it could be possible for us to all produce our own progeny. It is possible, right, Scientist?” the Emperor asked.

Tek was a little shocked to hear his leader even consider something like this. He had heard from him for so long that he didn’t want any added Skeksis, because of the competition for the throne. But it was possible for him to change his mind. Tek thought on the matter. It was possible, since they all had internal male and female reproductive organs. Also, why else would they even have breasts?

“I think it may be possible, Emperor. But, given our age, we may not be able to now. Chamberlain’s baby might have been just a one-time thing that happened. I’m afraid that something like this might not happen again.” Tek explained.

The others didn’t know what the Emperor was thinking. They thought the whole idea was just absurd.

“SkekSil.” So stated.

“Yes, sire?” Sil replied.

“It must be you. Since you were able to conceive, I order that you have another child. We will see if we still have the ability to make more courtiers.” the Emperor decreed.

Sil’s eyes widened. He was just shocked. He didn’t know if he could go through that again. Being sick, the painful labor. All the discomforts of pregnancy again. The restrictions of essence and wine. His body already had enough discomforts as it was. But he knew better than to refuse.

“I see if I can, Emperor, but that was fourteen trine ago. Not know if can now. And SkekLa need to know, too.” he said.

“Of course. You will tell her.” So said. “This is an experiment to be carried out first, to see if it is possible.”

“We don’t know how much time it will be to raise any babies before the Great Conjunction.” Tek stated.

“We will do what we can.” So said.  
  
Later, while out of So’s earshot, SkekUng and SkekZok, along with others, thought it stupid that their leader would even consider this idea when they had all heard it for nearly a thousand trine. There would never be any children, and now, he was suddenly changing his mind? But if there was one thing for sure, they would all laugh at SkekSil’s expense if he got pregnant again.  
  
The Skeksis did have a sense of decency when it came to private matters. Sil wouldn’t just do a mating in front of the others. He was hesitant to even do that again, especially out of orders instead of his own will, but he knew he had to get results unless he wanted the Emperor to become impatient and order him to show him he was making tries. Still, there was no telling if it would work again.

Chamberlain went to the Illustrator’s office and saw that Ryuu was doing some art for La to see what kind of art he could do. “That is very good, Ryuu!” she said. Then she heard her mate’s whimper, and turned around to greet him with a nod. “Look, Sil! Ryuu can draw really detailed pictures, like me.” she smiled.

Sil smiled back. He liked his mate’s art. He was now seeing how good his child’s art was as well. One of his talents. He had yet to learn of his child’s other talents and teach him real Skeksis talents, along with all the ones the Gelflings and Podlings had taught him. His language barrier skills could help them a lot with the leftover Podlings that still served them.

“Is good, Ryuu, yes! Very good! But now, must speak with SkekLa...” Sil said. “Private.”

La was surprised, but said, “Sure. Keep drawing, Ryuu, and I’ll approve it when I get back!”

“Sure, Mom.” Ryuu said.

La went with Sil to a more secluded part of her chamber. They made sure that Ryuu didn’t follow them. “So, what is so secretive this time, Sil?” La asked.

“After you and Ryuu leave, Emperor orders some new Skeksis need to be created. He ordered that we make another. We can’t go against his order, SkekLa. But not sure if can go through it again. Don’t know if can have another...” Sil explained.

La was taken aback. Now having a baby was an order? “He doesn’t expect us to do it in front of everyone, right?... That is something so personal...something shared only between lovers...”

“Course not. He just wants results soon from us. He said we experiment again.” Sil replied. “I guess to begin tonight after put Ryuu to bed.”

“So... we have his permission to mate?” she asked.

“Yes. More than permission, he orders to do it. We just do what we do natural...” Sil replied. He nuzzled her lovingly.

“That is… actually so good...” replied La. “But, there’s no telling of a pregnancy resulting.” she said.

“Agree. Might take few times, but no problem, no harm in do it to see if happens. We know it be very pleasant.” Sil said. “Need to get results, but still worry if it does happen again. Of all went through before.”

“Maybe I should carry this time?” La said hesitantly “But I don’t know if my body would be good for it. It’s just something I had never really thought of before.”

“Think Emperor wants me to carry once again...” Sil said. “Hope not for being sick if happens.”

“Maybe it won’t.” La said.

“Hope so.” Sil nodded.

They went back to see their son’s artwork and it was pretty spectacular, for one of his age. It was clear he had practiced a lot. La just hoped her offspring didn’t have to pay a price for his art by having his dominant hand’s drawing finger broken like hers had been once. She had to wear a metal brace on it just to keep it straight and functional.

She reminded herself that her injury had been a punishment, and her son wouldn’t get hurt as long as he didn’t do anything unproper or offensive against the others or the Emperor. She would make sure that Ryuu knew what to do. She would teach him all he needed to know to be safe, and the Chamberlain surely would do the same too.

SkekRyuu’s picture was hung up on the wall after he was done with it, to show it off. His parents were proud of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night, Sil and La put Ryuu to bed in his own room.

This time, he was going to sleep alone.

The two of them knew they had to get started right away with the orders they had been given. They went down to their secret spot to have privacy, no one knew about that place so no one would snoop on them there.

It had been so long since they had last made love.

La knew that her mate had had seriousness in his voice. He wasn’t making this up, and it was later confirmed to her from hearing the Slave Master and Garthim Master talking that they thought it was crazy and wouldn’t work.

Despite this coupling being an order, they made sure to be as romantic and natural as possible. That was probably why it had worked the first time around. Not just the physical mating, but the emotional aspect of it felt important; the feeling of being completely safe with another and actually loved by someone was extremely unusual for Skeksis, and it was probably a motivator for Sil having gotten pregnant before.

That same feel of safety, comfort and love was having an effect on Sil’s body again, he didn’t know what it was, but he could sense it. La told him she had felt the same too.

But it would still take more tries to make sure that their attempts would work.  
……………

The next morning, as Sil and La made their way to the breakfast table, some of the others could smell their scents mingled with one another, obviously from the order. The Emperor too. It was clear that his orders had been taken seriously.

Ryuu was completely unaware of what had been commanded. That he might soon get a new sibling, or a few. Hard to tell.

Sil and La kept to themselves about anything they did last night even if everyone but Ryuu knew about it. It wasn’t anyone’s business. Now, none of the others could have a claim against them for it. The Emperor’s order had been given and the permission was granted.

As SkekSo smelt the scent in the air closest to him, he was pleased to have been swiftly obeyed. But it would take time to see the desired results. At least one cycle of the moons to be for sure if something had happened at the earliest.

Breakfast was pretty silent that morning, but everyone had thoughts on their minds about what would possibly happen and were watching Sil and La curiously because they could smell their mingled scents and that felt just odd to them.

The Scientist wanted to know most of all. But he knew it would be a few days or weeks at the most. It still seemed like something impossible.

In the meantime, Ryuu’s Skeksis education continued. Today, after breakfast was over, he followed his dad around all day to see what he did. He learned about the scroll carrying, the secret scheming, advising others, the Emperor, authorizing the Podling musicians, etc. And there were times that they had free moments to even drop in on SkekLa to say hello, but if the irritable SkekOk was around, they had to make everything look like strictly business.

Sil avoided the Scientist today. He didn’t want his child in that scary lab. He wanted to keep him away from the Gelflings so he would hopefully forget about them for good. Until the Gelflings were all drained, Tek was not to take part in Ryuu’s education. Only the others were allowed to, for the moment. One day at a time.  
……………

Over the course of many days, Ryuu’s education was enriched by each Skeksis and he learned much about what they could do, and why they deserved their title names. He was quick to learn and seemed always eager to know more, which made him a very good apprentice.

Many days later, after Sil and La had spent many a night together, when the Chamberlain was alone, dragging scrolls from Ok’s library to the Emperor’s throne, the Scientist came upon him, seeking him.

“Chamberlain.” Tek began.

“Friend Scientist.” Sil replied.

“I demand to know if you have results for the Emperor yet? I know you have been experimenting, I can still smell SkekLa’s scent on you.” Tek said.

“I not know yet, Scientist. Too early to know.” Sil said. “I not feel changes.”

“I want you to come to the lab after you deliver those scrolls. I demand an examination.” Tek commanded. “The Emperor wants results as soon as possible.”

“I see... Yes. Will do.” Sil was cooperative. He went to finish his task first. Tek went back to his lab to wait on his patient.

Sil felt suspicious of this experiment. Why was he always the one that had to do things first to see if something happened? That’s how it seemed, whenever a Skeksis experiment had to happen. Time ago, he had already been commanded to try on a type of food that the Emperor had feared to be poisonous, and also a medicine that skekTek thought could heal a type of Skeksis flu. He hated to be used as test subject, but knew he couldn’t refuse to the orders of the Emperor.

When he went to the throne room and handed the scrolls to the Emperor, So said, “I better get results soon, Chamberlain.”

“Results soon, sure of, Emperor! But not sure if body is cooperating. May take at least cycle of moons to be sure...” Sil said.

“Fine. But the Scientist seeks an audience with you. And if not this time, in a full cycle of the moons to be checked again. That is an order.” So declared.

“Yes, my Emperor.” Sil bowed. Now he was more sure than ever that this was nothing to be taken lightly. The Emperor had his mind set on it.

Sil went to the lab after to have the ordered exam. It once again involved checking on his belly. He winced as the Scientist pushed on him.

“I feel nothing in there at the moment, other than your internal organs.” Tek said.

“Emperor said exam after cycle of moons to be sure. Might just be too early, Scientist. SkekLa and me are trying hard. But no promises.” Sil sat up, pushing his robe down, rubbing his belly.

“If nothing happens in the cycle of the moons, we’ll know it was pure luck that it ever happened, and it can’t be done again.” Tek said.

“Yes.” Sil agreed. “Maybe just too old now. What happened before might just been surprise out of blue. Not know what made me have baby at all.”

“You must have had some reproductive trigger... But not much is known of ourselves in that sense. It was never expected from any of us to produce any offspring. Not when the Emperor had forbidden it.” Tek said.

“Not know! Never thought I’d have baby… me and SkekLa felt like couple for so long, decided to secretly try mating. Just simply mated for sharing pleasure together.” Sil spilled the beans.

“Well, that mating for pleasure is now what it will take for you to fulfill the Emperor’s request. So try harder.” Tek stated.

“Yes.” Sil felt really awkward to be discussing this with the Scientist and just wanted to leave. He was still uneasy about this kind of thing being called an experiment to be fulfilled. Having been ordered to mate was very different than doing it out of choice and even if he now had permission to do it, knowing that it was an order made it all feel weird and rather different.

Even if she was trying her best, SkekLa probably felt just as awkward as he did.

He realised that he missed the time when they needed to lie and hide if they wanted to share their love. At least that had been what came naturally to them and not an experiment.

It would be lucky to get done with this.

“One full cycle of the moons, Chamberlain. Then I’ll check you again, or SkekLa.” Tek stated.

“SkekLa not sure if she can produce babies...” Sil said.

“We’ll see.”

Sil then had a sudden idea, and ordered, “You want results so, so Emperor doesn’t punish you for fail? I do all as told and help Friend Scientist. But, I want something in exchange for effort, hmm? I want you to get Gelflings drained. I not want my son to see them again. He is mine.”

Tek frowned at Sil’s trickiness, but he knew he would need to negotiate. He wouldn’t do without giving him a piece of his mind though.

“Alright. But that’s another reason why the Emperor wants another new courtier from you, Chamberlain.” Tek declared.

“Hmm?” Sil questioned.

“In case your son fails us. He was raised by Gelflings, for Thra’s sake. His head must be really scrambled with whatever un-Skeksis things they taught him during his infancy. Maybe he can’t be fixed when he was raised by them. He may not work out for us.” Tek explained.

“I’m doing all I can to make sure SkekRyuu become one of us! He will be normal Skeksis like any other! He just needs to complete Skeksis education.” Sil declared. “I not let harm come to him.”

“If he doesn’t work out, he’ll be banished. You know that.” Tek said.

“Not bring it up again, Scientist! He is just young and not know everything. I will make sure he works out! He will become like us!” Sil warned him.

“Yes, I’m just pointing things out, the way they are.”

“You just not understand what Chamberlain feels for own child! Hurt when baby was taken away from me just after he was born, so long ago! Wanted back. Would have explained what happened before birth, but it took by surprise.” Sil recalled his own memories; they made him feel weirdly strong emotions. Even if he didn’t know it and Tek didn’t realize it, that alteration pointed that his hormones were changing.

“I see. But if you get pregnant this time, you are not to leave the castle. You must be watched to see what happens during your time carrying the next generation of Skeksis.” Tek declared.

“You see! Chamberlain will produce that baby. And still do his tasks around castle. But you, get those Gelflings out of the way!”

“Of course.” Tek said.

Sil just wanted to stop talking about this until he knew he was pregnant for sure. This whole thing was making him incredibly nervous. He was finally allowed to leave the lab.

The Scientist knew that Sil wanted the Gelflings drained, at least the ones that Ryuu had pointed out earlier. He would strap them to his chair, but he didn’t want all the Gelflings wasted at this point. So he picked out those specific ones, fought every one of them to drag out the oldest ones of the family.

“No! Don’t do this, please!” Chet cried out.

“It’s an order and your essence will be very productive for the Emperor himself.” the Scientist declared.

Mivoda tried to comfort her kids as they watched their father being drained. “You’ll pay for this, Skeksis!” she shouted back at him.

Tek ignored her cries. He had learned to ignore all Gelfling pleas anymore. He might occasionally answer some statements, but none that would make him release them.

He didn’t stop with Chet. After a moment of consideration, he knew he had to dispose of all the ones that had any connection with the Chamberlain’s son. One by one, he got all the others too. Even the youngest, Julli. Now they would no longer be around for Ryuu to defer to.

Chamberlain came back later to ask if it was done. “Yes, Lord Chamberlain. I got all five of them.” Tek replied.

“Good. They made my child confused, wary of Skeksis, wary of me. I claim! I want one of them.” Sil demanded.

The Scientist didn’t argue with that, and handed him a vial. He watched as Sil downed it greedily. He felt the effects immediately. He didn’t care which Gelfling it had been. He was just making sure to have the strength to go on, and for some bit of revenge against the Gelflings for taking Ryuu’s most valuable younger trines away from him, to see his child grow up to this point when he couldn’t.

Sil took another vial and carried it with him.

He gave it to his mate later, when they met. He wanted her to have a share in it.

“Thanks, Sil. It is nice of you to offer me this. I can really use anything that gives me strength right now. I think I’m getting too old for all of this when it needs to happen so often...” La said.

“Good if it make you feel better, La.” he replied. “It may even make for better chances of pregnancy to happen for us again.”

“Yes, it possibly could.” she agreed, and drank it down.

Sil didn’t tell her right away that it was one of the ones that had raised their son. That was unnecessary.

While their son was getting trained by SkekZok today, they made time to go to their private spot and used the rejuvenating effects of the essence to continue their love making.

The Emperor was given a vial of essence that afternoon. The two others were saved for later.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the coming days, Ryuu still wondered what was going on with his Gelfling family. He missed them so much, but he was also quite distracted, learning so much about what it meant to be a Skeksis. He was seeing things and learning secrets that most other beings would never know about, aside from Mother Aughra, who might have, a long time ago.

The one thing the Skeksis didn’t let him know about was their other halves, the urRu, or Mystics. They knew Ryuu would need to be told of them, eventually, but were dodging the topic for as long as possible.

The Scientist consumed one of the essences extracted from Ryuu’s adoptive family for himself. Now there was just one vial left from them.

Chamberlain soon came in and had an idea. “I know my son is young and doesn’t need it, but I want him to know what it’s like to consume essence, too.”

“Are you sure?” Tek asked.

“Yes. They owe me. Give it to me!” Sil demanded with determination.

“Fine. Here is the last one.” Tek gave him the vial.

Sil whimpered and smiled. He went to go find Ryuu. He was with Ok in the library.  
  
“SkekRyuu, I bring you something special!” Sil said with a beseeching sing-song voice.

“Oh, hi Dad. I didn’t see you there. The Scroll Keeper was teaching me the letters today.” replied Ryuu.

“That’s good, learning to read... but here is special drink for you to have. Something we Skeksis love to have!” Sil offered him the vial.

“Thanks, Dad.” Ryuu replied. “What is it?”

“New for you. Some special juice.” He wasn’t about to tell him just yet. He just wanted his son to taste it first.

Ok went up to him and whispered in his ear, “What is it really?” He had his doubts.

“Essence. Want him to try it.” Sil whispered back.

Ryuu tipped his head back and he drank this strange beverage. He had smelled it and it was new to his senses. It smelled good. It tasted super sweet to his tongue and he drank it all the way down. It had some rejuvenation effects on him, even though he was already young.

“Hmm! This is so good, Dad. What is it?” Ryuu asked.

Sil and Ok glanced at one another. “Essence. Special kind.” Sil replied.

“Essence of what?” Ryuu asked curiously. He did have Sil’s curious nature too.

“Essence of Rakkida.” Ok answered. He knew that this couldn’t be revealed just yet. “Such pests they are. But good food resource.”

“Oh, okay. First time I’ve tried it.” Ryuu stated. “It’s good, Dad! Thanks again. Now I really need to get back to studying.”

“Yes. Agree. Drink will keep you going.” Sil said. He left the library, happy that his son could take the essence, even though he knew not what it really was just yet. Soon, it would be revealed, just not now. He was trying to be a good parent in the only way he could. He just wanted all the Gelflings out of the way, and now they were.  
…………….  
  
Over the cycle of the moons, Ryuu learned much and was a very good and eager student for the Skeksis. He wasn’t much for the military fighting of SkekUng though. He found him very intimidating. But most of the others weren’t so scary to him. Another exception was the Slave Master. He didn’t like how SkekNa handled the Podling slaves either. But he never saw the Gelflings.  
  
Ryuu was closest with his mother, La, and the Historian. He drew pictures for them both, and he was still learning to read Skeksis. All the symbols were just intriguing. Everything about the past was fun and interesting to him too.

And the rituals that the Ritual Master did were fascinating as well.

But as the Emperor received reports from every Skeksis, he began to come up with something to give to Ryuu as a title. He was too close to his mother and the Scroll Keeper.  
  
One morning, in the throne room, SkekSo declared, “SkekRyuu, step forward.”

“Yes, sire?” Ryuu asked nervously. He kept low to the ground, and bowed his head.

“I have heard all of the reports on how much you are learning from us. And you are much too close to SkekLa and SkekOk’s duties. I deem to give you a job title today. Since you seem to be helping SkekOk keep accurate records, learn the reading, and keep him on track, I am giving you the title of Librarian.” the Emperor declared.

Ryuu was surprised. He looked at his father next to the throne. Sil smiled at him. “Proud of you, SkekRyuu, I am!” he said happily.

“I am too.” La added. She was close by as well.

“Uh, thanks, your Highness.” Ryuu said. He was just a little shocked. He hadn’t expected a title so soon. Most of the other adults were happy for him too. He seemed to be one of them now.

It hadn’t been too long after breakfast that this was happening. But just as everyone was rejoicing at Ryuu’s new title name, the Chamberlain felt some nausea in his stomach and he suddenly felt an urge that normally wasn’t there.  
  
“Chamberlain needs to go elsewhere for moment.” he said, and he rushed out of the room.

The others saw Sil go running out unusually fast. “What’s wrong with him?” Ekt asked.

La was concerned that her mate had hasted away like that. She remembered well when he used to do that long ago. She went after him as fast as she could while the others continued to congratulate Ryuu.

“I’ll be right back. Just going to check on your father.” she said, and left.

“This really is a great honor, my Lords.” Ryuu said.

Ung and Na kept their distance. They weren’t nearly as proud of him as some of the others were. He just wasn’t a military Skeksis, much like his parents.  
  
La found her mate throwing up in the hall, out the window. “Chamberlain? Are you alright?” she asked, knowing he wasn’t but not certain of what else she could say to let him know she was there, and worried about him.

He turned and whimpered. “Hmmm. Not feel so well, SkekLa...”

“What’s wrong? Do you think you ate something inconvenient?” she asked.

“Oh, maybe. Belly hurts. Not keep food down. Had belly pain past few days, but not get sick till now.” Sil explained.

“Then, it could be finally happening!… Chamberlain, do you remember so long ago, when you were sick like this? Do you think…? Do you know what this could mean?” she asked.

Sil remembered it well. “We been mating often, for some time. It possible for it to have happened. I think I am carrying again...” He looked down at his belly, placing a hand on it. “But let’s keep between us until Scientist is sure.”

“Yes...” La agreed, feeling both worried and emotional. She leaned to share a nuzzle and a kiss with Sil. Another baby was on the way after all!

Slowly, they both went back to the throne room to continue celebrating with their son.  
………….  
  
Later in the day, while Ryuu was occupied with SkekOk in the library again, together, Sil and La went to the lab to see Tek.

“Scientist.” La said.

“Hm. What?” he snapped without interest. “I’m busy.”

“Chamberlain is sick again... Think am expecting baby again.” Sil declared.

That made Tek perk up. “Really? Well, it has been a full cycle of the moons after all. Good! I can work on this later. Come, SkekSil. I shall examine you.” He directed Sil to the exam room.

La was going to be a part of it this time. She watched as her mate got up on the exam table and pulled his robes up, revealing his belly.

“I’m not really seeing any major changes, physically... I must now push down.” Tek said.

Sil knew he wasn’t going to like that. He winced as the Scientist pushed on his belly. It didn’t take long for Sil to complain. “Stop! It hurts!” he cried out.

La felt bad that her mate had to go through this. It looked painful too.

Tek took his hands off Sil’s stomach. Sil let out a sigh of relief. “Press too hard!” He rubbed his belly.

“I must, to find the baby.” Tek replied. “I didn’t feel anything, but then, it might still be so small to not be able to feel it for awhile. Just keep an eye on it.”

“We will.” La replied.

“And the Emperor must be notified of it as well.” Tek said.

“Yes. Yes. Emperor know soon.” Sil agreed.

“Sil, we can’t wait too long to tell him. And Ryuu should know soon too. He’s going to have a sibling, or a few... he wouldn’t take it well if we hide such an important thing from him.” La explained.

“Yes. I know. Definitely not wait that long.” Sil knew she had a point. “We tell soon.”

The Scientist would give some anti-nausea herbs to help with the sickness part.  
  
The Chamberlain had hoped he would never deal with this again. Pregnancy was obviously too much for him in the beginning stages. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter contains sensitive stuff. I never truly wish it on anyone. Just part of trying something different.

Sil and La only waited a few days this time, to adjust to the shock of knowing they were going to be parents again. Sil kept on getting sick. Then, they made up their minds to let the others finally know, and went to the Skeksis court. It was going to be right before dinner.

“Fellow Skeksis, and SkekRyuu, I, Chamberlain, and SkekLa have something to tell Skeksis courtiers.” Sil began.

“What is going on, Chamberlain?” the Emperor demanded.

“Getting to it, sire. As you know, you ordered for new members be added to our number. I, I not feeling well again. Scientist had look at me, but not find anything. Still early, but with sick things going on with me… hmmm...” Sil went off as he felt a jolt of nausea.

“Chamberlain is saying that he is sure he is having our second baby.” the Illustrator finished. “And, SkekRyuu, you are going to be an older sibling.”

The others were in shock. They were flabbergasted that the experiment had evidently worked.

“So how long do you think it will last, Scientist?” the Emperor asked.

“I’m still not sure, Emperor. But I have marked when I found out. I will be watching and monitoring the Chamberlain up until the birth this time.” Tek stated.

“Yes, Chamberlain. You will do what the Scientist asks, and when he says it this time while you are carrying your baby.” SkekSo ordered.

“Yes, sire. Not want to have trouble this time.” Sil agreed.

“And you are not to leave the castle whatsoever this time.” he ordered next.

“Yes. Agree.” Sil replied.

Ryuu was surprised that his parents were having another baby when they still had so much to catch up on as a family, but this was amazing. He had always wondered about his parents and having siblings similar to him growing up. Now he would finally know what that would be like!

“Congratulations, Mom and Dad.” Ryuu said with a smile. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a big brother.”

“So, you not mad?” Sil asked.

“Why should I be mad? I’ve always wanted some of my own kind to play with.” Ryuu smiled.

“Well, these ones will be much younger than you...” La said.

“I know. But I’ll still do my best to be a good role model for them.” Ryuu stated.

“I not know how many am having. Hope just one. Labor not pleasant.” Sil remembered all the pain he had gone through to have Ryuu the first time too.

The General was not too pleased to hear this, that his arch rival was having another baby. It had been hard for him to hear the first time around, and the Emperor had approved it this time. There was going to be another weakling like both La and Sil around! He growled. Then he thought of something. Maybe he could just as well make his own… even as much as he hated the Chamberlain.

For all he knew, the Chamberlain could be still ‘in heat‘. Ung had heard the term before and knew what it meant. He managed to get nearer to Sil, and he smelled him. His scent was a little different. It was a bit of a turn on. He thought here might be a chance he could add in his own genes to the mix. He wanted to create some stronger baby than the one that SkekLa had ‘fathered.’ Some young ones who were interested in the fighting sense later in life.

The General would see to it, add his genes to the mix, to make some stronger Skeksis in the next generation. But it would need to be soon. He had a feeling that SkekSil’s heat was going to come to an end soon. And it was possible that his genes could still be rejected, now that Sil was already expecting. But he wouldn’t miss his chance to take Sil down a peg, either.

……………

  
  


In the following days, even though Chamberlain would be at the Crystal ceremony every morning, he would end up being sick every morning as well. Before and after breakfast, lunch and dinner. He forced himself to eat at times. Skeksis hunger was usually quite strong, and now that he could feel that he had new life living within his body, Sil was trying to maintain that life.

La tried to be there for him as much as she could, and felt really sorry for him, seeing how he had to go through the toughest part of the pregnancy. It would still be awhile before there was more solid proof of pregnancy, to know that it was there for sure, but Sil was an otherwise healthy Skeksis most of the time. Now, morning sickness was taking a toll on him. Even the energy he got from the morning ceremony drained his energy every day.

Ryuu had no idea that pregnancy was so hard on someone. His dad tried to be there for him, but by afternoon, he always had to rest himself.

Under the Emperor’s decree, because of him wanting this test pregnancy to play out, Sil was to get whatever he felt he wanted and needed. The others hated catering to his demands, but it was ordered.

The Scientist had to give the anti-nausea herbs at least twice a day. He tried to examine Sil every few days. All the pressing and such made Sil start to be more protective over his stomach.

Others would try to get a glance at his belly, but he would try to shield it from them. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

The General was seeing his rival’s sickness symptoms too. It was making the Chamberlain avoid eating at times, particularly in the evening. Maybe this was the time to try his luck. He would get rid of the first baby and get his in place, or so he wanted; SkekUng was determined to add in his offspring.

……………

  
  


One night, on a way to do a task from the Historian, Sil was just taking some reports to the Emperor for the night that had been forgotten earlier. When he was going through a lonely hallway in the lower corridor, the General appeared like out of nowhere, and cornered him.

“There you are, Chamberlain.” Ung said smugly.

“General, what you want? I have to get reports to Emperor.” Sil said.

“The Emperor is foolish to think that you are to not have my offspring instead of those from that weakling of your mate! Before your time draws to a close of being able to get more possible offspring, I’m gonna close that gap, right now!” Ung exclaimed.

Sil’s eyes widened. “What?! No! Leave me alone, General!” He began backing up. But the way his rival was stalking him, he didn’t like it.

“Chamberlain already pregnant! Can’t carry any more, General! If you hurt Chamberlain, the Emperor will punish!...” Sil warned him.

“I will give you much stronger babies! It will be better for everyone!” Ung exclaimed.

Sil ended up dropping the scrolls as he turned to run, but Ung cornered him again, and pulled him down into the catacombs.

“NO! Let me go! I not let his happen! Emperor will have your head if you do this! No!” Sil screamed.

“You don’t have a choice! And the Emperor will not know, you better keep your beak shut about this, or I could do much worse!” Ung threatened him. He pushed Sil violently to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Once Ung saw that his rival was down and winded, judging by his panting, he began to do what he wanted. He moved Sil’s lower robes out of the way. Sil tried his hardest to fight back, but he was just slapped in the face, getting knocked back down.

“No! Please not do this, General! Please! Stop!” Sil pleaded, shakily.

Ung was too hormone crazed by his scent, he didn’t reply, or care. He was aroused too much by now. He forced himself upon Sil.

Sil cried out in pain when his dignity was sabotaged as Ung took him forcefully. But they were in a deep cavern where no one but his attacker could hear him scream.

…………..

By the time the General was done with him, Chamberlain was left solidly in tears and pain.

“Don’t you dare tell any of the others about this, you whimpering worm.” Ung threatened. “Or I can do much worse another time. You will have _my_ children. They will be the first ones born this time. The best new Skeksis the empire can have!”

Ung left Sil to continue crying. Sil’s hormones were making him softer and more delicate during his carrying time, and together with the pain and horror of what had happened to him, he was completely devastated. Ung had loved taking his rival down like this, but he meant what he said about his offspring, too.

Sil’s head was a whirlwind of despair, he hated that he now carried seed from his most hated rival of all. He stayed on the floor, hiding his face behind his hands and sobbing. He hoped his body wasn’t going to add Ung’s hated offspring to the mix. He knew he couldn’t be no more than just one cycle of the moons pregnant. He kept crying, and hoped that it was impossible for his body to accept Ung’s seed. He knew he was too ashamed to tell anyone what happened. He was also scared that Ung would do it again. After a long while, he got himself together and left the cavern.

He seemed a bit standoffish from the others, even his own mate, following what happened, but Sil continued to be sick from food and all. He was just nauseated too much. When would this end? He did try to wash off the General’s scent so he didn’t have to keep smelling that hated odor on himself, and also to avoid his own mate or anyone else smelling it on him.

After what he had done, SkekUng was much more tolerant of Sil, and tried to be more ‘polite’ to him. It wasn’t that he cared about him at all, but he wanted to make sure nothing he did would harm the child he imagined he had created with the Chamberlain.

Sil just felt disgusted and angry, and tried to stay away from him. He wanted to tell the Emperor so bad. But the General seemed to be always there, watching him.

……………

  
  


After a few weeks had passed, Chamberlain was still not quite ‘himself,’ and his mate noticed most of all. She had wanted to think it could be something about carrying that was making him behave oddly, but after some days, she just had to ask.

“Sil, dear, are you alright? You have been avoiding contact with me and Ryuu sometimes... You even seem a bit more snappy than usual.” She was speaking out of concern.

“Nothing wrong, SkekLa. Just hate being sick.” Sil replied grumpily.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes. Leave me alone. Got work to do!” Sil snapped.

La hated seeing him like this. He was dodging something. She saw it. She knew him well enough to know something was wrong with him.

“Please, don’t avoid me like this. You know you can tell me anything. I’m here for you when none of the others are. Please, let me help you if I can.” La said.

Sil knew she was meaning well. He couldn’t help it that tears came to his eyes. He turned to her. “Alright! It’s not nothing!... General forced himself on me!” he sobbed. His hormones had gotten him as nervous as to say it, as well as the traumatic experience.

“Did he hit you? Harm you? That brute… He has been cruel to you since the beginning of our rule.” La stated, missing the point of Sil’s words.

“No! I mean... he... forced mating on me. Now that... it is accepted. He cornered me and did it... Couldn’t stop him! Couldn’t!” His sobbing worsened.

“He did what?!” Now La could see what had been upsetting her love, and it horrified her. She took Sil into her arms and held him tight, to comfort him the best she could. She couldn’t help to cry along with her mate. “Oh, dear Chamberlain! How could he? Why?! He will pay for this. He will pay!” she growled, tightening her protective hug even more “He should not have done that to you.” she declared. “The Emperor must know! SkekUng will pay!”

Sil nodded. He was too upset to talk anymore of it at this point. He went on crying between La’s arms until he couldn’t anymore.

……………

  
  


As soon as the Chamberlain could compose himself, he and his mate went to the throne room to get this problem resolved. Sil usually would always go behind the backs of others and scheme, but this time, it was about something horrible, unforgiveable that had been done to him and he needed justice for it. He thought bitterly that he could have lost his baby for that too.

The Gourmand was preparing the next meal in the kitchen, so he wouldn’t be here for this. Ryuu and the Scroll Keeper were in the library doing some more reading lessons.

Sil and La approached the Emperor together. Sil needed his mate and best supporter with him right now to have the courage to tell their leader what happened. He also eyed his hated rival, the one that had hurt him. The General was busy talking to the Slave Master, not paying attention to him at the moment.

“I’m here. Go on, tell him.” La encouraged.

SkekSo caught on to her saying. “Tell me what, SkekSil?... SkekLa?” he demanded.

The other Skeksis turned at that. The Emperor did have a loud voice.

Sil whimpered. “Must tell you of something dreadful happening to me.” he said lowly, trying his best to not begin to cry from shame.

“You haven’t been acting like your usual energetic self lately. I know the pregnancy troubles you with eating, but what’s going on now?” So asked.

“General forced himself on me! Forced mating!” Sil exclaimed, losing all composure.

The General turned to look at him, surprised and furious. The Chamberlain had talked, even if he threatened him not to.

“Is this true, SkekUng?” SkekSo asked.

“Yes!” Ung tried to think fast and find a way to get the Emperor to side with him. “But I only did it because we have enough weakness among us! If he carries my offspring, it’ll be for the good of us all, Emperor! My offsprings will be strong fighting Skeksis when they grow up. Not weaklings like those the Chamberlain can crate with the Illustrator! Think about it! I did it for the empire!” the General explained.

“Hmm.” The Emperor was thinking on the statement.

SkekUng glared at SkekSil angrily for telling when he wasn’t supposed to, but there was also a smug triumphant look on him, he knew he had convinced the Emperor. Sil glared back, baring his teeth at him, even though it wasn’t nearly as threatening on him like it was on Ung.

“I think the General has a point, Chamberlain.” So spoke up.

Sil turned to his leader, eyes wide, and fighting back tears. “But, Emperor!-” he gasped.

“I decree that it will happen, Chamberlain! If SkekUng could have just happened to give you some stronger offspring, we’ll take it!” the Emperor declared.

The General was pleased that the Emperor was agreeing with him. Chamberlain had always been a weakling in his eyes, and he knew many others thought that way about him too. The only thing two weaklings like SkekSil and SkekLa could create together would be more weakness, and he was convinced that he had done the right thing to humiliate his rival and try to make him useful by making him carry his strong offspring.

“Emperor, I think the Chamberlain has a chance at getting my offspring now, before time runs out for him to get impregnated again.” Ung said.

“That could be true.” the Scientist spoke up. “But we don’t know for sure... This is the first time something like this is being pursued.”

“I’m not accepting any forced matings on me!” Sil exclaimed at the verge of tears, backing down towards La, who moved a bit to the front to shield him behind her body. “If it was any of you, you not like it either, especially from one of the most ruthless ones here! Doing it to hurt you!”

“Sire, please!...” said La, angry and indignant about the Emperor’s statement.

“Silence! This is how this will be solved! General, now that you have done your part, there will be no further forced mating on the Chamberlain. We have to let this play out as it is. We can’t risk any rough treatment to possibly kill any of the babies he carries. We must wait, and see what happens in the end!” So decreed.

“Yes, Emperor.” General agreed. He meant it. Of course, he was satisfied with his results.

Sil and La were shocked, horrified that the Emperor had decided that, and Ung was totally getting off the hook. Something so horrible done by a Skeksis to another demanded serious punishment!

“Why is he not getting punishment?! He did something terrible to SkekSil! Something unforgivable! He sure suffered terrible pain, and could be badly hurt, worse than we realize!” La protested.

“Because the General made a good point, Illustrator! I do want some more stronger Skeksis in the court, and the General is a good one to give them to us! If not, then it’ll have to be done next time. If it is so difficult for the Chamberlain, perhaps a different one will carry next time. But now, he will deal with it.” the Emperor declared.

“I will not carry his babies! Ever!” Sil exclaimed, tears rolling down his beak as he angrily tried to wipe them with his sleeves.

“If it’s been done already, Chamberlain, you don’t have a choice.” Zok stated coldly.

Sil hated that the others were siding with his rival for this. But Zok was right. He didn’t have a choice at this point. It had already been a few weeks since Ung’s forced mating of him. He felt terrified about his pregnancy now. Was it possible he had conceived at least one child of SkekUng?

Only the birth of the babies would reveal the truth. And that wouldn’t be for some time yet.

“This matter is resolved. Just deal with it, Chamberlain! The General is doing you a favor!” the Emperor stated.

Sil and La walked out of the throne room without saying anything else. They were furious, offended, and very disappointed that their leader wasn’t punishing Ung for something so evil as what he had done to Sil. It had hurt the Chamberlain’s body, damaged his nerves, and his mind. How could something like that go unpunished, and even be approved?

But it was too late now. Sil could only hope that he wasn’t carrying an evil offspring of his hated rival inside him, and all La could do was try to comfort him.

The two of them could only go about their business, do their best to calm down, and see what happened in the future.


	29. Chapter 29

SkekRyuu liked having the title of Librarian. He was good at organizing the library records in time after he had completed learning how to read Skeksis writing. But there would always be so much more to learn.

In time, when all the Gelflings were gone from the castle at one point, before there would be another excursion, Ryuu was finally allowed to visit the Scientist’s lab to see what it was all about. Tek wanted a health exam on him anyway.

Sil and La were in the lab too, to make sure that Tek didn’t try anything funny with their son. After all, Tek had agreed with the General’s horrible actions. They knew they couldn’t trust him after that. Tek gave Ryuu a clean bill of health. 

Ryuu thought Tek had a gift for being able to do the things that he did, even if he would never be able to understand it all himself. But all the machines were amazing. Something that just came from a young mind. Ryuu did have Sil’s thirst for knowledge. He would ask questions and such, even though Tek would seem like a grouch to tell, but it was only from his work being criticized so much over the trines by the others.

Secretly, Tek was pleased to hear kindly comments from the youngster. The only other one who had appreciated and understood his work had been Aughra. They were no more than strangers now, even though they had been friends long ago.

As of late, the Scientist was also trying to think up a new way to use the Crystal so they wouldn’t have to see their subjects just disappear like they did, when using the Crystal to drain them. If he could find a different way to drain them preserving their bodies, they could also have mindless slaves to do whatever they ordered them. By now, the Gelfling were being hunted down without restriction. One day, they may not be available anymore, so Tek had to think of a way to slow the process down.

But the Emperor demanded that the Gelflings be sought out before sending the Garthim out to capture them. Tek began to think of using small creatures that could fly and seek out Gelflings all over the place.

He came up with the Crystal bats. And as for the Crystal substitute, he came up with a separate beam with mirrors that would spare the Crystal from being used directly to collect essence anymore.  
……………  
  
Over time, the Chamberlain’s pregnancy levelled out. Once he was in the second trimester, his morning sickness episodes stopped. Now, his energy began to increase, and his appetite was making a comeback, as he had lost some weight while in the first trimester. He hadn’t eaten much during that time. Plus, due to his horrible experience too, he was still under heavy stress.

He and La were happier to spend their times together in comfort, and she was very protective and watchful over him, staying alert if their enemy approached at anytime, and trying to help Sil stay as far away from him as possible. Everything was still a waiting game to see the desired offspring. They both really hoped that there wasn’t a SkekUng baby inside him. They had never told Ryuu about the traumatizing experience. They just assumed he was too young to concern himself with this. It was their burden to bare, sadly, but Sil’s more than anyone else’s. He was the one who had suffered it, and also the one carrying.

After his last exam, SkekTek had felt some growth inside Sil’s stomach after pressing. It was lower. He had pressed gently, but it was enough to still disturb Sil anyway. He now hated being touched in any way by anyone who wasn’t either SkekLa or their son, and it was stressing to have his stomach pressed on. This was going to be the last time he let himself get pregnant, he vowed. La didn’t mind the thought either. They just hoped things would go easy for Sil from now on, and they could get some good healthy offspring for themselves to raise this time.

At least there was some official proof that the Chamberlain had actually conceived. But they were still too small to know how many Sil was officially carrying. If only the Scientist could invent something like that to see the little ones inside him. But then, Sil didn’t even want the Scientist close, all the least peeking at his insides.

It had been well over four cycles of the moon since Sil had started experiencing his sickness at the beginning. He was four and a half unums along; getting close to the halfway point.

His stomach wasn’t really getting any bigger at this point. But somehow, the way that Sil’s appetite had returned, he seemed to suspect he was pregnant with more than one baby this time. He did have eight nipples that babies could possibly feed from after birth. His breasts were turning tender at this time too, just getting used to the idea of someday feeding more babies, even though that opportunity had not happened more than once or twice when Ryuu was a baby.

When La and Sil laid together at night, privately, La would protectively lay a hand on Sil’s belly, feeling her children in there. She loved them already.

“If you are carrying a baby of the General, would you still take care of it when it’s born?” La asked.

“If Scientist sees all babies, might not have choice but to. Baby’s first food comes from my body...” Sil said.

“I hate to think that you may have to take care of the offspring of that beast… but it would be Skeksis too. How could we abandon it?” La asked, troubled.

“SkekUng will want it probably right away. It not live without food from me.” Sil said. “If dies, I have no problem. Sorry to say, but I hate SkekUng and not want anything to do with anything from him, even if baby.” Sil said. “I only love you. Only want babies we make together.” He held her chin in his hand. He kissed her, making her blush.

“Do you think we need to start thinking of names?” La asked.

“We wait until babies are born. Think there may be more than one this time. Not looking forward to labor. Too painful! But know not have choice.” Sil looked down sadly. There would be no escaping that. And the worry of something going wrong with the labor.

He had been explained some possibilities, and the thought of having his belly cut to deliver his babies sent a chill down Sil’s spine, but if it meant it, Tek would have to. He was their best hope as a doctor and surgeon.

There were just so many things they had to think about for the arrival of the little ‘Skeklings.’ And also because he felt he was having more than one this time, and just because he had eight nipples, he hoped he wasn’t having eight babies. That would be too much on him.  
……………..

Ryuu was so excited to be becoming a big brother. He often thought about what life would be like with them, and even how the others would handle it. He still didn’t fully trust all of them, but he got along the most with his parents’ diplomacy group at best. Zok was almost okay with him too, by this point. He also couldn’t help but want to help name them. If his parents would let him, he would be happy to help with that. His mind was just bursting with ideas.

There was a time in the library when he asked SkekOk, “SkekOk, what do you think life will be like with the babies in the castle?”

Ok looked up from his work. “Hard to say. They will be much work for the parents. Especially the Chamberlain. He will be busy most to look after them. As for others like us, we probably won’t be dealing with them until they are old enough to understand.” he proclaimed.

“I’m sure I’ll help too, since I’m their older sibling.” Ryuu said.

“Sure you will, but you will also have your jobs and education to finish completing too.” Ok replied.

“True. There’s still so much I have to learn.” Ryuu stated.

“If only you could have been born many trine ago. You would know much more about this world and back when Skeksis and Gelfling alliances were strong. They just can’t be trusted anymore, you know, despite some raising you...” the Historian preached.

Ryuu would always miss his adoptive parents. The adult Skeksis were determined to make him see things their way. And some of the other adults were looking forward to seeing baby Skeksis. It felt like a glimmer of hope for their lives. They hoped to have some sort of parental influence over them too.  
…………….

The Gourmand was making sure the Chamberlain was well fed with the little lives that he carried. He could have anything he asked for. The way he was being catered to, you’d think he was carrying the Emperor’s heirs instead of his own mate’s. Or Ung’s for that matter.

The Ornamentalist was looking forward to making some special clothes too for the little ones. Of course, he would be making new ones every so often as they grew. Of course, none of them knew when the young ones would be so-called full grown. They could only learn from the younger versions more so. Ryuu had a good portion of adult looks even though he was still growing and learning.

The Scientist knew the babies would need somewhere to sleep. He knew at first they would surely be sleeping in the Chamberlain’s chamber, but eventually, they would find them their own rooms. He began to make them their own beds out of generosity, so to speak. Slaves helped too. He suspected there was more than one this time, and hoped there was. It would be nice to study more than one young one growing up, to see differences among them and all.

The General tried to picture himself being a father to a young military Skeksis. He would teach him to be hard and not so soft on everything. He planned to raise him, instead of leaving him with his rival. Whatever one was his, he would take it and raise it himself. He would only let his rival be the parent when he had to go away on his excursions.

The Slave Master knew he would have additional mouths to feed one day. Sure, he had to keep command of the slaves in the castle, but he also handed out scraps to the others as well when they were hungry. Sil kept on coming to him when Ayuk’s meals weren’t satisfactory enough. He was just as snappy around him as his ally. He just needed the food. 

The Ritual Master saw that the current student was becoming more like his mother all the time. Ryuu hung out with SkekLa and SkekOk most of the time. No wonder he was already deemed the Librarian. But then, due to his age and fragility, the Scroll Keeper could just die someday and need someone to keep accounts of his history. But Zok was still yearning to teach some of his rituals to a younger generation too.

The Emperor was willing to grant this test generously, but he better not find himself in competition for the throne anytime soon. Ryuu wasn’t much of a threat. He had too much Gelfling influence in him. The Emperor thought he would let him stay. That young one was better suited to the library anyway. His mother was too soft in some matters. So was SkekSil, in his eyes. He was more of a manipulator. Not a real violent, forceful Skeksis. And that was why he had accepted the General’s doing to give him some stronger babies. Ones that would one day aid Ung in the wars when they were old enough. Depending also on what happened in the next millennium and more after the Great Conjunction in a number of trines. That possibility, in his eyes, justified the horrible thing the General had done.

The Treasurer wasn’t really paying attention to much of anything about the babies coming. They weren’t going to be much of his concern, other than if they came to his chamber and started messing with his collectibles.

The Scroll Keeper knew that he would teach them about reading and other things too, like Ryuu. Ryuu could also be his assistant in that department, when the time came.

The Illustrator knew that her and Sil’s offspring would make life interesting here in the castle. She would also let her young draw their own preferences when they would want to. She wanted to be a mother again, and hoped whatever babies were born, they were all theirs. This time, she and her mate would get it right. Hopefully.

Chamberlain, who was slowly starting to be more himself again and beginning to recover from the trauma, had a feeling the others were probably all having thoughts on how life would change in the castle when the babies were born. Everything he did at the moment would affect him and the kids he carried, especially his eating habits. He was banned from having essence once again, and the fine wines. If it was anything else, he could have it. He did feel like a king when it came to the food he could have when he demanded it. 

He knew some of the others hated that the Emperor was letting him be pampered so much just because of his condition, but he enjoyed it. He tried to see it as some form of compensation for what he had to suffer and how his enemy had gotten away with such a horrible thing. But he still couldn’t believe his leader had accepted what his worst enemy had done to him.  
……………..

A few weeks later, Sil started feeling small fluttering moves in his stomach. He vaguely remembered what this felt like from before. Only this time, the fluttering felt stronger. There couldn’t be any doubt there was more than one this time.

La was pleased when he told her that he could feel the first real signs they were alive inside him. She tried to feel it too, but it was still too early for that. It would be something she would look forward to in the near future.

“I wish the Scientist had a machine that would enable us to see them before they were born.” La declared.

“Sort of. Maybe. I just not sure want to see my insides. But would like to see if any are General’s.” Sil fumed. “Just want all to be ours. Not his.”

“Me too. Don’t worry, dear Sil, they will all be ours. I have a good feeling about them.” she replied. She nuzzled up to him. He accepted her advance. She changed the subject to something lighter. “You know, if skekTek had that seeing machine, maybe we could also see how many there are. That would be good.”

“Probably at least two.” Sil guessed. “We had better luck this time. Course we tried hard.”

“Yes. We should be proud of our efforts, and that the Emperor granted us this second chance to be parents. Ryuu sure convinced something in our leader to allow this to happen for us, and for Skeksis kind.” La stated, trying to help him feel positive somehow.

“I still hate way General is watching me all the time. It makes me want to escape, jump out of window every time I see him watching me. I hate him!” Sil raged.

“Oh, Sil, I’m so sorry. No wonder you feel like that. That brute! Just because he’s in charge of the Garthim warriors, he thinks he can have anything he wants.” La added.

“But won’t let him. I make sure he not take any baby away from us for his own benefit.” Sil said. La agreed.  
……………

Days later, when it was lunchtime, Sil was on his way to the dining hall when Ung caught up with him. Chamberlain stepped back, feeling the wall behind him and looking around nervously, trying to guess which was the best way to run, suddenly afraid that SkekUng could attack him again. Fear jumped up inside him, he just wanted to run away.

“How much longer before my baby comes, Chamberlain?” Ung demanded then.

“That’s none of your business, Spithead!” Sil snapped angrily. “Stay away from me! And they my babies, not yours!”

“Once you have it, I’ll take it off your hands.” Ung declared.

“Can’t. Baby won’t last without being with me. I am only food source for babies when first born.” Sil stated, defiant.

“What are you talking about?” Ung asked.

“Baby not have teeth when born. Needs milk first. I found out first time before Ryuu taken from me.” Sil explained, enjoying the confusion in Ung’s face.

“You can be the parent when I’m not here. But I will still have my baby! Is that clear?!” Ung snarled.

“Maybe none are yours. Hope none are yours! I was already carrying when you attacked me!” Sil retorted.

“If any are mine, the Emperor will make sure you give them up to me to raise.” Ung stated.

“Not if any are all mine! And will be!”

The two continued to argue on the way to the dining hall, Chamberlain staying as physically away from the General as he could, and when they got to the table they were glad to get away from each other. But would still glare at each other throughout lunch.

It was still going to be a long time yet before any baby made an appearance. It couldn’t be helped that it made the Skeksis impatient at times. There was just way too many disagreements between Ung and Sil over the babies, and too much fear and bitterness in him for what SkekUng had done to him. Others stayed out of it. 

Only La would keep trying to reassure Sil and keep him away from Ung in any way she could. The Emperor was getting impatient to see the unborn babies. There was still four unums to go. At least Sil was more around the halfway point.  
…………….

After the Chamberlain’s last exam, the Emperor demanded what the Scientist had found in his findings.

“I have found that the babies are moving around inside him, sire. They feel good-sized. The Chamberlain’s stomach is getting bigger too if just slightly.” Tek explained. “I think they are at a halfway point of growth inside him before they are ready to be born.”

“Only halfway?” So asked.

“Yes.” Tek replied.

So snorted. “This is seeming to take too long, SkekTek.”

“You wanted this, Sire. It takes time for it to happen. There is nothing that can be done to speed it up any faster.” Tek said. “We can only go on keeping being busy until it is time.”

“Yes, of course. This is just aggravating waiting all this time for them to arrive. And you think there is more than one this time?” So asked.

“Yes, I do, my Emperor.” Tek replied. “A few, but not too many. There has to be at least two inside him.”

“It is a start to rebuild our number.” So said.

“Yes. I agree.” Tek stated.


	30. Chapter 30

As time went on, Sil’s belly got bigger and bigger over the pregnancy, and the stirrings got stronger. Soon, even La was able to feel the movements too. It was something incredible to feel. Sil’s appetite had grown much more as well.  
  
Chamberlain kept to himself about the babies moving around the other Skeksis. He definitely didn’t want the General to come anywhere near him. He dreaded the idea that SkekUng could try to touch him to attempt to feel the babies. His presence alone was already enough to distress Sil now.  
  
As his belly got bigger, more pains erupted all over his body, more so than the last time he had been pregnant. His back hurt more and fluid making his ankles swell up became a major problem. He also started to become increasingly thirsty too. He started walking around with constant drink vials in his hands. That made him urinate more; the babies were putting a lot of pressure on his bladder. Sometimes there was even heartburn. His breasts were also just about full of milk, and there was occasional leakage.  
  
Many of the others watched him in laughter at his discomforts. They loved to see him humiliated.  
  
Sil would only glare and growl and hiss at them. His moods were unpredictable. He tried to keep from showing any sadness around them if they hurt his feelings. He knew he couldn’t be weak around the others.  
  
Along with all the other annoying pains, came the practice contractions once again, the closer he got to the birth. His pelvic bones were once again recognizing his condition and widening up. He hoped he wasn’t going into labor upon his first few contractions. It still seemed too early. But then, his belly was bigger than it was last time at the stage of 32 weeks.  
  
Chamberlain started spending more and more time in his bed when the aches and pains became too much during the day. He was also sleeping much more. He needed it when he didn’t really get any proper sleep at night. The babies kept him awake most of the late hours with their movements. They felt like they were throwing a party inside his belly every night after dinner. The babies all together were also heavier inside him this time around.   
  
La would spend as much time with him as she could. He would usually spend the nights in her bed, and when he didn't she came to him, to curl up protectively beside him, keeping him calm and accompanied.  
  
Ryuu was curious about what his father was going through sometimes. From his whimpers, it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Surely, the birth wasn’t too far off now, and everyone was waiting in anticipation.  
  
The Scientist even finally gave Chamberlain the few little beds that he had made. He had made up to four of them. He just had the suspicion by how his patient's belly felt. Sil was pleased with them.  
Even SkekEkt helped, making bedding materials for the beds.  
  
There began to be murmurs of guesses on how many offspring there would be. Most of them assumed twins. Others even guessed up to eight, as big as Sil began to look. Sil hated that guess, when he heard it from the Gourmand.   
  
“I am not having eight!” Sil snapped angrily.  
  
“Would be something to see!” SkekNa exclaimed.  
  
Sil growled.  
  
Everyone was in the throne room right now.  
  
“If there happens to be more than two, there might have to be surgery.” Tek spoke up.  
  
Sil really cringed at that. He didn’t want any more pain, least of all from that kind of thing. “NO! No surgery!” he exclaimed.

  
“You may not have a choice, Chamberlain. If that is necessary, it will be done.” So decreed.  
  
“Yes, sire. But please, only if necessary though.” Sil reluctantly agreed. He put his hands on his belly. He didn’t want that to happen. He could feel the babies moving within him. He winced at a good hard kick. Why did pregnancy have to be so risky? He wasn’t looking forward to any surgery, or labor for that matter.  
  
Sure, he had the practice contractions, but he was used to those. He remembered them from before and they came on at nearly the same times every day. They just felt like big cramps. They didn’t feel like they were trying to tear him in half, like he remembered labor did...  
……………….  
  
Some time later, at week 35, the night had started out calm, but a storm blew in later in the night. Everyone was asleep at this hour, as usual.  
  
Chamberlain was awakened to a sharp pain in his back and stomach. It felt like a practice contraction. Thunder roared outside and he cringed as the pain got stronger than the ordinary cramps he had felt for so long. Was it time for the babies to come? 

His stomach was enormous now and he had been mostly confined to his bed for the last days. His mate had been bringing him his food and tending to his necessities. It was hard on La to see her love go through this and she was fussy and eager to help. On this night, she had been with him in his bed, curled up by his side to guard him and give him warmth as usual. She was awakened with a jump when he sat up with a sharp gasp.  
  
“What’s wrong, Sil?” she asked, worried.  
  
“Something wrong. Feels more… different.” His eyes were shut tight. “Not usual pains.”  
  
“Stronger ones?” La asked.  
  
“Yes.” he replied. His breathing became more heavy. He tried to breathe through the pain.  
  
And there would be many more to come. Sil’s pains soon erupted into screams throughout the night as La mumbled soothing words and held his hands, trying to calm him. The noise awoke many of the others that were close by to his chamber.  
  
La finally promised Sil to be back soon, and rushed out to get the Scientist to make sure that nothing was wrong with her mate and the babies.  
  
Tek was mad that he was woken in the middle of the night. He grumpily made his way to Sil’s room and he made an exam. When he heard Sil scream in pain, it was obvious that something was up. He felt the Chamberlain's stomach, and found it was extremely tight. It was doing a squeezing motion. It did it for several seconds.  
  
When it ended, Tek knew what it was. “The labor has started, SkekSil.” he stated. He knew he was going to be up for the rest of the night and a good portion of the day. However long it took for the babies to be born.  
  
The Emperor, Zok, Ekt and Ung barged into the room and crammed beside Tek and La from the screaming they had heard. Ung definitely also wanted to know if they were on the way. He wanted to know when he was going to be a father.  
  
"No!" Sil screamed even louder as soon as he saw his attacker enter the room. "I don't want SkekUng here! Get him out! Out!"  
  
"You can't make me! I'm staying here for this!" replied Ung.  
  
"He can't make you, but I can! Get out, SkekUng, or I will get you out even if I have to fight you to it!" screamed La, standing between the bed and the General.  
  
"Get him out! Get him out!" Sil kept yelling.  
  
"Stop whining and focus on doing what you must, SkekSil!" roared the Emperor.  
  
"Please, Sire, send the General out of here! My mate mustn't put up with this now!" screamed La, trying to keep calm, but determined to push Ung out of the room herself if it was necessary.  
  
"My son is going to be born now. I'm not going anywhere!" roared Ung, baring his teeth.  
  
"No! Not yours! Mine! And La's! Not! Yours!" cried Sil, cringing with pain with every word.  
  
"Enough!" bellowed the Emperor, raising a fist angrily.  
  
“The babies will be here soon, my Lords.” Tek declared, interrupting the fight.  
  
“Just keep an eye on him, Scientist. He must deliver those babies. I want them strong, and alive!” So ordered.

  
“Of course, sire.” Tek replied.

"General, we will wait outside. Let's see if that makes the Chamberlain stop the racket he's making." said the Emperor, stepping out of the room. Ung followed angrily.  
  
Most of the others went to try to go back to bed, but Sil’s screams continued louder and louder. It was still storming out too. Storms didn’t bother them, but the constant screaming did.  
  
“Can anything be done to shut him up?!” the General snarled, outside the door of Sil's room.  
  
“The Scientist is sure to have something that can quiet him down.” the Emperor said, standing beside him. He entered the room and demanded Tek to use something that could stop Sil’s screaming.  
  
“I think I may have something, sire. I’ll be right back.” Tek said.  
  
"Good. This can’t go on!" So said. He was watching Sil panting hard in his bed, and wondered if he was going to die from this.  
  
La was exhausted and frazzled, but she was doing the best she could at soothing her mate and being the birth coach. She stayed beside him and held his hands, trying to encourage Sil, but it was hard for her to see and hear him go through such pain.  
  
Ryuu had been awakened by all the screaming too and came in to see what was going on. His father was all sweaty and panting hard, and his mother looked terrified. “What’s going on?” he asked.  
  
“The babies are on the way.” La replied.  
  
“Really?” he asked.  
  
“Yes... Hurts!” Sil winced, a hand rested on his belly.  
  
Tek soon came back in with some herbs. “Here, Chamberlain. Swallow these. They’ll take the edge off the labor.”  
  
Sil was willing to try anything to make the pain stop. The herbs didn’t taste the best, but he got them down.  
  
Soon, Chamberlain started to get drowsy, and a moment later, his head fell back on the pillow, and his screaming stopped. He was fast asleep.  
  
“What was that?” La asked, eyes wide and worried.  
  
“Thistle weed, a powerful herb. It’ll let the labor pass to at least let him sleep through most of it. I have to check him often to see if anything is happening, as much as not wanting to. Out, Ryuu.” Tek ordered. “This is not for a childling to see.”  
  
“Aw! They are my siblings too.” he whined.  
  
“Out!” Tek yelled.  
  
“Do as he says, Ryuu.” La said.  
  
“Kids miss all the good stuff.” Ryuu complained on his way out.  
  
“Believe me, you aren't missing anything pretty. Not even the other adults would want to deal with this like I will have to.” Tek declared.  
  
The Scientist checked internally to see if there was any progress, but there was nothing. “I don’t think he’s making any progress. The babies may have to come out surgically.”  
  
“Let’s give the natural labor a chance to work first. Please. You can keep on checking him to make sure. He just needs to rest. He can do this, you'll see.” La insisted, knowing Sil didn't want to go through that.  
  
Tek reluctantly gave in.

Chamberlain slept through the worst of the labor. Scientist kept on checking him to see if there was any progress. He wasn’t professional at this, but he was doing what had to be done, even if for an occasional witness it could look like he was hurting and humiliating his patient. Soon, the water broke and that made things speed up.  
  
The storm kept up throughout the day, and the others were all waiting anxiously to hear of any news whatsoever of any babies coming.  
  
When Tek finally felt a head or a beak was descending, he knew it was time to get the Chamberlain awake to start delivering.  
  
He quickly gave Sil the antidote and he woke up. Tek was exhausted. “It’s time to deliver, SkekSil. I have felt a baby’s body part inside you.”  
  
Chamberlain felt a pain coming on. “What? Sleepy! Not ready to deliver...” he tensed up, bracing for the pain. “Ugh! LA!” he screamed.  
  
“I’m here." she said, holding his hands again and allowing him to squeeze hers. "Sil, calm down. I know it hurts, but you have to deliver. We’ve waited so long to be parents again. Now it will happen. You need to do this.” La comforted him.  
  
“Just… woke up! Tired.” Sil said.  
  
“And already feeling pains.” Tek stated.  
  
Sil could feel the burning in his pelvis. The urge to push was beginning to become urgent. He sat out and breathed through the first contraction, but started to push on the second one.  
  
It wasn’t easy, but soon, the head was crowning. Tek was all too curious to see what a baby Skeksis looked like. He began to gently guide the baby out of Sil’s body. The shoulders were the hardest to get out, with the case of all four arms.  
  
Soon, the baby’s body slipped out and Sil felt the pain instantly stop. There had been lots of fluid. It was over. “Must cut cord... must.” he said weakly.  
  
Tek had gathered all the instruments he would need. He made sure they were sterile for this. He cut the cord and held the baby upside down to expel any mucus from the airway. It didn’t look like it was breathing.  
  
“Breathe! Do something, you little whelp.” Tek said, giving the baby a mild shake.  
  
Mucus rushed out of the airway, and the baby started to wriggle, breathe and cry. Tek held the baby in a more right way after that. Sil and La felt relieved, they had been worried if it was alive or not. Tek wiped the baby’s face off after that and put him in a little blanket that Ekt had designed.  
  
“Here, here’s your special bundle of joy, SkekSil.” Tek said sarcastically as he handed the baby to his ‘mother’ for the first time.  
  
Sil whimpered as he took the baby, ever so happily. He and La looked down at him. It was pale and small. It looked like La. The eyes were still closed. They saw there was no teeth, feathers, or spikes on the little one. It wasn’t long before another contraction erupted.  
  
Chamberlain screamed again, startling his baby, making it cry again. “Not… again!”  
  
La swiftly took the baby into her arms to try to calm him down. “Keep pushing, my dear! You’re doing great!” she stated with a nervy smile.  
  
Sil had to do some more pushing and he was exhausted by the time the twin came into Tek’s arms. His bedding was utterly ruined from this delivery.  
  
Tek’s ears were tired of hearing Sil and his first baby screaming, too. He did the same thing as he had with the first one, made sure he was breathing and handed him to his ‘mother,’ wrapped in another blanket.  
  
Both parents looked at their second born. He was darker skinned, and looked more like Sil.  
  
“We have two, Chamberlain! They are so beautiful!” La said proudly.  
  
“Yes.” Sil smiled. “Hope labor over.” But then, another powerful pain came on. “NO!” he screamed.  
  
“Ugh! Not another one!” Tek growled. After he was done with all this, he was going to need a lot of sleep. 

Chamberlain was beyond exhausted to do more pushing. He was allowed to rest through a few contractions, but just getting his breathing just right. The muscles in his midsection were sore and weak already, yet another baby was on the way.  
  
Despite being so sore, Sil tried desperately to get the next baby out, but something felt wrong. He wasn’t feeling much of anything other than pain. He tried many times, and nothing happened.  
  
Tek finally checked him. He didn’t feel anything at the moment. “We said if it was necessary, they would have to come out surgically, Chamberlain...” Tek recalled.  
  
“No. Please. No.” he said weakly.  
  
“Sil, I know you're afraid, but you’re exhausted. I don’t think you could deliver another. Maybe you should let the Scientist do this...” La said worriedly.  
  
The pain passed for a moment. “Wait! Please let try first. Try natural before surgery...” Sil weakly tried again. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back and he fell limp against the pillow. He had passed out from exhaustion.  
  
“SIL! Oh, no, SIL!” La screamed, startling the twins. They cried too.  
  
“Stop screaming!” Tek exclaimed angrily. He checked on Sil. “He’s alive, SkekLa. Just passed out. But that does it. I must do it my way now. He’s too weak to deliver anymore on his own.”  
  
“Alright. Yes! I don’t want him to lose his life over this!” La agreed.  
  
Tek began to get the supplies ready. “Put the babies down.” he ordered. “I’ll need your help.”  
  
La put the twins safely down on the bed. They weren’t going anywhere.  
  
Tek lifted Sil’s gown all the way up and used some special oil to sterilize the skin on his belly. This would be the best way to deliver any leftover babies. He didn’t know what their bodies could handle, and Sil’s fainting must mean he couldn’t take anymore of natural labor. So this had to be done, liked or not.  
  
La looked at her mate’s face and the twins lying next to him. She didn’t want to watch what the Scientist had to do to save the remaining babies. She didn’t see her mate flinch at all at the moment.  
"He can't feel anything, right? Tell me he can't feel you cutting him..." she demanded with worry.  
  
Tek didn't answer. He just used his scalpel to quickly cut into the flesh, very carefully. He knew there wasn’t much he could do for Sil if he woke up. He could only hope there was some remaining effect from the thistle weed and he remained out.  
…………..

Over in Mystic Valley, the Chanter was also feeling unwell. He had no idea what was going on or what was causing all the stomach pains, and now, there was blood there too. The Healer was looking after him at the moment. Once the blood started appearing, the Healer made sure to keep blankets or towels there to stifle the bleeding. Something dreadful was going on with SkekSil if this was happening, but what?  
……………..  
  
Inside Sil’s belly, Tek found the uterus. It was containing two small balls yet. Using the scalpel again, he cut into it and found one of the fetuses. He pulled it out and cut the cord from it. Then rushed to help it expel the mucus too. He gave it to La in a blanket as well. This one also looked like Sil, and immediately began to cry.  
  
Quickly, Tek cut into the next membrane sack. A fourth child! The same procedure was done again, and La also took him. This one was another look alike of her. None of them looked like the General! _“Thank goodness!"_ she thought, gently squeezing the babies against her chest with pride.  
  
The Scientist made sure to get excess blood out, then sew up the uterus and skin. He had also cut out the placentas, as he saw that they had been delivered for the first set of twins and understood they weren't a part of the Chamberlain's innards and they had to be eliminated. He also saw why there had been no progress on the third baby; both of the second twins had stopped the other from entering the pelvis correctly from being in the wrong positions.  
  
The Chamberlain now had many stitches in his stomach. It had been a good-sized incision. He would be sore for some time and would be confined to bed while he recovered, with some light walking allowed.  
  
Tek was beyond exhausted when he was done with the surgery. “There, you both have four bundles of joy now. How wonderful, hooray! Enjoy. I’m going to bed.” He grumped sarcastically on the way out with his supplies.  
  
“Thank you, Scientist!" La stated.  
  
Tek just muttered on his way out.  
  
……………

The Chanter ended up with a bunch of stitches in his stomach too after his counterpart’s mysterious wounding. It had to help stem the bleeding and close the big, sudden wound that had appeared there. He too would have a long recovery.  
…………...  
  
After a while, La tried to get her mate to wake up. “Chamberlain, wake up. Sil, please, wake up. You have two more children that want to meet you.” she coaxed. She tried with gentle nudges, then gave him a lick and a nuzzle on the face, and he began to stir. He whimpered. She was pleased to see him respond again.

  
He opened his eyes slowly, and was very tired. “What… happened? Ah!” He felt the pain in his belly.  
  
“You passed out from pain, and I'm afraid SkekTek had to deliver the final two babies surgically. We have four children, dear Chamberlain! None look like General. Just like us. They are all ours.” La explained.  
  
Sil’s eyes widened. “Ours!... Please, must see.”  
  
La held out the two last born in her arms. Sil could see they each looked like one of them, and knew it had been the same with the other ones. It was so relieving to know the terrible act of his enemy had no effect: the babies were really all his and his mate's! Suddenly, he thought they would have to come up with four names.  
  
The Scientist, on his way out, told everyone that four babies had been born. They were available to go see now.  
  
“So what do they look like? Any that look like me?” Ung demanded. He had been most eager and anxious to know for sure if he had fathered any of them.  
  
“No, General SkekUng. They look like the Chamberlain and the Illustrator. Sorry it wasn’t what you expected.” Tek said with a shrug.  
  
“There will be another time, maybe with another partner, SkekUng.” the Emperor declared. “Let us go see the new arrivals!”  
  
The General was deeply disappointed, but went with the others to see the new arrivals anyway. They all scrambled to enter Sil’s room to see the new babies.  
  
Chamberlain had been hesitant to let the babies get anywhere near the big incision that he saw in his belly, but he had to nurse them as they were getting fussy. La was watching him feed them with a proud smile. All of Sil's breasts were full of milk and were certainly being useful now. He had quite a litter this time compared to the last.  
  
The other Skeksis filed into the room to see the new arrivals.  
  
Sil and La looked up in surprise. How could they have expected any less? Their clan was of course coming to see the new babies.  
  
The others had serious looks on their faces. The General was clearly disappointed after being told none were his, but he wanted to make sure. He leaned in to spy on the babies, shoving some of the others out of his way.

Sil wrapped his arms protectively around the babies as soon as he saw him in the room, and La scowled, baring her teeth at Ung. There were two gray-white little Skeksis, and two darker ones. Their facial looks were quite like Sil's and La's. Then, Ung knew that his attack had no effect. His plan had failed.  
  
“I see you had four, Chamberlain!” the Emperor said.  
  
“I have four siblings!” Ryuu said happily, spying from behind the crowding adults “Congratulations, Mom and Dad!”  
  
“Thanks, Ryuu...” Sil replied. “You do us proud being big brother now.”  
  
“What kind of unholy thing are they doing to you, Chamberlain?” Zok asked, looking at the nursing babies with disgust.  
  
“Feeding. Getting first meal.” Sil replied. “This their first food.” Then he winced when a tiny foot touched his injury. “Ugh! Going to have to stay in bed for long time yet. Belly sore from surgery...”  
  
Sil noticed the Scientist was not among them and guessed he had gone to rest. The others could clearly see the line of stitches across Sil's belly. 

“What are their names?” Ekt asked curiously.  
  
“We don’t know yet. We wanted to wait until they were born to see what they looked like. Now we know, and just have to think of some.” La explained.  
  
“I could help too!" Ryuu said.  
  
“Any help is good.” Sil praised him.  
  
“Ritual Master, you will be my counsel while the Chamberlain is recovering!” the Emperor brought up out of nowhere.  
  
Sil gasped. “I can still advise, Emperor! Just from here.”  
  
“Not unless you get out of bed every day, and that’s not going to happen with an injury like that.” So declared, looking at the long incision in Sil's belly.  
  
“I will serve you well, Sire.” Zok bowed.  
  
“Yes. Anyhow, get names for those little ones. One day, they will be part of our court and will have to assume responsibilities like the rest of us.” SkekSo said.  
  
“They look very different from us!" Ok stated, narrowing his eyes to try to look at the babies a little better.  
  
“Yes, as babies. They get everything as get older. I know from Ryuu.” Sil said. "He look like them at first, too."  
  
“More weaklings!” Ung muttered. He really was disappointed that he hadn’t gotten what he desired from the forced mating.  
  
Sil frowned when he heard the General's words at first, but then found courage to smile smugly. He didn't have to be afraid of being in the same place as Ung when all the others were around, and Ung could be as spiteful as he wanted: all what mattered was that he was glad that his babies were alright and he hadn’t conceived his enemy’s children.  
  
“Just raise them to not be competition to my throne, SkekSil. They will be valuable in our number. Now we see this can be a success. This first pregnancy from SkekSil was just a test and it worked. Now it’s time to add more.” The Emperor had changed his mind about his rule against mating. “If there are anymore among you that want to have offspring, have them. You can, now.” 

  
Sil and La’s kids would be the oldest of any further ones. The Emperor ordered all the others out after it was known that everyone had seen the new arrivals. Ryuu was welcomed to stay though, since he was a part of the babies' family.  
  



	31. Chapter 31

After finishing their first meals, Sil kept two babies on him while La and Ryuu took each one of the other babies into their arms. The babies began to open their eyes to look up at their caretakers. Their little faces were endearingly innocent.

“Sil, what are we going to name them?” La asked.

“I was thinking that since I originally name Ryuu as SkekDar, but he never got to use that name, we should just call one of them that.” Chamberlain explained.

“SkekDar? Which one?” Ryuu asked.

Sil looked at the one on his chest. It was one of the babies that looked like him. He had green eyes and overall resembled Sil. “This one.” he pointed.

“SkekDar he is, then.” La agreed.

“What about naming two of them after the two that died at the beginning, those two Skeksis that never got to live?” Ryuu asked. He had been told about what had happened to two of their own at the beginning and felt like this would be a nice way to remember the two lost Skeksis.

“SkekHak and SkekYi?” La stated.

“I suppose, if Emperor supports that decision.” Sil said.

“Dad, when will these little guys get titles too?” Ryuu asked.

“Like with you, we’ll have to find what suits them. It will happen when they get older and find an interest they are good at.” La explained. “That is how you became the Librarian, remember? It will be the same for them.”

The two gray-white ones became Hak and Yi, for the time being, until the Emperor could be asked if he supported that decision.

“What about SkekKaz for the last one? I like how it sounds.” La suggested.

“No problem with it.” Sil stated.

“So, their names are Dar, Hak, Yi, and Kaz, without the Skek part...” Ryuu stated.

“Yes.” La and Sil said together. They were almost shocked that they had found names so quickly. They had seemed to come naturally to them.

Dar and Kaz were the little ones that resembled Sil. Dar had Sil’s green eyes, while Kaz had La’s greyish-blue eyes. Hak and Yi looked a lot more like La, yet, their eye colors were different too. Hak had the same greyish-blue eyes Kaz had, and Yi’s were green. At least two kids each took after each parent in different ways. Hair color would be determined later when it started to grow in. Most of the Skeksis had naturally black hair in the past. Ryuu was still a good representative of Sil too in looks.

Certain reflexes were tested. Hearing, sight, grasping. Each baby seemed to be perfectly healthy. Sil used his soft voice to soothe them. The babies all made little sounds back to him, little cooing and near chirps to respond to his voice. They would all learn what the babies would want in the future with what sounds they were making besides crying.

After such an exciting moment, La went to give back Hak, which she had in her arms. She decided to lay down beside her mate, the same way she used to when she wanted to comfort him during his pregnancy. Ryuu went to do the same, curling up beside his father on the other side. He had Yi in his arms. The whole family snuggled up together and peacefully fell asleep.

Sil had a long recovery ahead of him and needed lots of rest. The babies even reciprocated and fell asleep too. They were one big happy family for the moment.

In his chambers, the Scientist was also getting his own much needed sleep.  
……………

The other adult Skeksis out in the throne room constantly wondered who would start pairing up to try to become the next set of possible parents. Most were not in a rush for it, but the Great Conjunction wasn’t that far off, and like it happened with most things, the Skeksis thought of this new event like a competition and an opportunity to out-best the others.

Ayuk and Ekt easily looked at each other in that way. They already had a special relationship going. They decided they were going to pair up next. Sure, they had their worries about what kids could get into, with Ekt fretting about the disaster some babies could make in his atelier and the precious materials and ornaments they could destroy, and Ayuk thinking of the kind of mess that could happen if he ever left them alone in his kitchen, but they were still willing to take their own bond a step further.

The Emperor was thoughtful. He knew the General had wanted an offspring of his own and had been disappointed, and despite his arrogance and disobedience at trying what he had with the Chamberlain, he was still a good, strong warrior. There would be need for more warrior Skeksis, and this made the Emperor still consider letting Ung get what he wanted. Perhaps after SkekSil recovered, he and Ung could mate again, but only them this time. He coldly decided he cared nothing for SkekSil, and would order him to do so if he had to, unless Ung decided on another Skeksis to carry his offspring. 

The Emperor’s new decree was to build their numbers. Create new Skeksis that would be raised to be loyal to the empire and stay to live with them in the castle. SkekLi had been banished, along with SkekGra. SkekSa was always out on the open seas, and was the only other one that called himself a she beside the Illustrator. They needed to add to their numbers, now that seemed clear to SkekSo, and he felt secure that the others would do as he commanded.

Most of the Skeksis were a little unsure about reproducing, especially after what happened with Sil’s pregnancy this time.

Ung was still set on having some offspring of his own. He had not been punished for what he had done to Sil, and he felt no remorse about having attacked him. He also knew that he could do it again if he wanted to, being much stronger than the Chamberlain. However, he started to think against it. Sil had not wanted to mate with him at all, and all the fighting back could mean his attempt might fail again. He didn’t know how all the pregnancy thing worked, but began to suspect that maybe if you mated with someone against their will, that could stop their body from forming any new life. He made up his mind that just in case, he would decide on someone else.

There was someone who would probably remain alone. Who would pair up with SkekTek? His case was special. Of course, they would all need a doctor to tend to them during their carrying and birthing time, so maybe it wasn’t right for Tek to have a partner. Who would tend to him if he ever got pregnant?

Later, after Tek got up again, when he was asked about becoming a parent, he agreed with the rest of them and said he was better off not doing it. Someone had to see to the determinations of pregnancies and such for everyone else later. Ryuu would have been the only other one available to try to learn and do Tek’s job if there was no other way, and he was obviously too young yet.

As much as a pain that it was that had to be done to make babies, only one pair of Skeksis went about their business in trying to start their own family. Just SkekAyuk and SkekEkt at the first. The others felt envious about them daring to take that challenge before them, but the fear of pain and sickness made them doubt for longer.  
……………

During the recovery, La and Ryuu mainly brought Sil the things he demanded he needed or wanted. It was rather boring having to be kept in bed all the time while he was recovering. He only got up a little bit a couple times a day, and it hurt him to stand up because of the incision in his belly.

The Scientist would come in every day to make sure the wound didn’t get infected, and checked the infants for their health. He didn’t know all about baby Skeksis, but so far, they seemed fine. They were eating and moving, fussing about, and looked lively enough.

Sil’s hormones were strong right now and made him feel extremely protective of his babies. He would watch Tek warily, or any other that seemed to want to hold his babies, out of La or Ryuu. He just didn’t trust anyone else at the moment.

Sil and La also hoped that the Gelflings never found out that they had babies. Now they were declared enemies, and would want to kill the little ones for sure, to make sure they wouldn’t be building their numbers. However, there were very few Gelflings left after a long period of conflict. Less chances of it happening.

They also hoped Ryuu would never find out what had happened with his adoptive family. They knew if he found out, they would lose him, he would probably never forgive them for it.

For now, their older son seemed to adapt well to the life at the castle, and loved them and his little brothers. They could only try to keep things the way they were and hope to make that dark secret last forever.  
…………..

Within a couple cycles of the moons, new things began to happen; Ekt started showing signs of gestation. Ayuk felt like a proud father when he found out. This was all miracles in themselves. As old as they were, it might have seemed impossible for any Skeksis to produce offspring.

Everything that had happened with Sil over his pregnancy was quite similar with Ekt’s too. SkekTek said there would be at least two little ones coming. Tek said this would give some variety of genes among the young Skeksis when they all came of age in the far future. None of the other Skeksis had a clue about what genes were and didn’t really understand this, but no one wanted to admit they couldn’t get what Tek was saying, so they all cheered about it like it was a great victory.

Tek was amazed this was happening at all. He knew he would be busy in the long run when it came time to delivering babies, and determining health for the ‘mother’ while pregnant. He decided he would create a big chronicle about Skeksis reproduction to keep record of everything in case he forgot any vital thing in the future. There was too much in his head to expect to always remember everything at once. This was important, so he would start that soon. He would get Ok to write it, and La to draw it.

.................

Since it was now a couple of unums passed by, the Chamberlain was finally up and about again. His stomach was all healed now, but his body was still healing internally. He and La had to keep their quads with them at all times. They shivered and cried if they were left apart, and they soon learned the babies needed body contact and warmth all the time. Tek had made special slings for Sil and his mate. It let them carry two babies while it left their arms free to do other tasks as needed. Ryuu was glad to help out too when he could. Sil was still the only one that could feed them. During times when they were carried around the castle, the babies snuggled and slept in the slings on their parents.

Ekt had made all the little ones their own clothes. Each a different color to tell them apart. Dar got orange. Hak had green. Yi got yellow. And Kaz got blue. 

The Emperor had agreed that Hak and Yi could be named after the originals since the owners of those names had never gotten real chances to have a life.

The other Skeksis pair were trying to get prepared for parenthood, and watching the Chamberlain and Illustrator be parents to their children was just the start. Sil wouldn’t allow anyone to take them from him even for just a close look. He was very defensive, and had every right to be, especially with the painful memories about his first-born being taken away from him for long trines. Even if he knew that was likely not going to happen again and there was no other Skeksis who would dare to steal his children like that Gelfling had, he still wasn’t willing to risk a second chance. Particularly with SkekUng around, the only one he thought capable of such a terrible offense. After the attack he had suffered, the hate he felt for the General had multiplied to epic proportions and he just wouldn’t ever stop feeling suspicious, angry, and bitter whenever Ung was around. That meant he directly avoided the General in any possible way, he would never let him be even close to his babies or himself.

The Historian had been thinking on his own, and figured he would help teach all the little ones how to read. The Ritual Master was more of rather strict. He would help teach the young about rituals, ceremonies, and some disciplines. The Treasurer cared far too much about his treasures to care about becoming a parent. And someone had to direct the slaves around the castle. Na didn’t care too much about it at this time.

Ekt began to experience nausea, the need for extra sleep, morning sickness, and cravings over his pregnancy. The Slave Master and Gourmand were in constant demands to keep him fed foods that were demanded of them. And the father had to do what the mother demanded to keep him fed, or there were terrible tantrums from Ekt, who had developed serious temper problems. Ayuk got annoyed by this, but did as he was told. Tek also had to supply tons of herbs every day to control the morning sickness, all until the second trimester.

Tek found himself building a few new cribs. Na helped out a bit in that too. He had helped to build the material on the walls at the beginning, so he could help with this too. The Podling slaves did their part as well. It was just a busy time in the castle, preparing for parenthood.

There were many aches and pains for Ekt along the way, and soon, even movements were felt. The lack of sleep with a bigger belly and big movements annoyed him, but feeling their babies move was thrilling, so he learned to suffer it. The movements let them know their little ones were alive. Still, Ekt said it was terribly annoying trying to sleep and not being able to.

Eventually, even swollen ankles made appearances too. Backaches were also bad. And finally, practice contractions began, along with heartburn, bloating, tender breasts that were getting ready to later feed their babies and pelvic bones preparing too. Ekt felt ugly and pained, and spent a lot of time whining about it to Ayuk who tried his best to comfort him. It was just so much to deal with, especially for the vain and delicate Ekt.

Sil was just glad that none of these things were happening to him this time. Now at least one other knew what he had gone through, twice.  
……………

In time, after nine cycles of the moons, nine unums later, the Ornamentalist went into labor and had his babies delivered by the Scientist. Ayuk attended the birth too, even if he was nervous about it.

Once Ekt had was done, Ayuk was glad the worst was over. They had three children. They named them Elek, Kei, and Mak.

There was a total of eight Skeksis kids here in the castle now, Ryuu being the oldest. Each child was a mixture of their parents. Tek was happy about it, being the only one who understood this meant there was plenty variety to choose from for further genetics later in life.

As hard as all the Skeksis could be on each other, they would all be as gentle as possible with their offspring, but severe when needed. They would be sure to give them all a good education.

At over nine unums old, Sil and La’s four were ready to start being introduced to solid foods, at least soft ones. Their first teeth were coming in, but it still wasn’t enough for complete weaning just yet. Sil was so used to it that he didn’t quite want to let them stop. However, when the teeth started hurting he would make them wane. It was their back teeth coming in first, so it reserved a longer nursing time before the front ones came in.

When the small ones were introduced to solid food, they became impressed by it, and yearned for more. Hair was also starting to appear on their heads and down their backs. Hak and Yi had black hair forming, while Dar and Kaz were getting a reddish brown. 

Just everything was going as it should with the growing kids. The parents couldn’t be prouder of them. The Chamberlain and Illustrator were also proud of themselves in that they had started something new for once, rather that began something anew.

They had brought new young life into the clan first, and their first child had changed the Emperor’s mind about future generations. It was an amazing life change after so many hundreds of trines without offspring for Skeksis while other creatures had been creating new life all along. Their curiosity and need had been settled about it, too.

Ung would sometimes glare at Sil, and he was really uncomfortable about that. He wondered if he was thinking of trying to attack him again to get his own offspring by force, and knew he would fight with everything he had to not let the General get even close to him. Sil would be bitter and afraid of Ung for the rest of his life, and the bare idea of being assaulted again was unthinkable for him. He would rather die fighting.

Luckily, Ung had made up his mind long ago that doing such a thing again was not a good idea, so he ended up pairing with Na in time, to do the task of bringing some strong warrior offspring into the clan. Na had reluctantly given in, with some persuasion on Ung’s part. Neither one was the best parenting type, but they would do it for the sake of the empire. They wanted some strong new Skeksis to add to their numbers. Na was the carrier. Other Skeksis would take turns to command the slaves while he would take a break, when he had to. He also got access to the best foods since he supplied them.

In the end, Na and Ung were parents to twins. They named them Thor and Aza.

With the number of Skeklings in the castle, all the adults were going to be busy for a long time to come. A new era was beginning. And only time would tell what all these young ones would become.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and loved the story, and sorry for some of you that found some of it offensive. Just wanted to try definitely different ways compared to some other stories of mine. Maybe there will be a sequel, I don't know yet. Hopefully it was well enjoyed enough tho. 
> 
> Have good days!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone?


End file.
